Written in the Stars
by WhovianLord245
Summary: After three years, the Doctor returns, and he and Evelyn are off again. Things finally seem to fall into place for them, but when the Doctor realizes that there is still a darkness that lies ahead for Evelyn, what will he do? How far will they go for the other? How long can Eve run before time catches up to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or scenarios that are related to or connected to BBC's Doctor Who**

**Written in the Stars**

_The New Doctor_

**December 1996: Leadworth, Gloucestershire **

Her head was spinning, everything hurt. She wasn't sure where she was or why her body ached, but when she opened her eyes, everything had suddenly made sense.

_I don't want to go._

_I'm still not ginger!_

_GERONIMO! _

"Doctor!" Evelyn shot up as she winced, holding her head and closing her eyes again. She took a deep breath and let her nerves settle before she slowly looked around and frowned; she was in a messy version of her old room. Her eyes scoped the area before she carefully stood up; it seemed the Doctor had made sure to keep her room as was during her absence.

"…Doctor?" Eve carefully took a step forward but stopped, realizing something.

She was soaking wet.

"What the hell…" Eve raised a brow before she shook her head, making her way out of her room. She stood in the hall way and grimaced, the lights flickering on and off. The wiring was coming out from the cracks and holes in the wall and sparks flashed every so often. Not wanting to linger in the danger too long, Eve ran through the corridor. She noticed rooms were not where they originally had been and things had been switched about.

Finally, Eve stopped as she reached the control room, and immediately she gasped. She stood, frozen, as her jaw fell open; the entire thing was completely trashed.

"…What the bloody…"

§

The Doctor stumbled back from the console as sparks burst erratically from it. He covered his face in order to protect it from the burst, but as he did so, his ship began to spin, causing him to lose his footing. Yelling out, the Time Lord fell on to his back and began to roll.

"Doctor!" His green eyes widened as he felt a hand clasp on to his wrist, jerking him to a stop. He blinked before looking up, smiling widely as Evelyn held tightly to the railing of the platform, gripping firmly to his arm.

"My stubborn, cranky, _wonderful _V!" he shouted out merrily as the woman gave him a petrified stare.

"What the hell is happening?!" she cried out as she flinched, the console sparking once more.

"My regeneration! The energy was uncontrollable and has caused severe damage to the TARDIS!" he shouted as Eve gave him an annoyed glare.

"_Obviously_! I mean, where are we crashing to?" she asked over the unusual creaking and screeching of the ship; it was as if the TARDIS was in pain.

"Not—whoa!" Eve's eyes widened as her grip on the alien's wrist slipped from a bump the blue police box took. She screamed out for the Doctor as he began to fall, the doors to the box whipping open. Abruptly, the ship evened out, giving the Doctor a chance to hang from the ledge of the ship while Eve finally had the ability to at least stand. She rapidly ran over to the Time Lord as she reached out for his hand. His sonic screwdriver was held carefully between his teeth as she began to pull him up, using as much strength as she could muster within herself. As she looked up, her pupils constricted.

"Doctor!"

"What is it?" he yelled back before blinking and following Eve's gaze. He looked over his shoulder and yelled out, quickly aiming his sonic at the control panel. He watched as a lever moved on its own, the TARDIS gliding upwards just in time for him to avoid fatal damage to his lower half; that could have been just terrible.

When the Doctor was back safely inside, he quickly shut the doors and sighed, Eve sitting between his spread legs. They both took a moment to catch their breath, looking at each other before they began to chuckle; somehow, everything felt as it should.

Suddenly, Eve cried out as the TARDIS began to spin out of control. She began falling, the Doctor crying out her name. He reached for her hand but just barely missed it, the woman tumbling and rolling. She winced as she bumped into the console, hitting her head hard. She continued falling, and would have collided into the wall had the corridor from the left not suddenly appeared before her. The Doctor blinked as he looked up at the cylinder of the TARDIS before smiling; it seemed she was trying to help, even now.

Eve screamed as she fell through the doors of the library, but instead of hitting the shelves, her eyes widened as she suddenly was engulfed by water; why was the pool in the library? She didn't have time to think as she tried to swim to the surface, though the jerking and spinning of the ship made it nearly impossible. The young woman thrashed in the water, doing her best to try and gain control of herself. It was as if she was stuck in a tidal wave.

Shocking her from her thoughts, a hand wrapped around her wrist and began pulling her to the surface. The 26 year old gasped as she coughed, clinging to the body that had helped her. She breathed heavily as she felt an arm wrap protectively around her waist and pull her close.

"It's alright, I've got you now," the Doctor said gently as he held tightly to the edge of the pool. He tensed every time the TARDIS whirled around and jerked, and he nearly lost his grip on the edge when the ship finally crashed.

Waiting for a minute, the Doctor closed his eyes and relaxed. He glanced down at Eve and frowned, the woman lying unconscious in his arms. He looked around, noticing that everything had fallen over due to the way his ship had landed. He stared up as if he were looking to the ceiling, but found himself gazing through the entryway of the library. He frowned at that before he glanced at the pool, the pool sitting in the wall rather than in the floor; good for them, since the pool had been the one thing to catch them and protect them—mostly.

Carefully, the Doctor pushed a fallen shelf and hoisted Eve out of the water. He carefully laid her on the floor before pulling himself out, letting out breath and relaxing. He sat quietly for a moment as he looked over at Eve and smiled softly. He twisted his body, his right hand reaching out and brushing the hair that had been matted to her face out of the way of her shut eyes. He continued to smile as he scooped the woman into his arms and began to precisely climb his way out of the library.

When he finally lifted himself from the doorway, he lied Eve on the wall and pulled himself over. He then stood up and resumed holding the unconscious woman in his arms. He looked to his left, the floor acting as the wall and the wall now the floor; how strange. He continued forward until he stopped at a door, watching as it slid open. He gazed down into the room before his smile disappeared.

He hadn't bothered going in. Not since he had left Eve. He didn't have the heart to, because everything in her room had remained the way it had been. It was as if he had never left her, and just the thought always hurt. So he steered cleared of that area of the TARDIS; he was a coward.

Now, there he was, with Evelyn in his arms.

"Here we are then," he whispered before his smile returned. He hopped down and landed on the wall, everything in her room completely turned over. He carefully placed Eve down and turned her bed around and gently laid her down. He smiled before he sighed and looked up at the door.

How the hell was he going to move around the TARDIS?

§

A young girl stared out at the steaming police box that had landed in her back garden, and as she flashed her light at it, her blue eyes widened. The doors suddenly popped open as a hook came shooting out and attached to something sturdy. Blinking, the red head raised a brow and watched as a panting resonated through the silence, hands gripping tightly to the edge before a head popped up.

She was completely baffled, which explained the completely muddled look on her face as she stared at the strange man in the strange police box. She watched as he began to smile, causing her to relax; at least he seemed friendly and not dangerous. Then again, what did she know?

"Can I have an apple?"

And so was the very first time Amelia "Amy" Pond met the Doctor.

§

Huffing and puffing, Evelyn finally climbed out of the TARDIS. She gasped as she tumbled to the ground and laid there for a moment, catching her breath. She shook her head as she sat up and sighed, glancing around in order to evaluate the current situation.

It was the middle of the night, and she was lying in someone's yard at the moment.

Standing up, Eve frowned as she looked; where had the Doctor gone off to now?

Carefully, the 26 year old began to venture towards the house that sat before her, approaching the door and reaching out to twist the knob. She blinked when the door opened for her. With a nod, she quietly stepped inside, listening as voices in the distance echoed through the house.

"I'm not scared."

"Of course you're not!" Eve blinked at the unfamiliar voice as she frowned and began to follow the sound. She strolled through the hall before she stood in the door way of a kitchen, two strangers sitting at the table.

One of them was the Doctor.

The little girl looked up from her tub of ice cream as she blinked, seemingly unafraid of the other stranger in her home. Eve blinked before she looked over at the Doctor, who looked up and began to grin at her. Popping what looked to be a fish finger into his mouth, the Time Lord quickly stood to his feet and engulfed Evelyn into his arms. He shut his eyes and held her tightly as she remained stiff to his touch, still trying to get a firm grasp on what was going on.

"…Who are you?" the little girl asked as Eve forced a smile across her lips.

"Evelyn Young. And you?"

"Amelia Pond."

"Lovely name," Eve commented as the Doctor finally pulled away and nodded.

"That's what I said!"

"Doctor, what's going on? How did we get here? What—are you eating fish fingers and custard?"

"You see, V, you're asking all the wrong questions!"

"So that _is _fish fingers and custard."

"The real question is—what is this brilliant Amelia Pond afraid of?" The Doctor turned to the red head as she blinked, still trying to grow accustomed to the man's rapid speaking. "A box falls from the sky, man comes out of the box, man eats fish and custard. Another stranger appears from that same box, and look at you…just sitting there," he said as he took a step towards Amelia and leaned forward.

"Do you know what I think?" the Doctor asked as he looked from Eve to Amelia, the two females sharing a glance before looking back to the Doctor.

"What?"

"Must be hell of a scary crack in your wall." Amelia's face instantly paled at the mention of the crack as the Doctor smiled softly.

"Crack in the wall?" Eve asked as the Doctor stood up tall and nodded his head, walking out of the kitchen and grabbing his companion's hand.

"Yes, a crack in the wall. I know it's been awhile, but try and keep up, V." Evelyn glared at the Doctor.

"Where are you going?" Amelia asked as she quickly hopped down from her seat and followed after the pair of peculiar strangers. The Doctor grinned as he held tightly to Eve before looking back over his right shoulder.

"It's time I took a look at the crack in the wall."

§

"You've had some cowboys in here." Eve and Amelia watched from the doorway as the Doctor examined the small and slight crack in her bedroom wall. The black haired woman watched as Amelia stepped forward, catching the Time Lord's attention. She smiled as the red head offered him an apple with a smiling face carved into it, explaining that she too had once hated apples. She watched as the Doctor smiled before nodding his, tossing the apple up in the air and catching it.

"She sounds good—your mum." The Doctor turned to the wall as he narrowed his eyes. "I'll keep it for later."

Eve's eyes trailed after the Doctor as she watched his every move. Her smile was gone as she held the towel around her shoulders tightly. She nearly shivered, though she was not actually cold.

The Time Lord standing before her, it was the Doctor. She knew that. She had seen him change right before her eyes—he was even wearing the same pinstripe pants and blue button up shirt with the tie she used to tease him about. But he was completely different. He was no longer the same person she knew. And yet, he was exactly the same. She couldn't grasp her head around it. There were things about him that had changed; the way he looked, the way he sounded, even some of the things he said were different. But there was still that gleam in his eyes—his thirst for adventure. That had remained the same. Still, it was difficult for Eve to adjust to. But she did her best to try, for it seemed there was a greater problem at hand.

"This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through. So then, here is a question; where is that draft coming from?" Amelia backed away and softly bumped into Eve as the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. The woman from the future glanced down at Amelia, who gazed at the man with a startled look on her face.

"It's alright," Eve said as she crouched down and sat eye-to-eye with the young girl. "It's completely harmless."

"Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey. You know what the crack is?" The Doctor turned to Eve and Amelia as they blinked.

"…What?" they asked together as the Doctor grinned, looking back at the wall.

"It's a crack."

"_Doctor_."

"Oh, alright," the Doctor said as he smiled, Eve giving him an exasperated sigh.

"If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put."

"How's that possible?" Eve inquired as she narrowed his eyes, taking a step forward as Amelia followed behind her closely.

"It's not in the wall."

"Where is it then?" the young girl asked quietly as the Doctor leaned to the wall and placed his finger along the crack.

"Everywhere. In everything."

"You're not making any sense, Doctor," the woman said as she stood beside the Doctor, keeping the towel tightly around her shoulders.

"It's split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched…pressed together…" He looked down to Amelia, the fear in her eyes ever so bright. She clung to Eve's hand, the young woman having not noticed it at first. After realizing it though, Eve merely smiled in a reassuring manner as she grasped the hand safely.

"Sometimes, can you—"

"Hear a voice? Yes." Amelia remained calm as she spoke though she held on tighter to Eve's hand.

Moving quickly, the Doctor glanced around before he found a cup sitting on the nightstand next to the red head's bed. He flung the contents over his shoulder before he placed the opening of the glass to the wall and listened carefully.

_Prisoner Zero has escaped. _

"Prison Zero…"

"Prison Zero has escaped. That's what I heard," Amelia stated as she narrowed her eyes. "What does it mean?" The brunet didn't say anything at first as he listened once more before stepping back and letting his arm fall to his side.

"It means that, on the other side of this wall, there's a prison. And they've lost a prisoner. And do you know what that means?"

"…What?"

"You need a better wall." Abruptly, the Doctor moved almost spastically. He grabbed the small end-table placed in his way and moved it, Eve and Amelia blinking as he did so.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Eve asked as the Time Lord rushed back to the wall.

"The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way."

"Are you mad?! You just said there's a _prison _on the other side! You can't open that in her bedroom!" Eve protested.

"The force will invert, and it'll reverse and snap itself shut."

"And if it doesn't work?" Eve asked as the Doctor gave a weak smile. "…Doctor?" Amelia noticed the nervous look on the stranger's face which only made her grimace while she squeezed Eve's hand with all of her might. Evelyn said nothing as she let the girl hold as tightly as she wished; she didn't blame her for being scared.

"You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine. And you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?"

"Yeah," Amelia said with an annoyed nod as the Doctor smiled widely.

"Everything's going to be fine." Placing a hand on the top of the young girl's head, the Doctor nodded reassuringly to her, his eyes flittering to Eve's for just a moment as she frowned at him; she wasn't so sure how much he meant that.

Aiming his sonic to the wall, Eve and Amelia watched from behind as it began to buzz, the blue tip glowing brightly. Eve's eyes remained intently on the crack as she watched it glow a bright white and then widen completely. Her eyes widened as a loud voice echoed through the room, coursing through her entire body.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. Prisoner Zero has escaped."

The Doctor raised a brow as he slowly approached the wall, Eve stiffening as he did so. She looked down at Amelia and gave her a confident smile as the young girl nodded, feeling a bit more reassured by the look this woman was giving her.

Suddenly, everyone jumped as an eye appeared from the crack, peering through and staring at them. "What is that?" Amelia whispered. No one spoke. They all merely gazed into the eye, seeing their own reflections through the pupil.

Within seconds, a small ball of light floated out from the wall, and it began to close, a light blinding them for a second; the crack was gone. "Was that Prisoner Zero?"

"No, I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard," the Doctor pointed out as he held the object that had floated to him. "Whatever it was, it sent me a message."

Eve gently peeled her hand from the red head's as she approached the Time Lord's side. She read the message and frowned as she read it out loud. "Prisoner Zero has escaped. We know that already."

"Why tell us?" the Doctor softly inquired as he looked around the room for a moment. "…Unless…"

"Unless what?" the Scottish child asked as the Doctor looked at her. "Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here…"

§

"Doctor! What's wrong!" The Doctor had been lost in his mind. He couldn't quite understand what he was missing, but he was missing something. And all Evelyn and Amelia could do was watch as he tried to process it all. But when a whirring sound echoed through the night, he had lost his train of thought. He sprinted out of the house with Eve and Amelia following after him.

"The engines are phasing! It's gonna burn!" he shouted frantically as he knelt down and began unhooking the line he had used to get out of the TARDIS.

"It's just a box. How can a box burn?"

"It's not a box," the Doctor said as he swiftly stood up. "It's a time machine."

"…A what?"

"Yes. He said time machine," Eve reassured as she sighed. "It takes a few moments to really understand and believe it all."

"Took her _ages _to believe me," the Doctor shouted out as he wrapped the rope around the doors. "I won't have one for much longer though if I can't get it stabilized," he stated as he shook his head.

"How are you going to do that?" Evelyn asked as the Time Lord smiled.

"A five minute hop into the future should do it," he stated as Eve nodded, looking back down at the entranced Amelia.

"…Can I come?"

"It's too dangerous. Just give me five minutes—five minutes and I'll be _right _back." He turned to Eve ready to instruct her to wait with Amelia while he sorted the mess out, but she shook her head, climbing up onto the TARDIS.

"Not this time," she snapped as she glared. The Doctor hesitated as they sat side-by-side before he smiled and nodded.

"…People always say they'll be back…" Eve and the Doctor blinked as they looked back at the young girl, a dejected look on her face. The Time Lord frowned before he hopped off and bent over to get a good look into the young girl's eyes.

"Am I people? Do I even look like people?" He gave Amelia a smile. "Trust me. I'm the Doctor."

Turning back, the Doctor climbed up and sat, Eve nodding to him. He handed her one end of the rope while he held the other, and with one last look to a smiling red head he nodded.

"See you in a bit!" Eve said with a wink before she and the Doctor hopped down.

"GERONIMO!"

The doors slammed shut as a strong breeze wisped past Amelia. She grinned before she turned and began to grab her things; she was going to travel!

Making sure she had all she needed, the young girl grabbed her suitcase before pulling on her coat and hat. She then ran outside and sat where she had been standing when the police box had left.

And there, she sat, until the sun rose.

§

"V! Watch out!"

"I know what I'm doing!"

"I know but—ouch!"

"Maybe you should just worry about what _you're_ doing!"

Eve and the Doctor each manned one side of the console, the Doctor wincing as he burned his finger. Smoke rose from the engine as Eve concentrated, coughing hard as the smoke filtered through her. She lifted her head up and frowned as she noticed the entry to the hall now up and to her right instead of across from her where it normally was.

"Everything keeps moving around! I keep seeing rooms in places they shouldn't be!" she shouted as the Doctor twisted a knob on the console.

"It's just—" He looked up as Eve blinked, the woman seeing a sudden wave a realization come over him.

"I know what it was."

"What?"

"I know what I was missing!" he yelled before he began to move rapidly. Eve's eyes widened as the Time Lord quickly lifted the lever, the wheezing of the TARDIS slowly returning to its normal pitch. "I can't believe I missed it!" he snapped as he turned and grabbed Evelyn by her shoulders. He laughed as he kissed her on the forehead, the black haired woman blinking from confusion.

"Brilliant as always!" he cheered before he quickly ran up to the door and outside, the TARDIS safely landed. Eve blinked as she stood in the smoking room before running out as well.

"Doctor!" she called out as she watched him run into Amelia's house. Immediately, Eve stopped, noticing the sun up in the sky. She frowned at that as she thought; they had left in the middle of the night.

Eyes widening, Eve quickly ran after the Doctor. "Doctor!" She quickly entered the house but stopped when she noticed the silence. She held her breath as she took a slow step forward. She stiffened when she heard scuttling from the floor above and she frowned; someone was here.

Carefully, Evelyn began to sneak up the stair but stopped. She frowned as she quickly glanced around before grabbing a vase that had been sitting on a small table against the wall. She then continued up as she listened to the sound of something dragging on the floor. A click echoed through the still before Evelyn made it to the top of the staircase. She rounded the corner quietly and stopped as she noticed the Doctor cuffed against the heater with someone standing in front of him.

"…Don't move!" The person stiffened as Eve glared, noticing the uniform on the woman; she was a police officer. "Back away from him!" Eve snapped as the woman slowly began to turn. She gave Eve an amused stare as she pointed at the object in her hands.

"A vase?" Eve glanced at the glass vase before sighing and relaxing; she supposed her choice of weapon wasn't as threatening as she wanted it to be.

"…Ma'am, I believe you're breaking and entering."

"No, no," Eve relaxed as she turned, the woman crossing her arms and giving her a knowing stare. "We're not breaking in—well, technically, we did break in, but we're not here to hurt anyone or steal anything. We're here to see someone." The woman in the uniform stared for a moment before she crossed her arms, her hair tucked neatly into her cap.

"Who are you here to see?"

"…Amelia. Amelia Pond." Eve watched the woman's reaction closely as her hazel eyes widened. A small smirk appeared across Eve's lips as the policewoman stared for a moment longer before clearing her throat.

"Amelia Pond no longer lives here."

"You sure about that one?" Eve asked as her smirk widened, the woman before her blinking.

"…What's your name?"

"…Tell me yours and I'll—" Eve stopped when she felt a chill run up her back. She stood at the opposite end of the corridor of the police woman, staring at her. She began to nearly shiver as she raised a brow, slowly dropping the vase and letting it break against the floor. The police officer watched with slight concern, the black haired stranger's face suddenly covered in fear and hesitation.

Slowly, Eve began to turn around as she met the sight of a white door. She faced it completely as the woman at the other end of the wall raised a brow. "What's wrong?"

"This door…" Evelyn's trembling hand rose into the air as she lightly placed her palm on the wood. "…I missed it."

"What are you mumbling about over there?" the official asked as she took a few steps forward. She watched and stiffened as the woman swiftly turned back to her.

"The Doctor—he said he missed something," she said as she shook her head, losing herself in her thoughts. She never noticed the way the woman before her tensed at the name, her eyes widening. "I missed this door when I was here last—never saw it," she explained mostly to herself. "Which means that the Doctor missed it too, which then means that…" It had been a long time since Eve had thought the way she did. That was how it was with the Doctor; she was always looking at things from a different perspective, putting the pieces together in ways she usually didn't.

Whatever he had missed—that door was it.

"Doctor!" Eve shouted as she turned to look at the stirring Time Lord. She backed away from the door as the other woman slowly walked up to meet her, finally seeing what she was seeing.

"That door…" she muttered as she stood beside the intruder, the pair staring at it together intently. "I've never seen it before…"

"Evelyn," the Doctor's slurred voice called out. "Evelyn! Where are—"

"Here! Doctor, I'm here!" Eve shouted out though she didn't turn back. She and her companion stared at the door together, both unmoving from where they stood.

"I'm getting cricket bat—cricket bat to the head. Just what I needed. Alright, Evelyn, I need you to find Amelia and get out!"

"I already have!" she called out, the woman next to her blinking and finally tearing her eyes away. Their eyes met as they stared at one another.

"…Evelyn Young?" Said woman smirked.

"That's right."

"Evelyn! What are you talking about! What—why am I cuffed?!"

"Doctor! Focus! This door!"Eve shouted as the Doctor tugged on his arm.

"There were supposed to be five doors. Only five," the woman beside Eve muttered as they turned back to the door. "This can't be possible…"

"There's a perception filter all around the door," the Doctor explained as Eve slowly approached the door, placing her hand on the wood once more. "Evelyn, stay away from that room!"

"That's an entire room—an entire room that I haven't noticed."

"That's what the filter does. It stops you from noticing," the Doctor explained as he kept his eyes on Eve, the woman eyeing the door closely. "Something came here to hide a while ago. It's still hiding, and you _need _to come un-cuff me now!" the Doctor snapped as the woman who had originally locked him up looked back at him.

"I—I don't have the key. I lost it," she stuttered as the Doctor gave her an exasperated stare.

"You lost it?! How could you have lost it?!"

"Where's your sonic?" Eve asked as her fingers lightly ran down the door and to the door knob.

"I don't—Evelyn Young! Don't you dare open the door!" the Doctor shouted as he noticed the way she wrapped her hand around the handle. "Whatever is in there—it's dangerous! Do you hear me!" he shouted frantically as Eve ignored him. The woman dressed in the uniform watched from a few paces behind as the Doctor's voice rang out once more.

"Evelyn! Stay away from that room! Are you listening to me?! Don't open that door! Why aren't you listening to me?! Evelyn!" Eve continued to ignore the Doctor as she looked back at the familiar woman. She nodded before opening the door and heading inside with one swift motion. The Doctor let out a frustrated breath as he and the woman who had locked him to the small furnace sat in the hall. "Evelyn!"

The room was dim, the drapes closed, and there was a mustiness to it that made Eve want to cringe. As she gazed about the empty space, the blue paint was chipping and peeling away.

With a sigh, Evelyn relaxed. "There's nothing in here!" she called out calmly as she glanced around the dingy and empty space.

"A creature that's successfully hidden an entire room for years and you think there's nothing there?" she heard that Doctor ask, irritated. "Not as clever as you once were, are you?" Eve blinked before she narrowed her eyes, glancing to the door.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think to keep my alien knowledge fresh when you _left me_!"

"You're still angry about that?"

"Are you _serious_?!" Eve shouted before she turned to look at the wobbly wooden table in front of her. "You—" She stopped.

The Doctor frowned at her sudden silence. "Evelyn?"

"…Doctor?" he heard her call out.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"…Where did you say your sonic was?"

"I don't…" His eyes widened as he blinked.

"Evelyn!"

"Because it's in here…"

"Don't panic. It probably just rolled under the door when I was knocked unconscious," he said as he gave the woman who had hit him a look; she merely cleared her throat before quickly looking away.

"…I don't think so," Evelyn said loudly as she stared intently at the screwdriver sitting contently on the table; it was covered in slobber.

"Evelyn, _please_, I'm begging you, just get out!" he snapped as he tried once more to free himself from his binding. He gritted his teeth before looking back to the opened door. "Evelyn!"

Said woman slowly approached the screwdriver, trying not to gag as she picked it up, rubbing off a bit of the thick saliva. She cleared her throat once she finally had it securely in her hands, but as she turned to leave, she stopped. Her eyes were wide and her heart had nearly stopped; something was breathing rather heavily behind her.

"Evelyn?! What's wrong?" the Doctor called out as the woman closed her eyes.

"Doctor—I can feel it," she said as his eyes widened.

"Evelyn, if there's ever been a time where you've needed to listen, it's now!" he yelled. "Don't look at it! Whatever you do, pretend it's not there!" he warned as the woman in the uniform raised a brow.

"Evelyn?"

"Wait, how do you know her—where are you going now?" The Doctor let out a frustrated noise as the woman who had cuffed him slowly made her way to the room. "Not you too!" he shouted as she continued onward.

"Has _no one _been listening to me this entire time?!"

Evelyn remained in the room with her eyes closed, her breathing growing shallow. She held tightly to the sonic screwdriver, the Doctor's trinket being the only thing keeping her from panicking. She stiffened when she felt breathing down the back of her neck, but she had no time to react when she heard a creak against the floorboard.

Eyes snapping open, Eve turned to the door and watched as a rather eel-like creature hissed at the other woman, a scream emitting from her lips. Acting quickly, Eve ducked underneath the creature and quickly shoved her companion out, slamming the door shut as she went.

"Wh—What was that thing?"

"That was probably this Prisoner Zero we keep hearing about," Eve explained hurriedly as she tried to flick the sonic on. She frowned as it sputtered before flickering on, locking the door. After that, she grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her down the hall, tossing the screwdriver to the Doctor as he caught it with his free hand.

"Is the door going to hold it?"

"Oh, of course! An inter-dimensional multi-form from outer space—they're all _terrified _of wood," the Doctor snapped derisively as the uniformed woman shot an unappreciative glance at the man before looking back at the door. Her eyes widened when a bright glow emitted from the crack of the door, the woman beside her narrowing her eyes.

"What's that? What's it doing?" The Doctor looked up at the question as he shrugged, trying to clean his screwdriver as best as he possibly could.

"I don't know, just run. Run and call for back up. Evelyn and I—"

"There _is _no backup," the woman snapped as Eve sighed, giving the Doctor a dry stare.

"What do you mean there is no backup? You're a policewoman."

"I'm a pretend-policewoman!"

"How can you be _so daft_, Doctor?"

"Daft?! Did you know she was pretending?"

"_Yes_!"

"But then, who are you?"

"I'm a kiss-o-gram!"

"A what?"

"Doctor! I thought you were a genius?" Evelyn snapped before she reached up and carefully pulled off the woman's hat. Red hair began cascading down, making the Doctor blink before he looked to Evelyn.

"Is she—"

"Yes."

"…So then—"

"Yes!" Eve snapped before she tossed the hat aside, looking up at the redhead and smiling.

"Amelia Pond."

Before anyone could say much else, the door to the unnoticeable room came crashing to the floor. The three jumped and stiffened, confusion then taking over when a man dressed as a construction worker and his dog came strutting out of the room. Evelyn blinked as she and Amelia exchanged glances before they looked down at the Doctor.

"Doctor—"

"Look at their faces. Look at them carefully," the Time Lord said as he stared at the man with a ghost of a smirk upon his lips.

The man was growling as if _he _were the dog.

"…What? I'm sorry—_What_?!" Amelia looked down at the Doctor before he began to chuckle.

"It's one creature disguised as two. Clever, old multi-form. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you?" the brunet had caught its attention.

"Brilliant, just brilliant," Eve sighed as she shook her head, watching as the disguised creature glared at them coldly.

"Where'd you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link—a live feed. How'd you fix that?" The Doctor stared intently at the creature as it began to growl once more. Eve and Amelia took a step back towards the Doctor as it slowly stepped forward. Their eyes widened as the creature began to screech, bearing its narrow and long teeth at them. Instinctively, Amelia reached for Eve's hand, the woman merely staring with wide eyes but holding tightly to the hand clasped in hers.

"Stay back!" the Doctor yelled assertively. The three of us—we're safe. You want to know why? She sent for backup," the Doctor lied as he nodded towards Amelia.

"I didn't send for backup!"

"That was a clever lie to save our lives. Ok, yeah! No backup. That's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you. _If we had_ backup, then you'd have to kill us!"

"Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded." Eve blinked before she turned her head and shot a glare at the Doctor, who merely blinked, having not expected that.

"Alright, _one more time_! We do have backup and that's _definitely _why we're safe."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the residence or said residence will be incinerated." Now, both Eve and Amelia were glaring down at the Doctor.

"…I'm having a bit of an off day."

The voice continued to bellow through the air as Eve and Amelia relaxed, the creature turning into a room and disappearing for the moment. Quickly, the Doctor began to tinker with his sonic, tapping it against the floor. Eve frowned as she watched the Time Lord carefully, and after a few more seconds, the comforting buzzing of the screwdriver resonated over the deep voice. The Doctor was quick to aim it to his cuff, unlocking himself and setting himself free.

Without warning, he shot up to his feet and began to push both women down the hall. "Run!" he exclaimed as he pushed harder, giving the pair of a head-start. Eve followed After Amelia as they scurried down the stairs and out the door. The Doctor slammed the front entrance shut before he looked back at Amelia.

"A kiss-o-gram?"

"Yes! A kiss-o-gram! What's going on?"

"And you knew about this?"

"I didn't exactly—Doctor! Is now really appropriate?!"

"Yes! And another thing—why'd you pretend to be a police woman in the first place?"

"You broke into my house! Now tell me! What's going on?!" Amelia snapped as the Doctor led the way to his TARDIS. He examined it carefully before looking back at the redhead with an exasperated expression.

"An alien convict has been hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?"

"Yes!"

"Well, me too." The Doctor stuck his key into the lock before he shook his head. He turned to Evelyn and held his hand out, the woman blinking as she raised a brow.

"What?"

"Your key." Eve's eyes widened as she glared.

"What makes you think I still have it?" she asked as the Doctor turned to fully face her. His expression softened for just a moment in the chaos as Eve frowned before she sighed and dug through her pocket; she carried the key everywhere.

Quickly grabbing it and nodding a thank you to the woman, the Doctor tried to use her key in hopes that the TARDIS would listen to hers; she always seemed to like Evelyn more. He groaned when the lock remained still, his ministrations futile.

"No!"

"What's wrong?" Eve asked as the Time Lord looked back at her.

"She's still rebuilding, won't let anyone in," he rubbed the door lovingly as he tried to soothe his ship, Eve placing a hand on the door before she looked back at the window Prisoner Zero stared through. She blinked when a hand grabbed hers, Amelia trying to drag the two of them away from the impending danger.

"Wait, wait, wait!" the Doctor shouted out as he tugged his wrist free from Amelia's. He quickly hopped over a metal basin on the grass as he approached a rebuilt shed. "This shed! I destroyed the shed last time I was here—smashed it to pieces!"

"So there's a new one." Eve stood a few paces back as she stared at the shed before her eyes fell upon Amelia.

"But the new one's got old! It's ten years old at least." Taking his finger, the Doctor ran it along the wood before licking his finger tip and shaking his head.

"…Amelia?" Evelyn slowly asked as said redhead looked back at her. Her eyes glistened as she swallowed hard, the Doctor leaned forward "How long has it really been."

"I don't know!"

"No! This is important—this matters! How long?"

"Urgh—what does it matter now?! You're 12 years late when you said you'd only be 5 minutes!" she shouted, catching the Doctor off guard. He shook his head disbelievingly as Amelia trembled for a moment. Eve stared at the young woman's back for a moment before she sighed, rubbing her face with her hands; this was all very jumbled up.

"Come on, let's go!" Amelia quickly reached out and grabbed their hands before pulling them along.

They ran and they didn't look back.

* * *

><p><strong>Busy, busy day! There was a lot going on, and I'm afraid I updated later in the day than I originally planned, but I did update when I said I would! So begins this new story with the new Doctor! :D How very exciting that I'm now introducing Eleven and Eve together! It's still very sad, even for me, that Ten is gone, but don't worry! The Doctor is still the Doctor. I know there wasn't much closure with Ten's departure for Eve, but that will be addressed! There's a lot that's going to be happening for Eleven and Eve, so just bear with them as well as me!<strong>

**Thank you for those who have decided to pick this story up after reading the first one! I hope that this entire thing turns out as well as the original! I've been working just as hard on this story so far, and I've also been working hard on Eleven. He's newer for me to write, and although he and Ten are similar, they are definitely different too, so I hope I'm getting his character down well! If not, let me know what I can do to make it better! And if there is anything you think I should change or do better, please don't wait to let me know! **

**Updating schedule for this story will be similar to the first story. I will post a chapter either every day or every other day. I can say for sure that this week updating will be a bit slower. I've got a bit of a jam-packed week ahead of me, but hopefully I'll be able to get in posts. After this week though, updates WILL be everyday/every other day! **

**Thanks for reading, whoever is, and I hope you enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own anything that is related to Doctor Who**

_The Girl Who Waited_

"_You're _Amelia Pond?"

"Yes. And _you're _late."

The three quickly walked down the sidewalk with the redhead leading the way. Her patience was wearing thin—mostly with the Doctor—as she looked around frantically, the Doctor wearing an astonished look on his face.

"You're the little girl?"

Stopping, Amelia looked to the Doctor with an irritated expression. "I'm Amelia Pond,_ you're_ late."

"What happened?!"

"12 years."

"You hit me with a cricket bat!"

"12 years!"

"A cricket bat!"

"12 years and 4 psychiatrists."

"…Yeah, Doctor, she wins this one."

"…4 psychiatrists? Why?"

"…I kept biting them."

"Biting them?"

"They said you weren't real."

The three stopped as the same deep voice from Amelia's home echoed through the small village. Eve raised a brow as the Doctor looked up, listening intently. "Prisoner Zero will vacate or the human residence will be incinerated." Amelia stared with a horrified look as the voice rang out through speakers from an ice cream truck.

"Doctor, why is that voice coming from his speakers?" Eve asked as the Doctor shook his head.

"Let's go find out." Swiftly, the Doctor began to run to the truck, Eve and Amelia following behind him.

"Why are you playing this?" the Doctor asked abruptly as the man at the truck frowned, eyeing the three strangers suspiciously.

"It's supposed to be _Clair De Lune_." Eve watched as the Doctor grabbed the radio and pressed it to his ear, listening closely. The voice continued to boom from the speaker, but then, Eve noticed someone across the street. She raised a brow as she took a few steps towards the woman, stopping for a moment; the voice seemed to be coming in through her phone as well.

"Doctor…" Evelyn called out as said alien set the radio down, quickly approaching her side. His eyes widened as he noticed what his companion had noticed, Amelia grimacing as she began to look, trying to connect the pieces together.

"Doctor, what's going on?" He said nothing in return as he glanced around before running off. Immediately, Eve and Amelia followed after him, watching as he jumped over a white fence; they opted for going around.

§

"Hello! Sorry to burst in like this, just doing a special on television faults in the area." The Doctor smiled as Evelyn and Amelia quickly followed after him. He glanced at Amelia, who was still dressed in her police woman costume before he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Also, crimes." The three glanced to television, noticing quickly the eye that flickered around on the screen. Eve nearly shivered as the Doctor nodded to himself, moving forward.

"I was just about to call," the old woman of the house said with a smile before she handed the Doctor the remote. "It's on every channel." Eve stood beside the Doctor as she stared at the screen, Amelia standing behind the couch and watching carefully.

"So, it's on the tele and electronic devices?" Eve asked quietly as the Doctor nodded. "Everyone in town is probably getting this message then."

"Not just everyone in town," the Doctor said as he met Eve's gaze with an apprehensive one.

"Are you a policewoman now?" the old woman asked, catching Eve and the Doctor's attention. They looked over their shoulder as the redhead blushed lightly, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, sometimes."

"I thought you were a nurse…and a nun…"

"I dabble!" Amy laughed tensely as the Doctor shot her a disapproving look, Eve trying her best not to laugh; it was all humorous if you thought about it clearly.

"Amy, who are your friends?" the home owner asked, deciding to change the subject for the young woman's sake.

"_Amy_? Your name is Amelia."

"Yeah, and some people call me Amy," the young woman stated off-handedly.

"Amelia Pond. That was a great name!"

Amy's expression shifted as she gave the Doctor a stale stare. "…It was a bit fairytale." Eve's expression softened as she watched the Doctor and Amy stare at each other.

"I know you, don't I?" the older woman interrupted, the Doctor looking down at her before placing a pleasant smile upon his thin lips.

"Not me, exactly. Different face." He began to open his mouth wide and stretch his face, Eve elbowing him lightly in the side.

"You're startling her."

"Right. Sorry! Now, _Amy_. What sort of job is a kiss-o-gram?" The Doctor gazed at Amy and waited for her reply, giving her an expectant look.

"I go to parties and I kiss people…" The Doctor gave her a mortified stare. "With outfits—it's a laugh!"

"You were a little girl five minutes ago!"

"You're worse than my aunt!"

"I'm the Doctor. I'm worse than everybody's aunt." Eve sighed as she shook her head, placing a hand on his arm. She could feel him relax under her touch as he looked back at her. She nodded her head as he pouted and nodded back before Eve stepped forward and smiled.

"My name is Evelyn Young," she said to the old woman before the older woman blinked. Eve raised a brow at the surprised look upon her face before she looked to Amy with shock gleaming in her eyes.

"It's them…" As Eve faced the surprised woman, the Doctor turned his attention to the radio. He switched the station with his sonic before the same voice began to speak in French. Eve stopped as she looked back at the Doctor with wide eyes.

"Ok. So then, it's everywhere in every language."

"So it's not just here…" Eve trailed off as the Doctor nodded.

"They're broadcasting to the entire world." Without hesitation, the Time Lord rushed to the window, Amelia and Evelyn following behind. They stayed back and watched as the brunet stuck his head outside and looked up.

"What's up there? What are you looking for?"

"My guess is that he's trying to find the space ship that the guard has come to recapture Prisoner Zero in," Eve said quietly as Amy looked at her and nodded. The pair watched as the Doctor pulled his head back inside before he started to pace.

"Planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core…they're going to need a 40% fission blast."

"A fission _what_?" Amy asked as the Doctor continued.

"But they'll have to power it up first, won't they?"

Another person entered the house, unsuspecting of anything strange. The Doctor marched straight up to the tall and muscular stranger before he stepped far into his personal bubble and stuck his face close to his. "So! Assuming a medium-sized starship…that's 20 minutes. What do you think? 20 minutes? Yeah, 20 minutes." The three women watched curiously as the Doctor eyed the young man for a second longer before pacing back and forth.

"…Doctor, what are you talking about?" Eve asked as she noticed the way the young man glanced from her to the Time Lord with this flabbergasted gaze.

"Are you the Doctor? And Evelyn! Evelyn is your name, right?"

"They are! He's the Doctor and this is Ms. Young! The Raggedy Doctor and his wonderful sidekick!" Embarrassment was obvious on Amy's face as she crossed her arms and avoided their gazes. Evelyn blinked as the Doctor raised a brow, looking from her to the older woman and then to Amelia. "All those cartoons you drew of them, and here they are!"

"…Cartoons?"

"I can't believe—Gran, it's really them, isn't it?"

"Jeff, shut up! 20 minutes until what, Doctor?" Amy asked again before she watched him take a seat numbly. Eve remained in her spot before she frowned and turned to the redhead.

"His _sidekick_?"

"…Yeah…"

"Human residence. They're not talking about your house, Amy," the Doctor said as the pair of young women looked over to him. "They're taking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship. And it's going to incinerate the Earth." Eve's eyes widened as Amy stiffened, staring at the Doctor with disbelief.

"20 minutes until the end of the world…"

§

"Where is this place? Where are we?"

"Leadworth."

"Where's the rest of it?"

"This is it."

"_This _is it?"

"_Doctor_."

"Right, sorry. Is there an airport?"

"No."

"A nuclear power station?"

"No."

"Not even a little one?"

"_No_."

"Nearest city?"

"Gloucester, half an hour by car."

"We don't have a half an hour. Do we have a car?"

"Does it look like we have a car, Doctor?" Eve let out a tired breath as she and Amy rushed to keep up with the alien. He shook his head with frustration as he rubbed his cheeks.

"This is just _fantastic_! 20 minutes to save the world, and I've got a post office. And it's _shut_!"

"Doctor, the world can't end now, can it? It's only 2008 here. I'm from the future."

"The future?" Amy questioned as Eve smiled.

"Currently from 2017. It's all very…wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey sort of stuff," she said. She tried not to frown as her throat closed up; the face of the old Doctor appeared in her mind for just a split second.

"That's the thing about time that I've always told you," the Doctor said as he stopped walking. He turned to face Eve with a grimace. "Time is always being written and rewritten."

"…Are you saying that if we don't save the world in 20 minutes—"

"19 minutes now."

"—I'm going to _die _in my past?" The Doctor didn't reply. He merely nodded as Eve stared with shock in her eyes. "But—But I haven't even graduated from my university yet! How is this possible?"

"The better question is, what is that?" The Doctor suddenly pointed to his left as Amy raised a brow.

"A duck pond?" The three quickly ran up to the pond and stopped, the Time Lord turning to look back at Amy and Eve.

"Why aren't there any ducks?"

"I don't know! There's never any ducks."

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?"

"It just is! Is it important? The duck pond?"

"I don't know why—" Suddenly, the Doctor's body convulsed. He jerked in pain as he winced, clutching his chest and stumbling to the ground. Eve's eyes widened as she quickly knelt down beside him, concern etched upon her face.

"Doctor, what's wrong?"

"It's all too soon. I'm not ready—I'm not done yet," he said, making absolutely no sense to either one of the girls. Eve frowned at the brunet but tore her gaze from him as the sky darkened. Amy raised a brow, looking up just as the others around them did.

"What's happening? Why's it getting dark?" she asked hesitantly as the Doctor narrowed his eyes up at the sun; it was changing. "What's happened to the sun?" the redhead asked as the shade disappeared, the sun now more orange than yellow.

"Nothing. You're looking at it through a force-field. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere, and now they're getting ready to boil the planet." Eve and Amy's eyes widened as they turned to the Doctor.

Helping the Doctor to his feet, Eve continued to stare at him with wide eyes as he looked around. He scoffed as he shook his head disapprovingly, watching as people began to pull out their phones and cameras, taking pictures of the sight in the sky. "And here they come—the human race. The end comes, as it always does, down a video phone."

Trembling from the anxiety she was feeling, Amy began to step away, losing her composure. "This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind-up."

"Why would anyone wind you up?"

"You said you had a time machine."

"And you believed me."

"And then I grew up."

"Oh, you never want to do that!"

"Doctor! Shut up!"

"Don't you—wait!" Before snapping back at Eve, the Doctor suddenly began to slap himself in the forehead. Eve blinked as Amy stared at the man with confusion on her face, replacing the fear that had once been there. "I missed it! I saw it and then I missed it. What did I see?" Eve raised a brow as she watched the Doctor glance from person-to-person. She blinked when he suddenly turned and smirked.

"I can do it. I can save the planet. Now, you can either run to your loved ones and say goodbye or you can stay and help us." The Doctor stared at Amy intently as he reached out and grabbed Eve's hand. The feeling was so familiar to the woman that she nearly crumbled to his touch; it had been ages since she had felt his hand around hers. And although it was a new hand—a bonier and coarse hand, the touch was exactly as she had remembered it when the Doctor had his last face.

"No." Eve blinked at that as the Doctor gapped.

"Excuse me?"

"No!" she shouted as she suddenly grabbed the Doctor by his tie. She dragged him along as he began to panic, unsure of what the redhead was going to do. Eve watched as she was dragged along too, the Doctor squeezing her hand, refusing to release it. She raised a brow as Amy quickly approached a man, who had just parked his car and stepped out, and as he stood to his feet, she stuck the Doctor's tie into the car and slammed the door shut on it. She grabbed the stranger's car remote and locked it, leaving the Doctor stuck there.

Eve pulled her hand from the Doctor's finally before she smirked. "Amelia Pond, I always knew there was something I liked about you."

"Evelyn!" the Doctor whined, though there was no bite behind his words.

"I want to know who you are, and I mean who you _really _are!" Amy snapped as she gave the Doctor a push.

"Look up at the sky, 20 minutes until the planet burns!" the Doctor pointed out; he had no time for games.

"Then talk quickly!"

"Amy." Eve stepped between the pair as she held her arms up, hoping the frazzled woman would remain calm. "Listen, I know this is a lot to take. Trust me. I've literally been in the same position as you are right now," she began with a soft smile. Amy eyed her warily as she shook her head.

"You seem so smart and so logical."

"I am."

"So then how did you end up here, with him? This mad man?" Eve smiled at that.

"Look, Amy. This is all crazy. The world coming to an end in 20 minutes? Alien spaceships and force-fields surrounding the planet? It all seems like utter nonsense. So I don't blame you for feeling this way. But everything that's happening right now—everything that you see and hear, it's all real," Eve assured as the bewildered gleam in Amy's eyes began to dim. "The Doctor, he's mad and he's obnoxious and he always has something to say, whether you want to hear it or not…but he's always surprisingly wonderful." The Doctor stared at Eve's back with a soft expression as he glanced down to his feet.

"He cares, and I mean _really cares_ about the people on this planet. And I know this is asking a lot, but you just have to trust him. And if not him, then trust me." Eve smiled as she placed a reassuring hand on Amy's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Amy hesitated before she nodded, slowly unlocking the door and letting the Doctor free. He adjusted the tie around his next before he smiled at Eve and then to Amy. They stared at each other for a moment before the brunet pulled something out of his pocket. Tossing it to Amy, he watched as the redhead caught it with ease before she gazed down at the object in her hand.

It was an apple with a smiley face.

"You don't have to believe in me completely. But I just need you to believe for 20 minutes. That's all I'm asking." Amy stared intently down at the apple, remembering the very moment in which she had given in to the Doctor. She held it tightly in her hand before she looked up at the Doctor, determination gleaming her eyes.

"What do we do?"

§

At first, everything had been going well. They had found Rory—the nurse who had been taking photos, not of the sun, but of Prisoner Zero in his disguise, who was also Amy's boyfriend. They had discovered that the Prisoner had been using a coma patient's body for the psychic link that it needed. The Doctor's brilliant plan was to lure the guard's ship with his sonic screwdriver, and it was all going so well in the beginning. Light bulbs were bursting, trucks were running on their own; it was like a magic show.

The guard's ship had taken notice to the disturbance in the air, and that had brought immediate joy to everyone. The ship's eye that was placed in the center of the aircraft flickered about, a light following it wherever it went. Everyone could see the panic in the creature's eyes as it gazed up at the ship, and the Doctor had a triumphant smile upon his lips, because he had done it; he was going to save the world without any trouble.

But he should have known better.

Sparks pinched at his fingers as he dropped the now broken screwdriver on to the grass. His eyes widened with disbelief and horror as well as rage as he reached down for his sonic, Eve's eyes widened just as well; the Doctor used his sonic for so much.

Now it was destroyed.

So, when Prisoner Zero realized that he was safe for the time being, he disappeared, leaving the four others to themselves.

"What do we do now?" Amy frowned as she turned to the Doctor, Eve standing on the Time Lord's other side.

"We need to drive it out into the open."

"And how are we going to do that?" Eve asked incredulously as she turned to look at the Doctor with her arms crossed.

"I don't know. No TARDIS, no screwdriver, 17 minutes…" Eve frowned as her eyes flickered to the sky before the other three approached the sewage drain in which the prisoner had escaped through.

"So that _thing _lived in my house for 12 years?"

"Multi-form can live for millennia, 12 years is just a pit stop."

"Here's a question then! How come you show up on the same day that lot do—the _same _minute?"

"They're looking for him but followed me. They saw me through the crack, got a fix."

"How can he be real?! He was never real!" Rory seemed to be having a bit more trouble digesting everything that was going on, but there was no time to bring comfort to him; they only had 17 minutes.

"Doctor…" Said man turned and looked back at Eve as she thought for a moment. She looked at him before she marched up and stopped nearly right in his face. "The hospital, that's where we need to go."

"What?" Turning to Rory, Evelyn pointed to the phone.

"Look, I usually like to try and make good first impressions these days, but right now is just not the time. Give him your phone," she snapped as Rory blinked.

"I can't believe it's really her. The sidekick you always talked about."

"You could have at least called me something less humiliating," Eve snapped as Amy smiled apologetically.

"Look, no time for your shock right now. Didn't you hear? 17 minutes to save the world. So will you _please_ just give the Doctor the phone!" Eve barked as Rory did as told, though he continued to gap at her.

"And she's _exactly _the way you described her."

"Doctor, those photos that he's been taking."

"They're all of the coma patients," he finished as he looked to Rory for confirmation. The nurse nodded his head, the shock slowly withering away.

"Why does he have a dog though?" Amy inquired as she peered over the Time Lord's shoulder.

"The coma patient dreams he's walking the dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog—laptop!" The Doctor began to grin as he turned to Eve and grabbed her face. He pulled her close and planted a kiss to her forehead, confusing her. The Doctor laughed as he turned to Amy, snapping his fingers. "Your friend! What was his name? The good-looking one?"

"Oh thanks."

"Jeff."

"Oh! Thanks!

"He had a laptop, a _big _laptop in his bag! I need Jeff's laptop!" Wrapping his arms around Amy and Rory, he pulled them close to his side with a nod.

"You two, do everything Evelyn tells you. Evelyn, you do what I tell you."

"What—"

"Just like you said, you need to get to the hospital. I want everyone out of that ward and I want you three to clear out the whole floor. Phone me when it's all done!"

"But how? We don't have a phone," Eve pointed out as the Doctor winked, pulling Amy's phone from his pocket. The young woman blinked before searching through her uniform pockets; when had he taken that from her?

Tossing it to Eve, the Doctor nodded. "Now you do."

"But, Doctor!" Eve sighed as she squeezed Amy's phone in her hand and watched as the Time Lord ran off. She shook her head before turning her attention back to Amy and Rory.

"Alright, first thing's first, transportation."

"…Rory, your car!"

"Perfect, let's go!" Eve motioned for the pair to lead the way, Amy quickly tugging Rory along as he continued to deal with everything in his own way. The black haired woman grumbled to herself before as she followed after them, the three climbing into the tiny, red car parked by the sidewalk.

"Rory! I need you to get us to the hospital as quickly as possible," Eve said as Rory turned the ignition, starting the car.

"Alright, but first I need answers!"

"Fine, fine. Ask away," Evelyn said as she leaned back in her seat, Amy sitting beside her boyfriend on the passenger's side.

"You two are real?"

"Obviously."

"But I mean—everything Amy said then—"

"Yes, everything she said is all true!" Eve snapped. "In 1996, the Doctor and I crash-landed in Amy's yard, and that was when we first met her," she explained as the redhead looked back at her and smiled. "That was also when we were introduced to the crack in her wall. Opening the crack, we realized that a prison was on the other side, and someone had escaped—Prisoner Zero. And he escaped through that crack."

"I can't…" Rory nearly swerved off the road as he nearly lost himself in his train of thought.

"If you're going to accidentally crash while I tell the story then I'm stopping!"

"No, no! I need to know," he said desperately as Eve hesitated before nodding.

"Not only did Prisoner Zero escape, but he took refuge inside of Amy's house. We hadn't noticed because there was a perception filter around the room, but there was an extra door that led to where the prisoner was hiding.

"Which room?"

"Trust me, Rory. You wouldn't have noticed it."

"But we played in your house! I've been to your house—"

"Rory! Watch the road!"

"I swear, if you don't drive properly—"

"Alright, sorry, sorry! Go on."

"...You settled down now?"

"Yes!"

"Long story short, the TARDIS—the Doctor's time and space traveling ship—its engines were phasing due to the crash, so he and I told Amy to wait five minutes for us…and somehow—" Eve met Amy's gaze as they smiled softly at each other. "—five minutes turned into years."

"…Yeah," Amy said softly as Rory noticed the look on his girlfriend's face. He frowned before he reached a hand out and clasped it with the redhead's. She noticed his grasp and smiled as she held tightly to his hand, and all the while, Eve watched with a pleased smile of her own.

"Now! We're off to the hospital to evacuate it. Once we get there, I want you two to focus on getting all the patients, doctors and nurses out as quickly as possible."

"And you? What are you going to do?" Amy asked apprehensively as Eve smirked.

"I'm going to find myself a prisoner."

§

Frowning, Evelyn, Amy and Rory stood by the doors, a crowd of people standing there, trying to proceed forward. Eve glanced around as she held Amy's phone to her ear and redialed the number to Rory's phone, the nurse frowning as he walked up to the pair of women.

"They won't let anyone through. Not sure what happened up there," he said as Eve shook her head. She handed the phone to Amy, the unsuspecting woman blinking.

"Keep trying him. For now, I want you all to get these people out of here quick."

"How are we going to do that?" Rory asked as Eve shrugged.

"Sound authoritative. People in a panic are always looking for someone to lead them. Just as long as you sound like you know what you're doing, they'll eventually do what you tell them," the 26 year old stated as Amy watched her.

"And what about you?"

"I'm going to do some investigating." Eve turned and began to run down the hall, unnoticed, while Rory and Amy watched her go. They frowned but then turned to each other before they nodded and began herding people out of the building. Rory ushered people out the door as quickly and efficiently as he could. All the while, Amy continued to phone the Doctor, finally reaching him after the third try.

"Doctor, we're at the hospital. Rory's in the middle of getting everybody out." Rory listened as Amy nodded to herself. "…Almost everyone's out, except for the coma patients. They've been kept out and no one knows why…Evelyn? She's—" Amy blinked as she frowned, Rory's curiosity getting the best of him.

"What's he saying?" His question went unanswered as the redhead continued to frown.

"You said to listen to what she told us to do! How was I supposed to know you didn't want her wandering off?" Amy snapped into the phone. "…She went to find Prisoner Zero."

The Doctor let out a frustrated sigh as he muttered to himself, maneuvering his borrowed fire truck rather easily. He grumbled as he hung up the phone, setting it on the dashboard before he lifted his hand and pressed a button. The sirens to the truck began to ring as he held tightly to the steering wheel.

"Same old impatient woman." That was his Evelyn, alright.

§

Eve quickly pulled the door open to the fire escape as she panted, glancing down the hall. Her eyes widened as she blinked, the entire corridor a complete wreck. She slowly ventured forward, stepping over a fallen stretcher. She avoided bumping into miscellaneous trays and tables before she stopped, a woman and two children rounding the corner. A fearful expression was etched on the mother's face as she held each child by their hand.

"Miss! Help us!"

"What happened? Are you alright?" Eve asked hesitantly as she stopped a few feet away. She eyed the woman carefully; although the entire zone of the hospital was a complete mess, this woman and her children were perfectly untouched and unscathed.

"There was a man—a man with a dog, and I think Dr. Ramsden's dead. And the nurses…" Eve remained calm as she stared at the woman's lips. She slowly began to back away as she cleared her throat, forcing a smile across her lips.

"It's going to be alright. Just stay right there—"

"Eve!" Said woman stopped as she looked over her shoulder. She shook her head at the two approaching people, watching as they stopped and looked at her quizzically. They glanced at the woman behind her before their eyes widened, Eve nodding before she quickly looked back at the woman and her children.

"Phone him." Eve said nothing else, Amy quickly doing as told. She pulled out her cell and quickly redialed Rory's number. It rang once before she heard the Doctor's voice on the other end.

"_Did you find Evelyn_?"

"Yep."

"_So then you're all in_?"

"Yep. But so is Prisoner Zero." Amy watched intently as Eve continued to back away from the stranger.

"_You all need to get out of there_!" The Doctor's voice almost went unnoticed as the three stared at the approaching woman.

"He was so angry! He kept shouting and shouting—and his dog. The size of that dog—I swear it was rabid." Although the woman's voice was echoing through the halls, it was the child's lips that were moving. "Where did he go? Did you see at all?" Eve swallowed hard as she subtly motioned for Rory and Amy to back away as well. They did as told, staying close to each other's side.

"…_Oh_, I'm doing it wrong again, aren't I?" the woman asked, her voice now in sync with her own mouth. "I'm always doing that. So. Many. _Mouths_." Suddenly, she was bearing her teeth, snarling at the three of them. The two children did the same, their teeth identical to the woman's. Rory gasped as Amy stared with gleaming eyes. They quickly turned and began to run as Eve lingered behind, staring hard at Prisoner Zero before she turned and followed after them. No one noticed the Doctor's voice on the phone, which was held tightly in the redhead's grasp.

"Hurry!" Eve shouted as they ran down the hall and into the room at the end. Rory and Amy pushed the doors open and waited only a moment for Eve to sprint in after them. They then shut the doors, Eve frantically looking around before she grabbed a broom and slid it through the handles in order to keep it all shut. They jumped as Prisoner Zero slammed soundly against the door, causing the three humans to back away.

"Amy, you still on the line with the Doctor?" Eve questioned as she kept her eyes on the doors. She didn't look back as Amy nodded, the apprehension and fear obvious on her face. "Then talk to him," the black haired woman said as she finally tore her gaze from the doors and smiled. Amy hesitated before she began to feel like herself again, the overwhelming fear subsiding just for a moment.

"Doctor, we're in the coma ward, but it's here. It's getting in." Eve turned back to the door as she took a deep breath, the three of them backing as far into the room as they could. She listened as Amy spoke on the phone, confusion suddenly laced in her voice.

"Um—first floor on the left, fourth from the end." What the hell was he asking her?

With a loud crack, the broom broke in half and the doors swung open. In came Prisoner Zero, his eyes set on the young woman he had hidden from for 12 years. "Oh dear. Little, Amelia Pond." Said woman trembled as she slowly let her arm fall to her side, clutching tightly to her cell. "I've watched you grow up. 12 years—and you never even knew I was there." Amelia breathed heavily as Rory stood close behind her, though he wasn't sure what sort of support he could give her at this point.

"Little Amelia Pond, waiting for her magical doctor and his apprentice to return." Amy's eyes widened. "But not this time, Amelia," the creature said with a sinister smirk.

"You stay away from her!" Eve yelled as she stepped in front of the red head. "Whatever business you have, it's not with her!" she snapped as Amelia reached out and grabbed Eve's hand tightly. She closed her eyes and found solace in Eve's presence, but her moment was broken when her cell phone beeped, catching her attention. She opened her eyes and glanced down, blinking as she read the text from Rory.

_Duck._

Suddenly, the distant siren that had been ringing through the air was finally noticed, Amy turning to the window before she tugged both Eve and Rory to the floor. Just as they hit the ground, the window to their right broke open, the end of a ladder poking through it. The three of them slowly exchanged startled glances before looking up and watching a man appearing from the opening with a wide grin.

"Right! Hello! Am I late?" The Doctor instantly hopped off the ladder before he looked to the clock, Amy, Eve, and Rory all following his lead. They watched as he shook his head. "Nope! Three minutes to go. So still time."

"Time for what, _Time Lord_?" Prisoner Zero asked scornfully as said Time Lord smiled tauntingly.

"Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat, and no one will die."

"The Atraxi will kill me this time," the prisoner pointed out. "If I am to die—let there be _fire_."

"Oh, ho okay! You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again! Just leave." Eve noticed the confused look upon the prisoner's borrowed face as he raised a brow through the woman.

"I did not open the crack."

"Somebody. Did."

"The cracks in the skin of the universe—don't you know where they came from?" The Doctor thought for a moment as he stared at the disguised alien. The smirk irked the Time Lord as he stared at the creature before him, who smirked at him. "You don't, do you?"

"The crack in my wall—the Doctor doesn't know where it came from then?" Amy asked quickly as Eve shook her head with a grimace.

"Apparently not."

Catching everyone off guard, the child's voice emitted from the mother's lips. "The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know. Doesn't know! Doesn't know!" the voice teased the brunet, but his eyes were glued to the clock. "The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open." Her voice was now the correct match once more.

"_Silence_ will fall." Eve shivered as she met the prisoner's gaze for just a brief second. She could feel the tension in the air, and if she wasn't putting a brave face on for Amy and Rory, she may have let her guard down and crumbled.

Letting her words fall to the back of his mind, the Doctor smiled wily as another minute ticked by. "And we're off!" His green eyes sparkled as his smile widened into a grin. "Look at that!" Suddenly, the Doctor pointed, causing everyone to follow where he was pointing to.

The clock read 0:00

"Yeah, I know. Just a clock—whatever. But do you know what's happening right now?" the Doctor asked innocently as the prisoner looked back to him slowly. The rage inside was festering in his borrowed eyes as he glared at the Doctor through the three figures he had disguised himself as. "In one, little bedroom, my team are working—Jeff and the world." The Doctor nodded to himself, glancing at the clock once more.

"Do you know what they're doing?" Prisoner Zero remained silent. "They're spreading word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out!" The fury and the hatred in the prisoner's eyes gleamed like flames in a fire as the Doctor continued to smile, though it was much softer than before.

"Do you know what the word is?" he asked. "The word is Zero." Eve smirked at that as she crossed her arms, nodding in approval as Amy smiled widely and Rory watched with amazement; he still couldn't believe any of it.

"Now, if I was up in the sky, in a ship, monitoring all Earth and communication, I'd probably take that as a hint. If I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able to track a simple virus to its source in—what? Under a minute?" The Doctor nodded, satisfied with his estimate. "The source—by the way—is right here." In his hand, he held out Rory's phone.

Abruptly, a bright, white light flashed through the windows, causing Eve and Amy and Rory to wince, covering their eyes. They stepped back from the direction of the light as the Doctor grinned. "Oh! I think they just found us." Amy and Rory rushed to the blinds, peeking through in order to get a glimpse at the space ship outside; a real space ship! Eve lingered back as she watched the Doctor and the prisoner carefully.

"The Atraxi are limited," the prisoner stated calmly. "While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me," it pointed out. "They've tracked a _phone_."

"Yeah, but this is the good bit—and I mean, this is my _favorite _bit," he said, Eve rolling her eyes. "Do you know what this phone is full of?" he asked as the prisoner tried to keep a strong face. "Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here." He scrolled through the phone options before he nodded. "And they're being uploaded…now." Eve let out a smile of relief, relaxing as a weight lifted off her shoulders; so the world was still safe.

"The final score is no TARDIS, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare—who da man?!" Everyone wore a deadpanned look. "Oh, I'm never saying that again, fine," he pouted as he waved his three helpers off.

"I'll take a new form."

"Oh, stop it," the Doctor whined lightly. "You know you can't. It takes months to form that kind of psychic link."

"And I've had _years_." Eve's eyes widened as it all began to click in her head. She swiftly span around as the prisoner began to glow a reddish hue. The 26 year old was quick, catching Amy as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Realizing what the prisoner meant, the Doctor turned around with a horrified look on his face as he quickly approached Evelyn's side, Rory kneeling opposite of them. "Amy!" The Doctor cupped the unconscious woman's face as he tried to reach her. "You've got to hold on! Stay awake!"

"Doctor…" Rory tapped the Time Lord on the back as he and Eve both looked up from Amy. They turned to catch what it was that had caught Rory's attention, and their eyes widened.

"But that's…that's not Amy," Evelyn whispered. The Doctor shook his head as his jaw feel ajar.

"No. No that's not." They all stared as Evelyn smirked at them with her hands behind her back.

"Doctor, why is that me?" Eve slowly asked as the Doctor shook his head, standing to his feet. He marched up to the other Evelyn as he narrowed his eyes, taking a close look; she had the same face, same hair—eyes—nose, same slim figure, even the same clothes.

"You're linked with Amy, not V. So why are you copying her?"

"I'm not." A familiar young voice rang out as the copy of Eve continued to smirk, a young girl stepping out from behind her, clutching her hand. The Doctor's eyes widened as Eve continued to stare completely shocked.

"Poor Amy Pond," the copy of the young girl said. "Still such a child inside. She's dreaming of the magical doctor and his apprentice, waiting for them to return for her." The Doctor felt a wave of guilt course through him, Evelyn remaining at Amy's side.

"…That's not it. She can still hear us." He swiftly turned to Evelyn as he smiled widely. "She can feel you." Eve blinked as she looked down and her eyes widened; Amy's hand was clutching tightly to hers.

Running up to Amelia once more, the Doctor knelt down as he carefully held her face in his hands. "Amy, just listen to me. Remember the room—the room in your house you couldn't see? Remember when you went inside? And I tried to stop you, but you did." Eve and Rory watched silently as the Doctor spoke. "You went in the room, you went inside. Dream about what you saw!" the Doctor insisted as he held her by her cheeks.

"No, no!" Young Amelia pond's eyes widened as she held tightly to Evelyn's hand. She shook her head as a red glow surrounded her once more, everyone looking over to the prisoner.

And there, was the truth, hanging before them.

The Doctor rose to his feet as he approached the creature, observing it closely. "Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself."

§

Just like he always did, he'd saved the world again. The prisoner was apprehended, and the Doctor had been sure to make it clear that the Atraxi were no longer welcome near or around or on Earth ever again; not while he was around. So, all was well that ended well. And as the first adventure for Amelia Pond came to a close, so did many other things.

Like Evelyn and the Doctor.

He had been rather quick on his feet. The moment he had felt his key burning in his breast pocket of his new clothes—which now consisted of a tweed jacket, suspenders and a bow-tie—the Doctor didn't wait to grab Eve's hand and drag her off back towards the TARDIS. And when they had arrived, she was brand new again. Her paint was back to its bright blue Eve first remembered seeing when she had met the Doctor, and just with the snap of his fingers, he could open the door.

Stepping inside was the best part. Everything was new again. It was much different than the last design. The last regeneration's TARDIS was a bit dingier, though there was a tough character to it that Eve enjoyed. This Doctor's TARDIS was bright and modern. It was new, and she thought the TARDIS had done that not just for the Doctor but for Eve too; it helped her truly understand that the man she was with was still the Doctor, but he was not the same Doctor entirely.

"So? What do you think?" Eve turned around as the Doctor stood by the door, leaning back against it with a fond smile. There was a playfulness inside of him, but she could see past it all in his eyes. As he gazed at her, he was waiting for something—_hoping _for something.

He was hoping for her approval.

"…I like it." She felt like she had said that somewhere before.

Grinning, the Doctor nodded as he approached her side, watching as she began to steer the ship. "It's best if we take her for a test drive. I want to make sure she's in perfect condition before we go anywhere else!" Eve's eyes dimmed at that before she cleared her throat and smiled.

"I know just the place!" Things were a bit different, but everything was rather familiar about all the controls. The normal thrumming and moaning of the TARDIS caught their attention as wide smiles spread across their faces. The Doctor looked over at Eve and smiled happily as he watched her gaze up at the cylinder beam; it was just as it should have been all that time ago.

Slowly, after a moment, the police box calmed and came to a stop. The Doctor followed after Eve as she hummed. "I never got to say goodbye to Amy and Rory," she pointed out quietly as the Doctor raised a brow. He shrugged as he motioned for Eve to open the door.

"You forget. We're in a time machine! You can go back—" The Doctor stopped as he stepped out.

They were back in Eve's room.

"Why are we…" he trailed off as Evelyn smiled sadly back at him. He stared at her for a moment as he shook his head, taking a close step towards her, and as he did, she took one away from him; that had hurt.

"Evelyn—"

"I can't go with you," she said quietly as she smiled weakly. She watched as the Doctor, the man she had dreamt about for so long, stood before her with his puppy-dog eyes that gleamed in the light. She cleared her throat as she took a deep breath, her quivering making it harder to breathe. The Doctor stared intently at her as he tried to stay as neutral as possible.

"…I want an explanation." The Time Lord stiffened as Eve finally looked up, meeting his green eyes with her brown ones. "I want you to tell my why you did it."

"…Did what?" Eve laughed as she crossed her arms.

"Don't act innocent. Just because you regenerated doesn't mean you've forgotten. I know it doesn't." The Doctor closed his eyes as he took a moment to think to himself. Eve watched him carefully as he did so before he finally spoke.

"I already told you why."

"No!" Eve yelled as her composure broke. "I've waited _three years_ for an explanation, and what you said is not good enough!" she exclaimed angrily as the Doctor flinched at the rage in her voice. He watched her silently as the young woman slowly began to calm down. She stared at the floor as she shook her head before she sighed.

"You know, I always imagined what I would say to you if I ever saw you again." Eve laughed at herself as she scoffed. "In my head I was always so calm and collected, and I knew _exactly _what I wanted to say," she stated as her voice quaked. She frowned deeply as she stared at the Doctor with a disappointed look upon her face before she shook her head.

"But now that you're here, I can't even yell at the proper you—the one who left me behind! Did you do that on purpose? Come back to me when you knew that you'd be completely different?" The Doctor felt a sharp pain in his chest, his hearts clenching as her words fell from her lips.

"Evelyn…I'm still the same person you knew. I'm still—"

"I know!" she snapped as she squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her temple. "I know you are…I'm just…it all happened so quickly. I didn't have time to be angry with you, and I never had time to really realize that you changed…" That he was no longer the Doctor she knew.

With a sigh, Evelyn shook her head as she looked back to the Doctor with an apologetic stare. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." She was still livid, but the Doctor was still dealing with his regeneration just as she was; she wasn't being fair about that. "…I'm just…I'm sorry." The Doctor nodded, though he wore the same hurt expression that he had before.

"…I'm not stupid. I know the adventures with you come to an end eventually," she said quietly as the Doctor watched her silently. "I'm human and you aren't, that's the bottom line. Your regeneration is just proof of that," she stated before turning to look at the Time Lord.

"But if I was going to stop travelling with you, then it should have been on my own terms!" she screamed as hot tears began to fall down her cheeks. The Doctor closed his eyes as he grimaced, opening them after a second and taking a step towards Eve.

"V—"

"No!" she shouted. "What you did was wrong! If I can't have the luxury of spending forever with you, then it should have been my choice! It should have been me who decided whether I stayed with or not, not you!" she yelled angrily as the Doctor held his hands out to reach for her. His eyes widened as she jerked away from him; that had been the first time she had pushed him away like that.

"…Evelyn, I had no choice."

"No. _You _had a choice. _I _didn't!"

"Evelyn…please," the Doctor whispered. "What I did—I did for you. I could never live with myself knowing you died because of me," he said quietly as he took a careful step towards her. She remained where she was as she gazed at the new face of the Doctor; he was different, but the gleam in his eyes was the same.

"You…You are my world, Evelyn. The universe would mean absolutely nothing if you didn't exist," he stated as he slowly reached out and grabbed her arms gently before pulling her into a hug. He closed his eyes as she trembled in his embrace, as if she were cold. He ran his fingers through her hair as she closed her eyes and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"…Please," he said quietly. "I'm a mess without you—which I'm sure you've known all along. So for me, for this lonely traveler, _stay_," he pleaded. Evelyn took a deep breath as she reveled in the Time Lord's warmth. He stiffened as she stepped away from him, staring for a long moment. She smiled weakly before she took one more step closer. She watched as he stared intently at her, his green eyes falling upon her parted lips.

Carefully, Evelyn pressed her body against his, the Doctor letting out a wavering breath. His blood boiled as his fingers began to tingle, Eve's face drawing closer to his. He watched through half-lidded eyes as the young woman's nose brushed his, her hands running up his arms before they grasped the tweed blazer. Rising to the tips of her toes, Eve pressed her lips against the Doctor's hard. No longer was she confused about how she felt. No longer did she try to hide the truth behind the small touches and the light caresses. There was no more dancing around what she wanted.

The Doctor stared for a moment before he shut his eyes and let his instincts carry him. This was his first time kissing Eve in this form, but it was still all familiar to him—the way her soft lips felt against his, the way her body felt flush against him; it was all the same. His lips moved in sync with Eve's, the Doctor's hands first cupping the woman's face before they ran down her figure and stopped at her hips. He pulled her closer to his body—leaving absolutely no space between them. His mouth devoured Eve's, her gasps lighting a flame within him. He nearly shivered as the 26 year old dug her hands through his hand, her finger tips leaving a trail of electricity behind on his scalp. She tasted the same way he remembered; sweet with a bit of sour.

She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. The only thing she could do was continue to kiss the Doctor. She'd forgotten what had brought on the argument in the first place, and she didn't care. Because, in that moment, no matter how much time passed, no matter where he went, he was hers. And she wouldn't share him. She didn't care how many more people he travelled with, how many faces he'd have; he was still her Doctor.

Regretfully, the Doctor slowly pulled away, not before he dipped down once more and stole one more chaste kiss from Eve's awaiting lips. They huffed and puffed quietly, Eve leaning against him before she met his gaze. His eyes were hopeful and his hearts were racing; she had to stay with him.

Taking a step away, Eve smiled softly as she cupped the Doctor's cheek with one hand. She watched as realization hit the Time Lord, much like a car hit a deer. She let her hand fall to her side before the Doctor closed his eyes, the two standing in a broken moment.

§

Two years. It had been two years since the last time Amelia Pond had seen the Doctor and Evelyn Young. And in those two years, many things had changed, but she still never forgot.

She still waited.

_Doctor, it's going to be alright. _

The Doctor sat in his TARDIS for a moment as he stared at the emptiness. He grasped tightly to the console as he leaned forward, letting a defeated sigh escape from his lips. He slowly slid his hand into the inside of his jacket, pulling out something from the inside pocket. He carefully held a slightly smudged envelope, the edges slightly charred. He squeezed tightly to it and closed his eyes, having already memorized every word the letter inside. With a shallow breath, he slowly slid the envelope back into his pocket before he shut his eyes once more.

_I need…I need to do this. And I think you need this too. _

He opened his green eyes and stared silently before he nodded to himself and pulled the lever of the control panel, staring his ship up.

_There's someone who's waited for you—someone who's waited longer than I have. Go find her, Doctor._

Amelia lied with her eyes shut as she tried to sleep. The night was dragging on, but she felt as if it was already tomorrow.

_Go find Amelia Pond, and show her the universe. Show her the world you showed me! _

The Doctor smiled widely as the TARDIS landed safely. He sighed as he took a moment to straighten out his bow-tie, stopping as he remembered the way Eve had done the same thing before she turned away from him.

_Don't make her wait any longer. _

Pulling the door open, the Doctor stepped out as he turned to his ship and gave her a good look over. He smiled, happy with the way she turned out, noticing the sound of a door opening in the distance. He smiled more as he turned and looked over at the redhead standing in the yard, staring at him with wide eyes. He nodded to her as he turned to fully face her.

_I just…this isn't goodbye, Doctor. So go, go and live. _

The Doctor closed his eyes.

_Live for me._

With a wide grin, the Doctor watched as Amelia slowly approached him, a wild gleam in her eyes. "Sorry about running off earlier. Brand new TARDIS, bit exciting!"

Amelia slowly approached the Doctor before she stopped in front of him. They stared at each other for a moment before Amelia began to smile widely. He smiled back at her as he turned to his blue ship, pressing his hand gently on the door.

And so, began the Doctor's adventures with the girl who waited.

Amelia Pond.

* * *

><p><strong>I love the Ponds. Personally, Amy was one of my favorite companions. I loved Donna and Martha as well...honestly, I loved them all! And although Eve hasn't really interacted with any of the past companions, she has now met both Amy and Rory. And although right now it seems like she's going to be missing out on some Pond action, I assure you that it's not the end for Eve and the Doctor and the Ponds! Or else this story would be rather pointless and short XD So, here we are, second chapter to this story! I hope that whoever is here, you enjoyed the first chapter and that you enjoy this chapter! There is going to be more to come shortly, don't you worry!<strong>

**Thank you so very much for reading this second installment of this story! I'm glad to know that it is to everyone's liking thus far! **

**Oh, and just to clear up any confusion, if there is anyone here who is reading this and may not quite understand what's going on, there is a first story that you should read before this. I'm sure you're all smart enough to get that by now, but just in case I thought it would be helpful just to put a little message for those who are terribly confused LOL I probably should have placed a notice in the first chapter, so my apologies for the confusion! If you're interested in trying to understand what's going on, please give my first story, "Written in Stone" a try! If not, no worries and sorry for any confusion! **

**Anyways, thank you so much for reading! I hope you have all enjoyed this so far. I will work hard and hopefully will have the next update soon. This week in particular has been a rather busy one, and I've been going from place to place, but I'll do my best! **

**Thank you :)**

**Reviews: **

**silent song of shadows: **Hi there! Glad to hear that you've enjoy the first chapter of this story! And I'm also relieved to know that you liked the first story enough to come read the sequel :) More will be coming soon, not exactly sure when, but ideally the next update won't take longer than two days to get up! But we'll see. Thank you so much for reading and giving this story a shot! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and future chapters to come!

**P.E. Ward****: **Yes! Eleven and Eve had finally interacted and met. Granted, they're obviously not quite hitting it on the right foot...but all things take time! Especially all good things, at least, that is what I've been told XD I know things are looking a bit murky for the pair right now, but I promise things will get better! As for your assumption...I'm not going to spoil anything by saying yes but...well, you'll just have to see! I will say that isn't the last you're going to see of her. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you shared your thoughts with me :D

**xXKaminari-TsubasaXx: **There dynamic is going to be different in subtle sort of ways. I feel like since each Doctor is a bit different, there are certain things about their relationship that are going to change. It's going to be exciting to write them out! As for their relationship at the moment, a lot has happened in such a short amount of time, and I think for Eve, it's just hard for her to come to terms with everything. She's adjusted just fine, but I think there is a fine line between the two, and she can adjust to a new Doctor, but having to really accept his change, on top of the fact she still has unresolved anger towards him? It's just a lot! Eventually those two will resolve their issues, and that's when the real fun starts XD And Amy and Eve is a friendship I've been dying to dive into! I think there are a lot of qualities about them that will mesh well, and I personally did love Amy too! The River topic is something I'm putting a lot of thought into...it will be interesting to say the least ;) Thank you so very much for reviewing and reading and following! I appreciate you taking the time to read and tell me what your thoughts are! I appreciate it!

**Lady Artimes Blaine: **I hope that was a good read for you! There are still a lot of unresolved issues between Eleven and Eve that we'll be getting too soon, and then there's going to be Eve with Amy and Rory, so hopefully that will be a great read for you! I'll work hard and make sure it is...hopefully it will all turn out well and to your liking! Thank you for reading, and I hope you continue to read this and enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the first story! Thank you so much, again!

**Littlebirdd: **I'm so happy to see that you're reading this story! I wasn't sure what I was going to do without seeing a happy face after each chapter! You spoil me :D Thank you so much for reading. I can only assume and hope that you've liked what I've written so far. If not, please don't be shy and leave me an unhappy face. I'll be sure to fix the problem as quickly and as well as I can! Judging by the happy smile though, I will say that you are satisfied! I hope you read the next chapter, and I look forward to another smiley! Thank you!

**margie-me: **I'm glad you liked the first chapter :) I know it seems like V and the others won't be interacting much from this chapter, but don't worry! You'll see more of the four of them together, and hopefully I'll be able to write them out well! I understand what you mean. Your Doctor was the Fourth so I understand the lingering pain when you think of him leaving the show! Ten was mine (since I have not seen Classic Doctor Who yet) and I still get depressed XD And seeing Eleven go was sad too, especially because I finally was able to love him as the Doctor! Seeing him talk to Clara was just a complete tear-jerker right there! I'm glad I have his character down thus far. I'm a bit nervous just because I've grown accustomed to writing Ten, and even though they're similar, they are different. But I'm working hard, so hopefully Eleven will stay in character! I'll be sure to keep what you said about his character in mind when I'm writing :) I'll update as soon as soon as I can! Thanks for reading, and thank you for your helpful advice!

**Nonuser: **I'm glad you're reading this new story and enjoying! Hopefully you'll continue to enjoy. I've got a lot in store for Eleven and Eve, and the Ponds and River and Clara, etc. So I hope it all comes together and it is all to your liking! Thank you for reading!

**TooLazyToLogin: **When I'm writing, I also try and put a bit of originality into it without changing the plot of the series completely, so I'm glad that you see that and are enjoying it so far! I'm not really sure what you mean by bae (sorry if that makes me look extremely dumb or ignorant LOL) but I'm going to assume it something's good? Well, I hope it is! And I hope that means you like Eve XD I'll update as soon as I can, until then, hang in there! Hope you like this chapter and future posts that I put up! Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)

**Alice: **I'm glad you think I have Eleven right so far! I've said this in the past, but characters being _out _of character in stories is one of my biggest pet-peeves, so knowing that I'm not doing that same thing makes me feel quite a bit better! Thank you for that! There will definitely be more Pond and Eve and Eleven development! And River...well that's going to be interesting one, isn't it? You'll have to just wait and see what happens with Eve and River! And it's ok, spelling errors happen, I know they happen to me all the time, especially when I'm tired LOL so it's no problem, don't worry about! :D Thanks for reading! I hope you continue on reading and liking this story!

**Reading: **Hello there! I'm happy to know that you read the first story and liked it so much that you continued on to this story! I'm going to miss Ten too! But all things come to an end, sadly. But Eleven is going to be great! They'll be different (not completely) but it'll be a good different, I think, and I hope you think so too. Thank you for giving this second story a chance. I hope it will be worth it for you in the end. I'll work hard to make sure it is!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related to the series**

_Reunited_

**3295: Starship, UK**

Amy tried not to frown as she followed closely after the Doctor. She watched as he glanced around but said nothing, a determined gleam in his eyes.

He had finally come for her. No longer was she the girl waiting for the Doctor. She was now the Doctor's companion. But, although she wanted to be thrilled, there was something wrong—there was something rather important that was missing. And she had a feeling that it was affecting the Doctor far more than he was letting on. She barely knew him, but she knew him enough to know that the gleam in his eyes was a sad one, and his smile was a forced smile. Still, she didn't say much, because the first time she had tried to mention something, the alien had nearly shut down.

And at this very moment, he was gloomier than she had ever seen him before.

"I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision." Everyone stared at the screen, the truth of the United Kingdom starship now out in the open. The Doctor glanced at Amy as she stared intently at the screen before she looked at him.

"I voted for this? Why would I do that?" The Doctor tried to keep a neutral expression as he looked back at the young woman.

"Because you knew I'd be faced with an impossible choice if we stayed here…humanity or the alien." The Doctor shook his head as he sighed. "You took it upon yourself to save me from that…and that was wrong." Amy stared at the Time Lord with tear-filled eyes as he spoke softly to her.

"You don't ever decide what I need to know."

"I don't even remember doing it!"

"You did it, and that's what counts."

"I'm—I'm sorry."

"Oh, I don't care," the Doctor snapped as he looked upon the redhead with disdain. "When I'm done here, you're going home."

There was anger, and frustration, but then there was something else in the Doctor's eyes that Amy saw, and that was guilt.

Amy lashed out as she shook her head; she wasn't going to lie down and let the Doctor do as he pleased. Because it had only been a mistake, and whatever she had done, she had done for him. She had done everything she could to protect him. And in the end, that was what truly mattered.

"Three options. One—I let the star whale continue in unendurable agony. Two—I kill everyone on this ship, or three—I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can…and then, find a new name because I won't be the Doctor anymore." In that very moment, both the Doctor and Amy thought the same thing; what would have Evelyn said in that moment?

"There must be something we can do—some other way."

All the rage, all the guilt, all the sorrow the Doctor had been feeling began to rise to his skin, through his veins as he began tinkering with the machine that controlled the shocks shooting at the star whale's brain. He shook his head as he lost a slip of control. "Nobody talk to me. Nobody HUMAN HAS ANYTHING TO SAY TO ME TODAY!" And just like he wanted, everyone quietly steered away from him.

What could he do? What was there for him to say? There was no other choice for him. Right?

Right?

The Doctor closed his eyes for only a moment as he remembered the last time he had seen Evelyn's face. He stopped as he remembered her tears, remembered her fury—remembered her broken smile. He stared at the wires in his hand for a moment as he remembered her voice, the way she pulled away from him.

What was he now without her? For she had been there for him in every broken, shattered, disgraceful moment he had been through. She had saved him when he needed it most. She had given him a chance when he thought he had none left. So then, what was he now that she was gone? He was helpless. He had been withered down to nothing but a murderer now. He had no other choice.

_You had a choice. I didn't!_

And as Eve's voice rang in his head, he realized something; there was always a choice.

"Doctor!" Amy's voice rang out as she smiled widely, rushing up to the queen and grabbed her hand carefully. "Whatever you're doing—stop!" she snapped as she then tugged the other woman towards the button; the one button that could save them all.

"Sorry, your majesty! Going to need your hand!" The Doctor didn't say a thing. He merely watched carefully as Amy forced Liz's hand upon the button. With one swift motion, the entire ship shook, the machine controlling the star whale now shut down. The creature groaned out as the ground beneath their feet shook, the Doctor's eyes wide. He waited for a moment before everything stabilized once more before he looked over at Amy, who grinned.

"Amy, what did you do?" the Doctor asked as he leaned against the wall to help him stand back to his feet. Amy shook her head with hope gleaming in them.

"Nothing. Nothing at all!"

"We've increased speed!" Hawthorne pointed out as he stared at the monitor, Amy giving him a knowing look.

"Well, you've stopped torturing the _pilot_, so that's got to help!"

Liz Ten shook her head as she stared down at the ground, looking through it and to the star whale. "It's still here. I don't understand."

Amy sighed as she smiled, walking up to Liz and grabbing her gently by the shoulder. "The star whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago," she explained. "It volunteered! You didn't have to trap it or torture it—that was all just you," the redhead explained, the Doctor's eyes gleaming all that time. "It came because it couldn't stand to watch all the children cry." And then, the Doctor's eyes softened.

"…What if you were really old and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead? No future…if you were that old and that kind…and the very last of your kind," Amy looked to the Doctor as her eyes met his and he stared back, his green irises filled with emotions he couldn't quite explain. "You couldn't just stand there and watch children cry." Amy knew that well.

And that was why Amy Pond was with the Doctor. That was why the Doctor couldn't travel alone. He needed someone to show him things from a different perspective. When he was clouded by the blackness of the choices he needed to make, he needed someone to guide him through it. Because, as much hope as he brought to others, sometimes the Doctor needed hope for himself. And beautiful, kind, spunky Amy had done just that.

And with a laugh, the Doctor realized just why Eve had liked Amy so much.

**5029: Alfava Metraxis**

"So! I've done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted the ship to its destination, and…parked us right alongside!"

River Song. The one the Doctor couldn't explain. She was everything that he hated, because she was his future, and even though he was a new face and a new Doctor, he was still the same; he wasn't ready to face his future.

The Doctor scoffed as he shook his head, staring at River. He closed his eyes for only a moment as he tried to forget what he couldn't. He tensed as he heard her voice ring in his head.

_It's not over for you. You'll see me again! You've got all of that to come._ And just as she had said, there she was.

"Well, come along, Pond." The Doctor stood to his feet as he stuck his nose in the air like a child who was throwing a fit. "Let's have a look." He began to make his way to the door, Amy lingering behind to stay beside the newest guest on the TARDIS—though it seemed she knew the ship well.

"Wait! Environment checks!"

"Oh, right! Environment checks." River smirked as she shook her head, watching as the Doctor stuck his head out the door, snidely remarking on the weather. "We're on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System. Oxygen-rich atmosphere, all toxins in the soft band, 11-hour day, and…" River and Amy watched as the Doctor stuck his head out once more and took a sniff. "Chances of rain later."

"He thinks he so hot when he does that." Amy chuckled as the Doctor shut the door and returned to the console, taking a seat at the chair behind the pair of ladies.

"How come you can fly the TARDIS?" the redhead inquired as the blonde beside her smiled devilishly.

"Oh, I had lessons from the very best," River said as the Doctor smiled pompously, assuming she had been talking about him. "It's a shame you were busy that day!" The Doctor's smile fell at that; instantly, he knew whom she was talking about.

"She was always better at navigating than you," River said softly as Amy blinked, looking from the Doctor to River. He stared up at her before he slowly stood to his feet, remembering what she had said before—the very first time they had met.

At the time, when they had first met—River's very last time—she had mentioned a woman's name. _Doctor? How early is this for you? Where's Lyn?_ And now, it was beginning to make a bit of sense.

"…I see she's gone?" Amy frowned from the confusion she felt as the Doctor and River stared at each other, River with a soft smile and the Doctor doing his best not to let any sort of emotion slip through his face.

"…Yes. She suggested taking a break for a bit," he said softly before he then remembered what River had said to him before.

_Have we done crash of the Byzantium?_

So then, this must have been it. One of the very last times before…

The Doctor shook his head as he cleared his throat. He watched as River glanced around the TARDIS before she smiled forlornly. "It's always much quieter when she's gone, isn't it?" she asked as Amy glanced to the Doctor, she watched as the Time Lord tried to keep a composed expression, though she could see him struggling in his eyes.

"Yes, well, she's much happier now." River smirked at that. The Doctor blinked as he raised a curious brow, watching as the blonde shrugged.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing her soon."

"What—"

"Spoilers!" The Doctor frowned as he watched River begin to make her way to the door, grabbing her red heels as she moved.

"So then, why did they land here?"

**2010: Leadworth, Gloucestershire**

He was back. How could he be back? How was that possible? And Amy had tried to_ kiss him_? And now he was on the TARDIS?

Rory's head was spinning.

Standing over the Doctor as he sat beneath the console and the floor, Rory stood stiffly, Amy watching him carefully for his reaction. She stared at her fiancé as he tried to come up with the right words for what he was feeling in that moment; he couldn't even think of one.

"Life out there—it dazzles! I mean, it blinds you to the things that are important!" the Doctor called out as he kept his goggles over his eyes, the wires beneath the console sparking lightly. "I've seen it devour relationships and plans—" The ship shook and creaked as the Doctor paused, gazing up at Rory through the glass floor as he stiffly gazed back down out him.

"…It's meant to do that." Rory said nothing as Amy sighed, looking back over at him as she paced.

What had she done? She had tried kissing the Doctor? No, no. She had kissed the Doctor. What had she been thinking? Why would she have done that? She hoped Rory didn't get the wrong idea…or, technically, the right idea. It was all a mess, really.

And then she wondered, what would have Evelyn said?

"For one person to have seen it all—to taste the glory and then go back?" the Doctor's voice softened as he shook his head. "It will tear you apart."

"Is that what happened with Evelyn?" The Doctor immediately stopped speaking as Amy froze. Her head snapped in the direction her fiancé was standing in as he stared with innocence in his eyes; in his mind, the question had been harmless. "Is that why she's gone? I haven't seen her once, but she was with you the last time," Rory pointed out as he looked from the Doctor to Amy, slowly noticing the way the redhead shot him an annoyed look. He blinked before he realized his blunder by the look on the alien's face.

"Sorry…I…" Rory awkwardly covered his mouth as he cleared his throat, the Doctor standing to his feet before he carefully made his way back on to the platform. He shook his head as he tried to face a smile, though anyone could see the strain that was left upon his expression.

"No, no. That's not what happened to Evelyn. At least—not that I know of," he said quietly as he stood before Rory—who stared with guilt; he had never seen the Doctor look so defeated before, not that he knew much about the stranger in the first place. "Evelyn…well, she was rather different." He said quietly as he smiled. Amy's eyes softened as she noticed the care and affection in his eyes just at the mere thought of the woman.

"…She's much more grounded than most people…there's not much that could really tear her apart."

Except him.

**2035: Milky Way**

It was beautiful. They had seen it in textbooks and pictures before, but seeing it in person was an experience in it of itself. Rory and Amy sat side-by-side as they grinned out at the stars and the mixture of bright colors that shined through the darkness of space. The redhead pointed out to a star as Rory looked and nodded before he stopped and looked over his shoulder. He noticed the way the Doctor stared out at the stares with a familiar smile upon his lips.

"Doctor?" he called out, catching the Time Lord's attention. He smiled down at the dirty blond as he gazed at him curiously. "Have you been here before?"

"Of course I have! Mutter's Spiral! One of the most beautiful places in the universe!" the Doctor stated as he clapped his hands together and rubbed them before Amy chuckled, looking back at him.

"When's the last time?" The question was innocent, but it brought about such a sad reaction.

"…The last time was February 14…2013," he said calmly as his smile disappeared. He gazed solemnly out at space as Amy frowned, meeting Rory's troubled look before he nodded, the redhead nodding in return before she stood up and marched towards the Time Lord. He blinked as he felt the young woman grab his wrist and pull him along, dragging him down the hall way of his ship.

"Amy! What are you—"

"Alright, raggedy man," Amy snapped. "You're done."

"I'm done?"

"You're done brooding."

"Brooding? I'm not brooding!"

"Yes! Yes you are!" Amy sighed as a more understanding expression came over her. She shook her head as she placed her hands on the alien's shoulders.

"I don't know what happened between you and Eve, but you have to fix it." The Doctor frowned as he shook his head.

"There's nothing to fix, Amy."

"To hell with that! If you really believed that then you wouldn't shut down every time we mention her," she pointed out as the Doctor sighed. "Whatever happened—you need to figure out a way to make it better!"

"I can't!" the Doctor shouted as he took a step back from the redhead. They stood in the corridor of his ship as he shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "I just…there's nothing I can do."

"…What happened?" Amy asked gently as the man glanced up at her. He licked his lips, his throat and mouth dry.

"…I had to make a choice," he said softly as he began to pace. "It was my life or hers," he explained before he closed his eyes, remembering that moment once more; the moment he had left Evelyn behind.

Amy frowned before she stepped in front of the Doctor and grabbed his hand. She gave it a squeeze, giving him a comforting smile before she shrugged. "I'm not going to make you tell me exactly what happened, but I just want you to answer one thing," she said as the Doctor hesitated but nodded. "Do you regret it?"

"Of course not," he answered with a serious look upon his face. "I would never regret saving her. Not ever," he assured as Amy smiled widely.

"Well, then, Doctor. There's your answer."

**January 19, 2018: Manhattan, New York**

"I'm glad I got to see you for your birthday."

"You're like family, Eve! Of course I'm going to come and spend my birthday with you."

Lisa and Evelyn walked side-by-side down the sidewalk of the city as the redhead grinned. She smiled up at the sun, enjoying the warmth that had been missing throughout most of the winter season. She glanced over at Eve and tried not to frown.

The woman had been better. Actually, these days it seemed Eve was finally herself again. But there was still a light in her eyes that was missing. No longer was her friend moping and wasting away, but the spark that was once lit inside of her was still gone, and Lisa wasn't sure why. She didn't ask though. She was just happy that Eve was coping with whatever had been going on these last few years.

Turning the corner, the pair approached her building, and upon entering, they immediately went straight for the elevator and rode it up to Eve's floor. Lisa waited patiently as her friend dug through her pocket. She blinked when she noticed a gold key fall to the floor, and when she bent over to pick it up, Eve looked over at her.

"What is it?" she asked her friend, the redhead blinking as she stood back upright.

"A key. Is this your apartment key?" Eve blinked before her eyes softened. She shook her head as she smile softly before she gently reached out and gazed down at the key.

"No, this is a key to…to something else," she stated before she quickly stuffed it back into her pocket, pulling out the right set of keys. Lisa frowned but said nothing before the door opened and they walked in.

"Ah! Finally home I see!" Eve's eyes widened as she stopped dead in her tracks, Lisa blinking at the stranger's voice. She raised a brow as she stepped around Eve to see who was in her friend's apartment.

There, standing before her, was a tall and skinny man dressed in a pair of dark pants, a light brown tweed jacket, and a blue bow-tie around his collar.

Raising a brow, Lisa gently grabbed Eve's wrist. "Um, Eve, who is that?" she inquired quietly as the man immediately looked to her before smiling widely.

"Lisa Miller! One of my favorite students! It was only for a day, but what a day it was!" Lisa blinked at the crazed man, Eve still not saying a word; she merely gazed at the Time Lord with wide eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Don't recognize me? I suppose you wouldn't, after all—new face!" the man said as he lightly slapped his cheeks before smiling. Lisa blinked before she reached for her phone.

"Whoever you are, I'm going to call the pol—"

"No, it's fine." Eve finally spoke, catching everyone's attention. Lisa hesitantly stopped what she was doing before she put her phone back into her coat pocket, Eve not once looking away from the strange man in her apartment. The man stared back at her just as intently, leaving the guest of the apartment completely lost.

"Evelyn, what the hell is going on right now?" Lisa asked quietly as she remained close to her friend's side. "Who is this guy? And how did he get in here? Why is he _dressed _like that?"

"Hey!"

"He's just…" Eve didn't know what quite to say as she stared at the Doctor. She hadn't been expecting to see him ever again after she had sent him away. But then, he was there, standing in front of her as if he had never left. She didn't know what for. "He's someone…"

"Wait a second…" Lisa blinked before she began to laugh. She took a step forward before standing in front of her friend, the black haired woman blinking. "Is that your boyfriend?"

"What? N—"

"That's exactly it!" the Doctor interrupted as he smiled and wrapped an arm around Lisa, the redhead now suddenly comfortable with the man. Eve glared at the Doctor as Lisa smirked before giggling.

"This makes sense."

"What makes sense?" Eve snapped as she shot the brunet one last angry look before looking to Lisa.

"Why you've been so depressed lately."

"Oh?" the Doctor smiled cheekily as Eve rolled her eyes.

"I haven't been depressed."

"Suit yourself," Lisa said as she began to turn and head out the door. "I'll leave you two to work out whatever fight you're having." She waved as she reopened the door, Eve turning to watch her go; her objections went unheard.

"Lisa—"

"Give me a call later! I'll be at the hotel." Lisa winked before she left and shook her head as she glanced at the door. She smiled before she headed back to the elevator.

Inside the apartment, Eve stared wide-eyed at the shut door; she was on her own now. Slowly, she turned to face the Doctor as he stared at her, his friendly demeanor gone and his smile erased. He gazed at her as she stared back before she glanced to the sound of scuttling. She watched as Wonky came strolling down the hall, opening its mouth wide and letting out a yawn. He stopped before noticing the Doctor, the Time Lord looking over his shoulder before grinning.

With a loud bark, Wonky launched to the alien, the Doctor opening his arms and kneeling down to give the once slumbering dog a proper greeting. "Hello, Wonky! I've missed you, old fellow!" he said happily as the Barcelonian dog licked the man's cheek. Eve tried to fight against the smile, though she failed miserably.

"…What are you doing here?" she asked softly as the Doctor relaxed, carefully standing to his feet as the black dog backed away. He glanced from his master and then to his previous master before he turned and hopped up on to the leather couch in the sitting room, resting his head on the armrest.

"…I've done a lot of thinking!" the Doctor said as he turned and began to pace as he always did when he was deep in thought about something. Eve stood by the door as she watched him closely. She raised a brow curiously, watching the Time Lord as he spoke. "I've had lots of time to think!"

"What exactly were you thinking about?" the black haired woman asked as she crossed her arms, gazing at the man suspiciously. He stopped as he smiled softly before taking a step towards Eve.

"You."

Evelyn felt a lump form in her throat as she remained calm, quickly averting her eyes to the floor and away from the Doctor's gleaming green eyes. She could feel him as he stared at her hard, but she said nothing. She merely waited for him to continue to speak.

"I'm 904, Evelyn. I've lived a long time. And I've made my fair share of mistakes," he said softly before a stern look came over him. "But what I did—saving you—that wasn't a mistaken." Eve's eyes widened as she finally looked to meet the Doctor's eyes. He stared at her, unafraid, and he watched carefully as the woman digested the words that he said.

"…Doctor—"

"You said what I did was wrong, but I disagree." Eve glared at that Doctor at that as she shook her head.

"You're still the same, big-headed idiot!" she snapped as she walked past the Time Lord, who scoffed before he let out a bitter laugh.

"Why? Because I don't agree with every, little thing you say?" Eve snapped back around as she shot a heated scowl at the man. "I'm not here to agree with everything you say, Evelyn. You're a smart woman. You don't need me to pet your ego."

"What the hell do you want?!" she yelled at the Doctor.

"I'm here to clear the air about what I did all those years ago," the Doctor snapped as Eve narrowed her eyes.

"Is that right?"

"That's right."

"Please! Enlighten me then," she said derisively as the Doctor narrowed his eyes at her.

"You want to know why I did what I did? Well, here it is! I did what I did because you would have _died _if I hadn't." Eve tried not to flinch at the thought of her death. "You would have died in my place, and what would I be if I let you die?!" he barked as Eve merely snarled; she was not ready to back down.

"You shouldn't have made that decision on your own!"

"Oh, come off it, Evelyn," the Doctor said snippily. He shook his head as he placed his hands on his hips, growing frustrated with the conversation.

"Where do you think you come off? Thinking you can come back here and try and tell me that what you did was ok? You _abandoned _me! You left me without a single explanation! And then you came back—expecting to just sweep me off my feet with that new face of yours, and you know what? I think you did it on purpose!" Eve shouted as she brushed past the Doctor, who turned, his gaze following her closely. "I think you knew you couldn't face me with that same face you abandoned me with!"

"Don't you _dare_!" the Doctor snapped angrily. "Is that how little you think of me? After everything we've been through, _that _is what you think when you look at me?" the Doctor asked with an appalled expression upon his features.

"…Would you be half as angry if I were still the last version of myself?"

"Oh, don't start, Doctor," Evelyn snapped as she shook her head. "This has nothing to do with that!"

"Oh, I think it does!"

"No! I don't care if you have new clothes, a new face, new hair—none of that matters to me because somewhere inside of you, you're still my Doctor." And the Doctor truly did believe her when she said it had nothing to do with him being changed. "What matters to me is that you think you can just leave and come back into my life whenever you want! For you, it may have only been a day—a week—hell, even just a few minutes! But for me? It was three, grueling, lonely years with too many questions and not enough answers! And then you come back without a warning and regenerate right in front of me, without any closure, how is that fair to me?" she asked desperately as the Doctor frowned at her. He shook his head as he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry."

"What you did was selfish."

"Saving your life was selfish? Please, elaborate because I'm not quite understanding what your point is," the Doctor said as he feigned confusion, placing his hands on the counter and leaning against it. Eve stood on the other side of it as she kept her back to the Time Lord, unable to meet his gaze.

"You think because you're intelligent and because you've lived for so long and know so much that you can just do whatever you please. But you're wrong! Your death—my death—that wasn't just a choice for you to make alone, that should have been something we discussed!" Eve exclaimed as she finally span around to face the Doctor. He stared deeply into her brown eyes as he listened carefully to what she was saying.

"Evelyn, there would have been no discussion. I know you better than you think I do," the brunet stated calmly as he shook his head, his floppy hair following his movements. "I would do anything for you—anything. Which is why I know you would do the same. And there would have been no talking you out of it. I truly had no other choice."

"You had no right!"

"I had every right!" he yelled back as he got in Eve's face, both now glaring at each other.

"The prophecy was meant for _my _end. For my death. Not yours."

"If—"

"If you think that I would have just let you perish before my eyes, then you don't know me as well as I thought you did," the Doctor said, his voice softer and his body now relaxing. He let his shoulders sag as Eve frowned at him before she relaxed as well.

"…I trusted you," she said quietly as she shook her head. "I trusted you, and you betrayed that trust."

"No, I didn't," the Doctor refuted. He gently reached out and grabbed Evelyn by her shoulders as he stepped closer to her. "If I had let you die—if I had let you do that for me, then I would have truly betrayed your trust," he stated as Eve's eyes widened. She trembled in his grasp as she stared at him, hoping that he couldn't see the raw emotions she was feeling.

"…Evelyn, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I took your right of choice from you. I'm sorry that I left without telling you why. But I'm not sorry for saving your life." The Doctor reached forward as he placed his hand on Eve's cheek, the woman turning and leaning into his touch. "You can be cross me with for as long as you please, you can tell me to leave and never come back, but I want you to know that your life means more to me than the universe in its entirety."

Several minutes had passed. Neither one said anything to the other, both of them merely stared at each other. They stood silently, gazing into each other's eyes for what felt like hours as they processed the argument and the conversation completely. Evelyn closed her eyes as she thought while the Doctor continued to brush her cheek with his thumb, smiling softly at her; her skin was warm and soft like he remembered it.

Evelyn wanted to be angry. She wanted to resent the Time Lord for thinking he could do what he wanted, but his intentions had been pure and true. Everything he did, it had been for her. And although she felt resentful for the fact that he had taken her choice from her without permission, she knew that he had every good intention in his heart, which only irritated her more; it made it much harder to be angry at him.

"…I'm sorry, Doctor," she said, finally breaking the silence, as the Doctor began to smile. He laughed as he leaned forward and pressed several kisses all over her face. "I was just angry and confused and just..." she trailed off as she shook her head. "And I reacted badly and I just—you've done so much for me, and I just wanted to be able to do something for you. And when you told me—I was just angry because you took the one thing I could do—"

"Evelyn Young, don't you dare," the Doctor said sternly as he cupped said woman's face in both of his hands. "Sacrificing your life for me is not something I would ever want you to do." Evelyn nodded before the Doctor sighed, brushing her cheeks lightly with his thumbs.

"There is something you can do for me," he said with a smile as Eve nodding her head.

"What?"

"Come back to me," he pleaded softly as he leaned his forehead against hers. Eve stared into the Doctor's green eyes as she hesitated. She gazed at him as she mulled the request over in her mind.

Why had she been so angry with him in the first place? What was she afraid of now? He had come back for her, so many times before, so why was she so terrified now?

Because it had been too real. He had left her and it had made her realize that one day, there would be a time that they would have to say goodbye. And Eve had gotten too accustomed with having the Doctor in her life. He had become a normal part of her, and if she lost that part of her, she wasn't sure what she would do with herself. That was why she had been so angry, that was why she was so scared.

But then, the words that Doctor had said to so long ago echoed in her mind.

Sometimes it's dangerous to listen to your heart. But then, so is breathing and living.

Laughing, Eve shook her head before she grabbed the Doctor by his collar. He blinked before the woman firmly pressed her lips against him, catching him off guard. He tensed for a moment before he smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Eve's waist before he lifted her into the air. Her arms snaked around his neck as she hummed happily; everything felt right once again.

Carefully, the Doctor set Evelyn back on her feet, the pair pulling away from each other with wide smiles across their lips.

"So, where should we go?" The Doctor's face brightened before he grinned, stepping back and holding the woman by her shoulders. She chuckled before nodding, causing the brunet to laugh happily before he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her room.

"Wherever you want to go! Any time, any place! It's yours for the taking!" the Doctor called out before he entered Eve's room, the TARDIS sitting in the closet where it used to always sit when the Doctor was there to see her. The black haired woman smiled fondly before she watched the Doctor open the door and step inside pulling her along. She shut the door behind herself before she heard voices call her name.

"Eve!"

"Evelyn!" Looking up, Eve blinked as she felt arms wrap around her tightly. She stiffened but relaxed after a second, realizing who it was that was holding her so tightly. She laughed as the Doctor watched with a pleased smile, Amy squeezing the woman tightly.

"Thank god you changed your mind!" the redhead exclaimed. "He was a mess while you were gone."

"Oi!"

"It's true," Rory added before Eve and Amy separated, the 26 year old looking over to the dirty blond. She smiled widely as she opened her arms, Rory hesitating before shrugging and stepping into a warm hug.

"I didn't know you decided to come along," Eve said as Rory chuckled.

"It was a wedding gift from the Doctor." Eve's eyes widened as she grinned, pulling back from the young man before laughing happily.

"Congratulations, you two!"

"Thanks," they said together before glancing at each other with smiles. The Doctor gazed happily at them before he clapped his hands together and approached the three, wrapping his arms around the future husband and wife.

"So then, where to?"

Eve smiled as the three smiled back at her. "Wherever the universe takes us."

* * *

><p><strong>All's well that ends well! Hooray! Evelyn has returned and now she can begin the adventures with Rory and Amy and the Doctor all together! A lot is going to be going on in this installment of the story, so I'm going to do my best in keeping it all condensed but not rushed. I hope that this chapter didn't feel hurried or anything! I just wanted to give a perspective of what the Doctor was going through while he was off without Evelyn. I hope that whoever is here reading this, that you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

**Yes, I know that I have not updated in a bit. It hasn't been terribly long, but it has been much longer than I normally take to update. I have been rather busy, unfortunately, with all of these responsibilities I've suddenly acquired as of late. But I have NOT forgotten about this story at all! I'm merely just updating at a much slower pace (much slower to my liking). After this week, I should have a bit of a clearer schedule, so updates will hopefully return to how they normally were before this. After this update, I'm not sure when my next one will be. If I do not update this week, then I can guarantee that my next update will be next Monday! I'm so sorry, and I want to thank everyone for hanging in and bearing with the lengthy wait!**

**Also, thank you so much to everyone who's been reading and following and favoriting and reviewing! It means so much to me that you all have enjoyed this story thus far, and I can only hope that my hard work and love for this story and this series will shine through and will create great and entertaining chapters for you! **

**Reviews:**

**silent song of shadows:** It's always difficult when you understand where both sides of an argument are coming from. And especially when it comes to Eleven! How can anyone be truly anger at someone so adorable? XD But of course, Evelyn sure had a reason to be angry with the Doctor, so who can blame her, even if he did have every reason to do what he did. It's all so complicated :P Thankfully, they're together and now we can only hope that things will go smoother from here on out...we'll see ;D Thank you so much for reading! I hope you continue to read, and if you do, I hope you enjoy!

**Littlebirdd:** Hooray! Your smiley faces followed to the next story! Like I've said before, seeing a smiley face from you always makes me happy and gives me confidence in my writing and story! I hope you continue to read and I hope to see another smiley in the future :) Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**crossMIRAGE19: **I terribly miss Ten as well :( He was always my Doctor, and always will be my Doctor, but there is so much ahead for Evelyn and Eleven or really, just Evelyn and the Doctor in general! I'm glad to know that I'm writing Eleven correctly so far. If there's anything not matching up with his character, please don't hesitate to let me know. Writing a character in-character is very important to me. I feel like it shows respect to the writers and the actual characters and the actors who played the characters, and getting them wrong is just annoying LOL So I'm very relieved to hear that Eleven is in good shape so far! I'll try and keep that up! And I love the Ponds! They were just so wonderful with and for Eleven, and Eve is going to have a jolly old time with them! As for River, she will definitely be meeting Evelyn, as we see above that River already knows Evelyn when she meets Eleven and Amy. You'll have to wait and see how their relationship is going to go ;) Thank you so much for reviewing! I truly do appreciate you taking the time to write out your thoughts!

**Lady Artimes Blaine:** No more tears! They're together and happy now! :D So it's all alright now! Hopefully their reunion was up to your standards and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Now we get to see all four of them together, so that will be an adventure of its own. Thank you so, so much for reading and reviewing. I always appreciate it when you do! And I hope you'll like this chapter and the future chapters to come! I'll work hard on them :)

**Booklover0608:** Yes, V did end up staying behind for a bit. I know that their were reunited quickly in the story, but for them, it was a bit longer LOL I think that at that point, Evelyn was just really trying to come to terms with the fact that the Doctor did change and that the Doctor, even though he had come back for her, had left her in general. She needed some times to...soul-search if you will. And I think it was good for the Doctor to get that time in with Amy. I think for Evelyn, she wanted him to be able to find other people to have a close bond with because, as she has thought about, one day her and the Doctor will have to say goodbye. And what a sad day that will be :( But, they are back and for now, things are good. I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter! And hopefully you will continue to read and enjoy! Thank you so much for even reading this at all :D

**Nonuser:** I know, that was a rough chapter to read, and even writing it was tough for me! But, everything is alright now! They're together, and although it's not completely perfect, they can work it out together now, and that's all that matters! I hope that this chapter made up for any struggle you had with feels from the last chapter XD Thank you for reading! I hope you continue to read! I'll work hard!

**Muirgen79:** Yes, they talked. No, I will say that not everything is going to be perfect between them, but when is it ever really when it comes to the Doctor? The good thing is they are together and they can work out any problems they have together. They have been through so much together already at this point, so I think that the separation made their relationship stronger! I'm so happy to know that you like Evelyn and Eleven together so far! They're not too different from Evelyn and Ten, but I think there are a lot of subtle differences. I hope I'm keeping Eleven in-character! Thank you so much for reviewing. I appreciate you telling me your thoughts on this story, and I can only hope that my hard work will continue to bring out positive reactions! Thank you again!

**margie-me: **I'm glad to know that you have enjoyed reading this so far and that I'm getting Eleven written correctly! I will definitely keep in mind what you said about his character when I write :) Thanks for the advice! As for Evelyn, I think that she knew that she wasn't ready to be there for the Doctor. He was freshly regenerated and dealing with that, and she wasn't in a place to continue on with him because she too was also dealing with his regeneration and all of these realizations about her relationship with the Doctor and their future. And I think her and Amy sort of have a kindred soul type of relationship, which is why she wanted the Doctor to go with Amy. And I think she also knew that Amy has been waiting all this time to finally have her moment in the stars and with the Doctor, and she wanted her to have it. I personally loved Amy. She was one of my favorite companions along with Donna and Martha...but then again, I just love them all! So I hope that adding Evelyn into the mix, they'll all have good chemistry! Anyways, sorry for rambling! Thank you so much for reading! I can't tell you enjoy how much I appreciate you kind words and your advice and your critiques! I hope you read on and I hope it is all to your liking! :)

**Serendipity989:** Yes! They kissed! And as you might have read above, they kissed again XD I think that there will definitely be more intimate moments between the Doctor and Evelyn now just because they're so far into their friendship/relationship and there's just so much emotion and history already between them! Plus, on a writer's point of view of it, there were not many intimate moments between Ten and Evelyn, so I suppose this is just me making up for that! I'm relieved to hear that you read and enjoyed the first story. I hope that you will enjoy this second story as much as you did the first one! I will work hard so you will! And as for the angst? It's Doctor Who...when is there not angst? XD There will be plenty of angst in the future for you, so if you're looking forward to that, be ready!

**TooLazyToLogin:** I know it was sad that she left, but she's back and ready for action! I hope that Evelyn and Eleven will be a fun read for you! This story will have a lot more to come, so just bear with me as we get through it all together! Thank you for reading and reviewing :)

**Alice: **Yes! They kissed! And not to give anything away, but there is more to come ;D I explained this to someone earlier, but I felt that since Ten and Evelyn sort of lacked in intimate moments, I can make up for it with Eleven and Evelyn! And anyways, they've both hit a higher level in their relationship after everything that's happened, so of course, there will be more kisses and such to come! :) Thank you for reading! Hopefully you'll read on and enjoy!

**Gladoo89:** Hello! Yes, I'm extremely happy to hear that you like this plot and that you're excited for more to come! The Twelfth Doctor was personally not bad for me. I rather enjoyed his different personality, because he is definitely not so similar to Ten and Eleven. I almost sort of see him a lot like Nine in his bluntness and his sort of 'I do what I want' type of attitude. But he's definitely not my favorite, as Ten will always have that place in my heart! Hopefully he'll grow on you more in the next season! If not, I can understand why! Back to business! I don't think any of the Doctors would do something like that. I don't they would ever stoop that low to just be with someone just because they don't want to be alone. And I think at this point, the Doctor cares for Evelyn too much to just jump into being boyfriend and girlfriend with her, you know? And I think it was important for Evelyn to have that time to herself so she could evaluate what she felt for the Doctor and so that the Doctor could find himself without having her there as an influence of what Ten was like, if that makes any sense at all XD As for Amy, she did still try to kiss him, but I kept that in the story because I think it was important. I think she was really fragile and nervous about marrying Rory, not because she didn't love him, but just because getting married is a big deal! And I think she saw something fun and relaxing with the Doctor, being able to run away and go places without consequences to her timeline...at least, not a lot of consequence LOL But she obviously did feel bad and she obviously regretted it and thought of Rory and Evelyn. So we'll see how things go, the kiss will be addressed at some point ;) And River and Evelyn will be meeting! I'm not going to touch a lot on that in case I spoil anything on accident. I'm glad that you like liked this story, I'm so relieved you liked and read the first one, and I'm actually genuinely happy that you liked Evelyn's racial background. I always thought it was interesting that Doctor Who had a wide range of companions, blondes, redheads, Black British, brunettes, so I thought mixing it up with her profile would be a fun idea! Glad to hear you noticed and liked that :) Thank you for reading! Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Zeeweeble: **I haven't forgotten about this story at all! I'm sorry you felt like I did and that it took so long for me to update! I'm usually so good about updates, but I just haven't had the time on my hands to do so frequently lately. Don't you worry, I'm not going away or disappearing and leaving this unfinished. I have a plan and I know where I'm taking this story! Like I stated above, I'll probably be updating more frequently next week, when my schedule has cleared up. Sorry for the wait and worrying you! But I'm glad to know you have liked the story thus far and my writing! It's always such a high compliment! I'm honored that you think so highly of this story, and I hope future chapters will only support your thoughts on this story! Thank you :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Doctor Who nor do I have any affiliation with events related to the Mothman sightings. **

_The Mothman_

**November 15, 1966: Point Pleasant, West Virginia**

"Uh, Doctor, where are we?"

"Take a look!"

"We're looking. Still not sure where we are."

Four individuals stepped out from a blue police box, a man with a bow-tie and a tweed jacket smiling widely as he gazed out at the open space, the forest around them fading with color with the season. He took in a deep breath and let it out, the crisp air of the evening making him feel lit up inside. Behind him, a couple stepped out, standing on both of his sides.

"You three said you wanted to go somewhere pleasant! Hence—"

"Point Pleasant, yes, you're clever, we get it." Out came Eve from behind, bags under her eyes and her face pale. The Doctor merely grinned at the woman cheekily as Amy covered her laughter up with a cough, Rory smiling weakly at the haggard looking woman.

Just prior to stopping, the four had visited the States during the 1920s in order to have—as Amy had claimed—a "proper, good time." They three had yet to have an adventure together since Evelyn had joined the little team that they were, so Amy had suggested going somewhere fun. There was also one other thing that motivated her; Evelyn had never gotten drunk before. Amy seemed floored by the idea that Evelyn had gone to a university and had not drunk enough to ever have a good piss up. So, the couple and the Doctor had declared that they would be the first people to have a proper drink with Evelyn.

It hadn't been just one drink. It had been several drinks—all drinks—every kind of drink. The moment they had arrived in Chicago, where the Doctor had guaranteed they would be able to find someone and some place to enjoy themselves, Evelyn knew she was in over her head. But she didn't bother trying to resist; she didn't care enough to and she wasn't _completely _opposed to the idea.

It wouldn't be until the next morning that she held full regret.

Amy wrapped an arm around the exhausted Eve's shoulder, pulling her close to her side as she laughed. Eve winced at the sound, the volume of the redhead's voice much too loud in her current condition.

"I have to say, Eve. I'm officially impressed with you," Amy said playfully as Eve merely closed her eyes, wishing for the sharp pain in her head to go again.

"Please, stop talking so loudly."

"I told you to drink more water, but you refused," Rory added as Eve looked at him and shot him a glare. He quickly held his hands up defensively as he smiled sheepishly before he watched the black haired woman sigh, leaning her head back on to the redhead's shoulder.

"I'm getting too old for this."

"No, no, V! You're at your prime!" the Doctor said happily as he placed his hand on her shoulder, Evelyn glaring at him.

"You're older than I am, yet you're completely fine. You even had more to drink than me!" she snapped enviously.

"I'm a Time Lord. It works a bit differently for me."

"I hate you." The Doctor chuckled before he tucked a piece of hair behind Eve's head, the woman sighing at his touch before he turned back around and smiled.

"Point Pleasant! Cozy little place, it is. Not actually sure which direction the town is in…" the Doctor muttered as he thought hard to himself for a moment.

"I thought you said we were _in _Point Pleasant," Rory said, his voice filled with slight alarm as the Doctor waved his concern off.

"Sorry, is that what I said? I meant we're _near _Point Pleasant. Shouldn't be more than a few miles this way…or maybe that way…" The Time Lord scratched his head as he glanced around before he froze. He blinked as he lifted his head, taking a sniff into the air, confusing the three behind him.

"Doctor? What're you doing?" Amy asked suspiciously as Eve pulled away from the redhead, whatever pain she was in forgotten for the moment. She eyed the brunet carefully as he took another sniff before his eyes nearly bulged from their sockets.

Without warning, the Doctor began running off into the forest as Eve and Amy blinked before following. Rory groaned as he shook his head and quickly ran after the three; he had a bad feeling about this.

"Doctor!" Evelyn shouted out as she ran quickly after the mad man. She grunted as her head thrummed with pain, though she continued onward. She cursed the Time Lord under her breath as she quickly hopped over a fallen branch, Amy following suit as Rory nearly tripped over it.

Finally, after a few more minutes of running, Eve came to a slow stop in a clearing. She breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath as Amy and Rory did the same just a step behind her. The Doctor stood motionlessly, completely composed as his eyes gleamed with excitement. He was smiling to himself as a smoky scent filled his nose—the same smell that had attracted him in the first place.

"What the hell was that about?" Eve asked as she approached the Doctor's side, the Time Lord grinning as his breath misted in the cold air.

"Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Amy asked as she approached Eve's side.

"That smoky and husky scent!"

"Uh, Doctor, there is no smell," Rory pointed out as he sniffed, the Doctor shaking his head. He began venturing further into the clearing as Eve frowned. She looked back at Amy and Rory, the pair shrugging before they followed after the Time Lord.

"What is this place?" the dirty blond inquired as he made his way up a mound before he came to an abrupt halt. His eyes widened as he gulped, his voice lost in his throat. The Doctor approached the young man's side as he glanced down before letting out an excited laugh.

"Nice work, Rory!"

"What did you find?" Amy inquired as she quickly strode up to her fiancé's side, the Doctor hopping down from the disguised bunker.

"During the second world war, manufacturing of weaponry doubled," the Doctor began as Rory hesitantly hopped down after the Doctor. He held his hand out to Amy as she took it and joined him, Eve lingering behind as she glanced around the field. "Bullets, guns, grenades—all sorts of things were being developed in order to end the war," the Doctor stated with a frown.

"This is just one of the many places that humans used to produce ammunition." Eve finally reached the top of the small hill, the Doctor's grim expression shifting into a brighter one as he held his arms up. He waited as his companion carefully jumped down into his arms.

"What's happened to it now?" Amy asked quietly, her voice carried in the wind.

"After the war, there was no use for it. Looks as though it's nothing more than just a faded memory now," the Doctor stated evenly as he turned to the door that led to the inside of the mound. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver—which Eve was still taking time to grow accustomed to—as he ran the green light over the door before he frowned; he wasn't going to be able to sonic inside this one.

"What are you looking for?" Eve asked as the Doctor began to grin. He turned swiftly to his three companions as they blinked.

"Ever heard of the Yeti?"

"Um—yeah."

"What about Loch Ness Monster?"

"Of course."

"Big Foot?"

"Is there a point to this?"

"There are creatures in this universe—far and wide," said the Doctor as he brushed past the humans and further into the field. "I've met nearly thousands of different species in my past lives, but there are only a few that I have yet to discover," he stated as the excitement began to grow in his voice.

"Doctor, what are you trying to get at?" the redhead of the group asked impatiently as the Doctor laughed.

"The Mothman!"

"…I'm sorry, the _what_?" Eve raised a brow as she crossed her arms, Rory wearing a confused expression.

"The Mothman," the Doctor repeated as he pouted, shoulders sagging from disappointment.

"I've—I've never heard of that," Rory stated as Amy shook her head.

"Nope."

"Have you three been living under a rock?" the Doctor asked disbelievingly as he gave them an appalled stare.

"What exactly _is _the Mothman?" Eve asked as she buttoned up her pea coat.

"Your history categorizes the Mothman as a supernatural force, and in some ways I suppose it is. But I've heard the true legend of this creature—a creature so powerful that it can foresee all of time with just a blink. Not sure how accurate that information is, now that I think about it. I was just a boy when I heard—"

"Doctor." Eve raised a brow as said Time Lord cleared his throat and nodded, turning the wheel back on track.

"The universe is a vast and endless void, but within that void, there is an entity that can see everything through the dark veil."

"Wait, but you said _legend_," Amy called out as she followed after the brunet, who was now venturing in a random direction. "Does that mean you've never seen it before?"

"No one has. Actually—someone! Give me the date!"

"Except no one's got a calendar of this current year on them," Eve pointed out as gave the genius an exasperated look. The Doctor frowned before he shook his head.

"Alright then! Back—" The Doctor froze as everyone else stiffened, the air suddenly turning colder. It was as if spikes of ice were cutting through them with the sun began to disappear beyond the horizon. The four didn't dare speak as they felt this heavy kind of weight fall upon them, pressing against their bodies.

Slowly, the Doctor looked up into the evening sky with wide eyes. He stared with anticipation as the other three followed his lead, looking up. Their eyes widened as they noticed a black figure soaring high above them, and as it did so, the weight upon their bodies grew even heavier for just that moment. It was as if they couldn't breathe—as if all of time was forcing itself upon them and trying to suffocate them.

Just as the shadow disappeared, the heaviness lifted, causing Amy to gasp and Eve to shudder. Rory let out a held breath as he looked to his future wife, the young woman trembling before she looked to the Doctor. The Time Lord merely continued to stare for a few more seconds before he shook his head, turning to Eve immediately.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked as he quickly placed his hands on the 26 year old's shoulder. She nodded as he relaxed, looking to Amy and Rory as they nodded.

"What was that?" the blond asked as the Doctor began to grin madly.

"_That_, Rory was the Mothman."

§

They had run as quickly as their legs could take them. Eve was rather impressed with herself for being able to keep up with everyone else in her condition, but after what they had all experienced, her hangover was the last thing that was on her mind. The Doctor had taken the lead, zooming into the TARDIS, followed by Amy and then Eve and Rory. The three panted as the door to the ship swung shut. The Doctor wasted no time as he attended to the console, Evelyn quickly approaching his side as she gazed at the screen.

"So then, what's the date?"

"November 15. The second time the Mothman was sited!" the Doctor said excitedly as he smiled widely. Eve glanced at him before she smiled and shook her head; it was still taking some used to seeing all these familiar expression on a new face.

"So, let me get this straight," Amy began as the Doctor when about the TARDIS console. "This _Mothman_ is a creature that is basically the time and universe?"

"I suppose that's one way to put it," the Time Lord called out as he quickly pulled the lever of the console, the ship lightly jerking into motion. Rory quickly grabbed hold of railing to the platform as Amy quickly grabbed hold of him. Evelyn merely groaned as she went to keel over, the Doctor acting quickly as he carefully caught the woman and pulled her close to him. The queasiness the 26 year old was feeling made traveling in the TARDIS miserable, but once the hangover passed, she would be back on her feet again.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked over the groaning of the blue police box.

The Doctor laughed happily as he stared up at the cylinder beam in the middle of the console. "To find ourselves the Mothman!"

§

"So then, we're _actually _in Point Pleasant?" Stepping out of the TARDIS, the four travelers found themselves in an alley. The Doctor smiled confidently as he led his companions down the way and to the sidewalk, stepping out as if he belonged in the town.

"Here we are!"

"And this is the same night as when we arrived?" Evelyn asked as she noticed that the sun was no longer in the sky and the stars were gleaming up above their heads. The Doctor nodded as he quickly glanced down both ways of the street before Evelyn stepped up beside him, Amy and Rory on his other side.

"What are we looking for?"

"I—" Suddenly, sirens filled the air as the four watched, a police care and an ambulance zooming down the street without warning. The Doctor began to grin as he looked to the three humans, the three still staring after the cars that drove by.

"That's exactly what we're looking for!" the Time Lord exclaimed as he began to run in the direction of the police car and the ambulance. Eve frowned deeply as Amy and Rory sighed, quickly following after the Doctor. Eve lingered behind for a moment as she groaned before the Doctor quickly ran back to her, grabbing her hand and dragging her along.

§

"Now, could you please just retell us your accounts of what you saw?"

"Well—" The door to the interrogation room suddenly swung open as the officer and two individuals looked back. They watched curiously as four individuals stepped in, the man in charge of the small group smiling slyly as he glanced from the officers to the couple.

"Hello there! Sorry to interrupt, but I'm afraid we'll be taking over here."

"Who the hell are you?" A man asked with a slight twang in his voice as the man with the bowtie smiled pleasantly.

"John Smith. I'm with the CIA. And these are my accomplices," he stated as he held out a flimsy wallet and presented his identification. The officer stood up from his spot on the table as he read it over before nodding his head.

"What's the CIA doing here?" he asked suspiciously as this John began to move past him, making his way to the chair that the officer had once been sitting in.

"Three days before, our people caught wind of sightings of a strange creature in the area. Me and my team have been sent out in order to gather what information we can about said creature—if one even exists," he explained skeptically, though the gleam in his eyes seemed to say that he truly did believe.

"If you'll excuse us, sir. We only have a few questions for these two. Then we'll need to see the other couple who witnessed this creature. Once we've gotten the answers to what we need, we'll be out of your hair." The Asian woman stated to the officer, the man hesitating before he nodded and began to make his way out of the room. He eyed the redhead and the dirty blond as they merely smiled weakly at him before he walked out, shutting the door.

"So! Hello. John Smith here, but most people call me the Doctor." The confused couple stared at the man with the tweed jacket at the bowtie as they glanced to each other; they'd never met someone in person with an accent such as his before.

"Why do people call you the Doctor?" the man of the couple asked as the Doctor blinked before shrugging.

"I suppose there're many reasons. Actually—"

"Now's not the time for a background check, Doctor," the dark haired woman pointed out as the couple glanced to her; although Mr. Smith seemed to be the leader of the group, this woman looked to be in charge.

Clearing his throat, the Doctor nodded as he smiled and leaned forward against the table. "From the beginning, can you explain in detail what it is that you saw?"

"…I really don't want to talk about it anymore," the female of the couple said. The Doctor's gaze softened as he noticed the bothered expression she was wearing before Amy popped up beside him with a friendly smile.

"Amelia Pond. Call me Amy," she said as the woman across the table looked at her. "What's your name?"

"…Linda. Linda Scarberry."

"Linda. Nice meeting you," Amy said with a nod as she looked to her fiancé. "This is Rory. And that there is Eve. And just like he said, he's the Doctor." Everyone could see the woman visibly relaxing as Amy spoke, as if they were just all people meeting on the street.

"Look, Linda. You don't have to tell us anything you don't want to. But it'd help us out if you did. We're just here to help," Amy stated as Eve smiled at the redhead, Rory watching with a fond gleam in his eyes.

The young woman hesitated before she nodded. "It was Roger and I with Steve and Mary—our friends. We were driving down the road when it started getting dark," the woman explained as the Doctor listened carefully. "Roger was driving."

"Yeah," the man beside Linda said as he took over. "I'd just turned on the headlights, and there wasn't anything weird about the night. We'd just gone out and were heading back to town."

"What road was it, exactly?" Rory inquired as Linda and Roger glanced at each other.

"Just outside of town—by the TNT area," Roger explained as the Doctor glanced to Eve, who gave a small nod of recognition.

"We were all just talking and having a good time when Steve saw it."

"What did he see?" Evelyn asked as Linda's jaw stayed clenched shut, her hand squeezing Roger's tightly. He gave it a squeeze back in return as he shook his head.

"I—I've never seen anything like it before," he began. "It was _huge_. And it looked like a man—a man covered in white with these glowing, red eyes," he explained, shaken by just the mere memory of what he'd seen. "And he had these enormous wings! I mean—they were just huge," Roger stated incredulously as his body trembled.

As the man spoke, the excited glimmer in the Doctor's eyes seemed to brighten the entire room. There was a blank expression upon his face, but his eyes were smiling and there was an energy around him that was nearly suffocating to those around him. Whatever this creature was, it was nothing like the Doctor had ever known before and it was nothing like he'd ever experienced before; this was stuff of legends to even him. And that was what made everything so much more thrilling to him. There were few things in the entire universe that the Doctor was unsure of; the creature known as the Mothman was included.

"It flew right above the car, and then it soared right beside the window," Linda said as she shook her head, the red eyes penetrating her even through her memory. "It was terrifying."

"Did it try to hurt you?" the Doctor asked as Linda and Roger blinked.

"N—No. It just—It just flew away." That made the brunet grin.

"Exactly! So then, why?" he asked as he looked to Evelyn, the young woman blinking as she thought.

"I don't—"

"I don't know isn't an answer!" the Doctor sang as Rory and Amy blinked.

"Do _you _know why it didn't hurt them?" Amy asked curiously as the Doctor hopped up from his seat with a cheeky smile.

"Of course!" Eve frowned before she crossed her arms over her chest. She thought for a moment before shrugging.

"Because maybe it didn't _want _to hurt anyone," she said as the Doctor swiftly span back around to face her. He smiled at her before he placed his hands on her arms and pulled her forward to place his lips upon her forehead. She blinked as warmth spread throughout her entire body before he pulled away and grinned.

"Right you are, V."

"If it didn't want to hurt anyone, why was it here in the first place then?" Rory asked as the Doctor turned over his shoulder to look back at him.

"Humans—you fear the unknown and assume that the things you are unsure of are dangerous, but perhaps you're wrong," the Doctor stated as he looked back to Linda and Roger. "Perhaps this creature—this entity was not here to harm you, but to help you."

§

They had met with Steve and Mary Mallette, and the other couple had given the exact same details as Linda and Roger had given them. Rory had been a little skeptical of the entire thing, but then he saw the genuine fear and shock that was in their eyes and he knew that it couldn't have been a lie; it was all too raw and real to be fake. So, after they had gathered what they needed, they left without a warning and quickly made their way back to the TARDIS.

"What's the actual legend of the Mothman?" Amy inquired curiously as she stepped on to the ship, following close to the Doctor as he made his way to the console.

"There have been many assumptions that have been made over the years, but many people agree that the Mothman is an omen," he explained as he began to type away on the keyboard set before him. "They say before disasters, the Mothman can be seen soaring through the air."

"Is it true?" Rory asked as he walked in after Amy, Eve following after him before she shut the door.

"It's hard to say! There have been several images posted of the Mothman at several different occasions, but no one has confirmed whether or not these images are nothing but a mere hoax," the alien stated as a hologram appeared before the three travelers, a picture of the Mothman flying in the distance making them shiver.

"Whatever it is—I'm going to get to the bottom of it." The Time Lord grinned as Eve sighed, plopping down on a chair and leaning back against it. Her head thrummed painfully against her skull as she rubbed her temple.

"I thought we were going to do something relaxing."

"What can be more relaxing than finding the Mothman?" the Doctor asked playfully as Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"Would you want me to make a list?"

"So then, what do we do now?" Amy asked as she quickly approached the Doctor's side. He smiled at her before he looked down to the screen before him.

"I'm having the TARDIS try and track any energy trail of the Mothman."

"Is it an alien?" Rory asked as the Doctor shrugged.

"To this world? Yes."

"Where does it come from?" the dirty blond wanted to know. The Doctor shook his head as he looked up from his typing.

"No one truly knows. Even I'm not quite sure. There are assumptions about its origins, but I can't say for sure whether or not those assumptions are true or not."

"So there are things that even Time Lords don't know?" Amy pointed out playfully as said Time Lord chuckled before nodding.

"I suppose there are." As the Doctor turned to explain his next plan of action, he stopped. He blinked innocently before his expression softened, a small smile creeping upon his lips. Amy blinked as she followed the man's gaze before she began to smile, Rory standing beside Evelyn quietly as he let her lean against his arm and sleep peacefully. He smiled sheepishly as he glanced down at the young woman.

"Figured she could get a bit of rest in," he stated before the Doctor chuckled. He clapped his hands together before he approached the pair, carefully scooping Eve into his arms. She stirred lightly as she slept, leaning her head against the Doctor's shoulder as she breathed heavily, almost snoring against him. He smiled widely down at her before he began to make his way down the corridor.

"Get some sleep! We'll pick this up when we've all had a bit of time to rest," he called out to the engaged pair. The two watched as the man disappeared around the corner of the hall before Amy chuckled and sighed. Rory looked after the Time Lord with a curious stare; what exactly was Evelyn to the Doctor?

"Come on then," Amy said as she grabbed her future husband by the hand. "Unless you plan on making me sleep _alone_." Rory quickly shook his head as Amy smirked and led the way.

§

He hadn't had a chance to do this in a long time. It had been one of his favorite things to do back when he had his previous face—during the days where he'd spend nights staying with Evelyn. She would sleep, and he would sit at her window, and at first, he would stare up at the stars, enjoying the view of space from where he sat, but then, as time went on, his attention would drift. Day-by-day, night-by-night, his eyes would wander and he'd find himself gazing upon Evelyn's peaceful face as she slept through the night.

"Here you go," the Doctor whispered as he laid the young woman on her bed. He pulled her covers and sheets back before he gently pulled them up to her chest, tucking her carefully in before he turned to leave, but as he did so, something stopped him. He smiled to himself as he turned and sat down on her bedside, gently placing his hand over hers and giving it a gentle squeeze.

She was different now, but the same. There were a few more wrinkles here and there on her face, small laughter lines showing that hadn't been there when he first met the young woman. He took a moment to remember her features from the days before, and then he realized that her hair was a bit shorter now. And her face had finally completely grown into all of her features. Her light pink lips were fuller and her skin was a bit pale, though it was more than likely due to the season. Still, she was as beautiful as he remembered her being.

The day he had left her.

"…My stubborn, cranky, wonderful V," he said quietly as he brushed the back of his fingers against her soft cheek. He sighed as he turned and faced the wall, staring blankly at it for a moment.

There were still many unanswered questions that the Doctor needed ask. He hadn't had time to really think about any of it since Evelyn's return. What was in store for their future together? Was Evelyn safe now? Had he done the right thing—coming back for her? And what was going to happen now? Was her future still in harm's way or was she finally safe to stand by his side again? Because, he really couldn't risk losing her again; he wasn't sure if his two hearts could take it.

"Never again," he whispered as he tore his gaze from the wall to look back at Evelyn. "Never again will you disappear from my life."

"Then promise you won't run away again." Eve slowly opened her eyes as she blinked, her vision still rather hazy from just awakening. The Doctor blinked before he smiled and nodded his head. He watched as the woman smiled back up to him before she let her eyes flutter shut once more, her breathing evening out. And as she tried to fall back to sleep, she felt the bed beneath her shift as a warmth covered her side. Slowly, she opened her eyes again, gazing at the Doctor as he laid beside her, staring up at the ceiling. She smiled as he turned his head, smiling back at her.

"Nothing was ever really the same when you left," he said quietly as Eve nodded her head solemnly. "…I had to do it though. There was no other choice. I promised myself I would always protect you—keep you safe. So I—" The Doctor's eyes widened as his soft speech was interrupted. Evelyn rolled on to her side and faced the Time Lord before she stared at him for just a second. Then, without warning, she leaned forward and placed her lips on his. The brunet stiffened like a wooden board as he stared with wide eyes as Evelyn, who lightly placed her hand on his neck as she kissed him. Within seconds, the Doctor relaxed, rolling his body in Eve's direction and using his arms to pull her closer; the kiss itself remained as innocent as it was when it began.

After a few moments, Evelyn slowly pulled away. She stared at the Doctor with a light blush across her cheeks as she cleared her throat, trying not to feel as embarrassed as she was. The Doctor merely smiled widely at her before she laid her head back on her pillow, still staring at him.

"I understand, Doctor. I know," she whispered reassuringly as the humanoid's expression relaxed. He nodded his head before his body grew lax, his eyes never leaving Evelyn as she shut her eyes once more.

And for the rest of the night, the pair laid just like that, side-by-side.

* * *

><p><strong>The Mothman *cue dark music* I watched a special on the Mothman a few days ago and I felt like incorporating him into this story would be so interesting since they've done a lot in the show like ghosts, vampires, loch ness, etc. There was so much I could do with the Mothman, so I'm excited to continue on with the creature! I myself, don't know how much I believe in the creature. Maybe its actually real, maybe its not. I'm not here with this story trying to convince you at all! Just using the Mothman as an idea! Nothing more, nothing less :) <strong>

**I've found time to update now, and sadly, I'm still unsure of how the actual schedule will be like. The days are clearing up, but I'm still a bit busy. But I promise I will update when I can! So just bear with me as I sporadically update this story XD And thank you to all who have stuck around since the first story and to those who have now just joined and are reading this! I appreciate whoever is here for taking the time out of their day to give this story a chance! I'll work hard, I promise, and I won't forget about this story, I swear! Thank you for the support, and I can only hope that this chapter and future chapters are all to your liking.**

**Reviews: **

**xXKaminari-TsubasaXx: **Yes! The gang is all here! Now shall begin the fun and crazy adventures of as you put it 11VPonds (I really like that! :D). I'm glad to know that I'm writing Rory and Amy correctly. Whenever I write any character from the show, I put a lot of effort into making sure they sound they way they should and that they act in ways that they would normally act. So it's a great compliment for me when you say they're in character! So truly, thank you! I'm not going to touch much on Eve and River. Everyone will just have to see how their relationship is in the future! And I'm relieved to know that the confrontation between Eve and the Doctor before was believable. I feel like 11 is usually rather patient when it comes to situations like that, but once he's hit his limit, he's going to go for it. There's only so much patience a person can have, or a Time Lord LOL Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate you doing so, and I hope you like future chapters to come!

**Muirgen79: **Yes, the mischief begins now! I figured that if anyone was going to be able to get Eleven to finally think straight, it would be Ms. Amelia Pond! She always seemed to know what to say to the Doctor to make him see more clearly! And thanks to her, Eve and Eleven finally hashed things out and everything is as it should be! Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)

**Littlebirdd: **I can't ever get enough of those happy faces, genuinely! Every time I see one, I'm happy because I know that means you've enjoyed the chapter. And to be quite frank, those faces are just adorable! Especially that nose you added in XD Thank you for reading. I'm so glad you've been enjoying this story so far, and I hope that as I continue, you will continue to read and like the chapters! Thanks again!

**Gladoo89: **Yay! It's always reassuring to know that you're doing something right, and especially when it comes to the Ponds. I only ever want to do them justice! And yes, the Doctor and Eve definitely had that conversation coming. And now that it's done, they're off on adventures! Thank you for reading :D I'm so very happy that you have been, and I hope you continue to read and enjoy. I'll work hard!

**margie-me: **You're rather perceptive! You always notice the little details and extra points that I write in, and that is just wonderful :D I feel like Amy and the Doctor and Eve's relationship are all tied together in similar ways, so I wanted to be able to show that in the writing! Yes, new adventures shall now begin with the Ponds and the Doctor and Eve. So who knows what sort of trouble they'll be getting into all together ;) Only time will tell. I can't wait for you to continue reading. Thank you so much for supporting this story and for reading and reviewing! I truly appreciate you doing that and hopefully you'll continue to enjoy this story once more chapters are written. I'll work hard! Promise!

**Nonuser: **Yes, a lot of emotional things come into play that last chapter. And now we're moving on to the more adventurous and exciting emotions now that the angst has been overcome! Hopefully this will bring about more positive feels if any at all XD Thank you for reading!

**Guest:** I'm relieved to hear that you liked that I had them have a quarrel about all their pent up emotions. Yes, you're definitely right. It was rather "domestic" :) There are definitely going to be many more moments like that between the Doctor and Eve. I feel as though their relationship has sort of hit that point where now they are comfortable enough with each other to act that way. With Ten, Eve was just sort of growing accustomed to all the traveling and although she did have her spouts with him, they were more playful in a way, and I feel as though Eleven now knows that Eve is there to stay and that he is as much a part of her life as she is to him, and that sort of brings out that "domestic-ness" about their relationship...if that makes sense LOL And like I've told other people, I'm not going to go into Evelyn and River. that will be something readers will have to wait and see about! Thank you for reading and thank you so much for the review!

**P.E. Ward: **Yes, Evelyn has made her grand return! And so she and the Doctor and the Ponds are off now! I, myself, can't wait to get more into River and Eve. Yes, River is the only one who calls Evelyn Lyn, but I feel as though all the different close companions and friends of the Doctor have their own way of addressing Evelyn. Doctor has V, Amy just goes by Eve where Rory will always refer to Evelyn by Evelyn. And then River has Lyn! And although we haven't seen much of Clara, in the last story there was a snippet of her and Evelyn and she referred to Evelyn as Evy, so I mean, it all just depends on the person! Thank you for reading and thank you very, very much for reviewing! I appreciate you taking the time out of your day to do so!

**crossMIRAGE19: **A second time! If you reviewed as who I think you reviewed as (Guest?) then thank you for being so thorough with the reviewing XD It wasn't an inconvenience at all, so don't worry about that! I'm just glad you even read this story at all! Thank you so much for the support and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll make sure to work hard on future work!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Doctor Who nor do I own anything related to the events that are referenced in this story**

_The Mothman Part II_

"Morning, all!" Amy and Rory walked out from the upstairs of the TARDIS, making their way down the steps. Eve looked up from the controls as the Doctor continued tinkering with the engine down below the platform.

"I see someone's finally up and moving again," Amy joked as Eve rolled her eyes, smiling slightly.

"Surprisingly, avocados are pretty miraculous to curing hangovers."

"Where'd you even get avocados?" Rory inquired as Eve shrugged.

"The kitchen."

"There's a kitchen in here?"

"V! Crank the thruster for me up there, will you?" the Doctor called out as Eve glanced down through the glass floor before doing as told. The TARDIS nearly coughed and choked before the familiar wheezing and moaning rang through the air. The Doctor smiled contently as he pulled off his goggles and quickly made his way back on to the platform.

"Where we off to now?" Amy asked, puzzled. "I thought we were looking for the Mothman?"

"We are," the Doctor stated as he tossed his goggles aside carelessly, stepping up beside Eve as she pushed the screen towards him. He smiled wide before looking up to the redhead and dirty blond, motioning for them to look at what he was looking at.

"Several occasions where the Mothman has been rumored to be seen."

"December 15, 1967," Amy read aloud the nearest date to where they had been as Rory looked up at the Doctor.

"Is that when we're headed?"

"It is!" the Doctor said happily as he nodded to Evelyn, who smirked and then pulled the lever, igniting the ship and directing it to its next destination.

"What happens if we actually find this Mothman?" the dark haired woman asked curiously as the Doctor grinned at her.

"I have no clue! But where would the fun be if we always knew what was going to happen next?" Eve rolled her eyes but chuckled as the TARDIS relaxed and quieted down. The four passengers gained back their footing, the Doctor clapping his hands together.

"December! I suppose that calls for appropriate clothing!" he said as the three glanced at their thin layers of clothes before nodding; winter coat was probably more suitable. Amy turned and began to make her way into the TARDIS wardrobe as Eve followed, Rory quickly scuffling after the two women. The Doctor waited until they were out of sight before he turned and eagerly made his way to the door. Flinging it open, the man stepped out as he glanced around. He glanced at the water around his wrist as he read the time before looking up at the darkening sky over-head. Turning his head, the Doctor frowned as he strolled up a small hill and gazed out, his eyes falling upon the Silver Bridge just a few miles away.

December of 1967 was the time when the Silver Bridge collapsed, and with its destruction, came the death of 46 innocent people. Analysis in the future stated that the wreck had been caused by cracking in just one link of the eye bar. Once the first eye bar was broken, the weight upon the bridge caused the entire bridge to fall. It had happened in seconds, and as the Doctor stared out at the bridge, he could see the entire event playing out before his eyes, as if he had been there from the start. He could hear the cries of help and the screams of fear, and as much as he wanted to ignore their pleading voices, he couldn't; that was the curse he bore as a Time Lord.

"So, this is it?" The Doctor blinked as he turned to Evelyn and watched as she approached his side with a deep red, fitted pea coat on. She pulled on a pair of black leather gloves as she gazed out at the bridge, watching as traffic made its way on and off it. The Doctor nodded as he looked back to the structure.

"This is it." Nodding, Eve turned and handed the Doctor a long, green military jacket; although temperatures didn't quite affect him the way it affected humans, the Doctor was still moved by Eve's thought of him.

As he began to shrug his coat on, Amy and Rory approached the pair, the redhead in a teal pea coat and red scarf while Rory sported a heavy, gray sweater and a dark blue vest. He smiled at them and nodded to the bridge, the two approaching the top of the hill before they stared in awe; the bridge was actually rather beautiful with the right lighting.

"So you're saying that somewhere here, the Mothman shows up?" Rory asked incredulously as the stared at the length bridge as the Doctor nods his head.

"Minutes before the bridge collapses, several people say that they witnessed seeing the Mothman standing at the top," he explained quietly as he narrowed his eyes at the beam he suspected the Mothman would appear. "We're here to see if these people are telling the truth."

"Wait a minute!" Amy called out as the four began to trudge through the light snow. "What did you just say about a _bridge collapsing_?"

"That's exactly it," the Time Lord answered. "The bridge will collapse due to some faulty construction and wear-and-tear."

"So? Aren't we going to try and stop it?" Amy asked, confused. The Doctor stopped walking for a moment as he lost himself in his thoughts. He tried not to grimace as he hesitantly looked back at Amy, who gave him a shocked stare.

"She has a point, Doctor. Aren't we supposed help those in need? I mean, that's what we've been doing this entire time," Rory added as he glanced to the bridge and frowned; the thought of not helping people when he knew they were to die felt completely wrong.

"They're called fixed points." Amy and Rory turned to look at Eve as she sighed and looked out to the bridge.

"Fixed points?"

"They're events in time that can't be stopped and can't be changed—or rather, they _shouldn't _be changed," Eve said as she glanced to the Doctor, the Time Lord staring at her intently. Amy frowned at that as she crossed her arms over her chest in order to preserve a bit more heat in her body.

"Why?"

"There's a balance of life and death in the whole of time. There are certain things that happen that shouldn't be tampered with or else everything will collapse in itself," Eve explained, eying the pair behind her carefully.

"You're saying that this moment in time—those people _dying _is a fixed point in time?" Rory asked with wide eyes as Eve looked back at them with a sorrowful stare.

"Yeah. That's what I'm saying."

"How do you know you can't change it? What happens if you do?" Amy asked with a raised brow as Eve's eyes harden.

"Look! I've seen it happen with my own eyes!" Evelyn snapped as she turned to give a sharp stare at the couple. "Nothing good comes from trying to change a fixed point in time—even if you have the greatest of intentions!" she nearly yelled. Amy stared with wide eyes as Rory stiffened, the Doctor keeping his mouth shut; he knew exactly what the woman was referring to.

"…It's that serious, yeah?" Amy asked gently as Eve relaxed and nodded her head. She turned her head out to the bridge as she frowned.

"It's hard…but it's something you have to try and understand, and it's something you can't blame the Doctor for." Said Time Lord's eyes widened. He stared at Eve's profile for a moment with a grateful gleam in his eyes before he reached out and intertwined his fingers with hers. She looked back at him, startled out of her thoughts, and watched as he smiled at her before nodding.

"I know it's difficult to accept, but whatever we do today, we mustn't change what happens," he stated evenly as Amy and Rory glanced at each other before nodding their heads. "Today, 46 people will die from the bridge collapsing. But! If we can find ourselves the Mothman, perhaps we can understand what exactly is going on."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a reason this creatures shows up here. There's a reason why it appears at this moment," the Doctor stated as he looked back to the bridge. "It's going to be our job to figure out what that reason is." Nodding their heads, Amy and Rory's expression brightened. They smiled at the Doctor as he smiled back to them, Amy grabbing his free hand and giving it a squeeze before she began making her way to the road, Rory nodding as he followed after the young woman. Eve stared after them before she looked at the Doctor, the Time Lord staring at her lovingly before he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Thank you," he whispered as Eve smiled softly before nodding her head. She held the Doctor tightly before stepping back and nodding to the bridge.

"Let's find this Mothman."

§

They had split up into two parties; the Doctor and Amy and Eve and Rory. Rory would have preferred being with Amy, but the Doctor had pointed out that Eve had been a bit more experienced with these types of situations, so it would be wise for her to go with him and Amy to stick with the Doctor. Still, although it was a good point, Rory had a small bit of trouble feeling comfortable completely, after all, Amy had tried to kiss the Doctor before. But he supposed that was all water under the bridge now.

Especially now, since Evelyn had returned.

"What are you thinking so deeply about?" Rory broke from his thoughts as he looked over at his partner, the woman eyeing him curiously. He smiled as he shook his head.

"Nothing, really."

"_Rory_." Eve chuckled at that as she placed her hands into the pockets of her jacket. "Do I look gullible to you?"

"…No." The dirty blond sighed before letting a small smile slip.

"I was just curious."

"Curious about what?"

"It just seems like you and the Doctor are close," he said as he looked over at the black haired woman. She thought before smiling softly and nodding her head.

"Yeah. I suppose we are."

"How long had you been traveling with him before we met you?" Rory inquired as he stiffened from a car driving rather too quickly past him; the sidewalk was far too close to the street for his own comfort.

Eve lost herself in her thoughts as she thought back to the moment she had met the Doctor. She smiled softly as she let her shoulders sag, recalling the man she had met in the electrical closet; even though he was the same, sometimes, she found herself missing him even still. "We traveled for a good year," she stated as Rory nodded his head. "He had a different face then."

"Different face?"

"You're with a time-traveling alien. You should really learn to be less shocked at these things."

"What do you mean by _different face_?"

"When a Time Lord is severely injured—dying, they're able to change themselves. Their cells—they modify the body and make it new again. It's sort of like being born again" Rory blinked as he stared off, trying to understand completely what it was that Evelyn was saying.

"So, you're saying they can escape death over-and-over again?"

"Only for 12 regeneration cycles," Eve stated as she glanced up at the sky, keeping an out for anything strange. "After the 12th regeneration…that's it." Now that she thought about it, what cycle was the Doctor on?

"That's…blimey." Rory shook his head as Eve chuckled.

"You get used to all of it," Eve assured. Rory let out a breathy laugh before he relaxed, stealing a glance at the woman.

"Alright. What's your story, then?"

"My story?"

"How'd you end up traveling with the Doctor?" he asked as Eve turned to look out at the water. She smiled as she shrugged.

"Like anyone else does. The Doctor came and he saved me. Or maybe I saved him. After a while, it all starts to blur together," she said playfully as Rory nodded.

"…He showed up one day. And at first, I really couldn't stand him. He was such a know-it-all and so strange and so bonkers," Eve said nostalgically. "And at the time, I was too stubborn to try and listen to him. Even when he showed me the truth about what he was, I refused to believe him…but then he saved me. A person he barely knew and he saved me. But then, I suppose that that's what the Doctor does. He saves everyone when he can," she said with a chuckle. Rory watched Evelyn for a moment before he smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. She blinked as she looked over to him.

"I think you're different," he said earnestly. "I think when it comes to you, the Doctor gets personal." Eve stared for a moment before she let her jaw fall open so she could speak with the rather surprisingly perceptive man.

"Maybe—" And then, there it was again. The air suddenly became colder than before as a weight suddenly fell upon the two. Their eyes widened as they came to an abrupt halt, neither daring to look up. A shadow loomed above them, hovering over them. And although they didn't want to look, they probably couldn't have even if they wanted to; there was something harmless, yet rather ominous about whatever was over them.

"R—Rory," Evelyn whispered as the dirty blond shivered. "Call Amy," she quietly snapped as the dirty blond fumbled but did as told. He quickly pulled out his cell phone as his ears twitched, the sound of flapping wings suddenly catching his attention. He swiftly pressed the call button and pressed the phone to his ear as Evelyn slowly turned to look up. She narrowed her eyes as she found something in the distances hovering in the air.

"Amy! Tell the Doctor we've found it!" Rory exclaimed as Evelyn's eyes widened. She quickly acted, shoving the unsuspecting bloke over. He yelled out and hit the ground, his phone slipping from his hands. As he fell, Eve turned to run, screaming when she felt something cold and firm wrap around her waist.

"Rory! Run!" she screamed as the dirty blond shook his head in order gain back his bearings. His eyes widened when he found himself staring up at a disappearing Evelyn; the Mothman had taken her.

§

"Rory? Rory?!" Amy's eyes widened, the Doctor quickly snatching the phone from her as he held it up to his ear.

"Rory, can you hear me?" he yelled into the phone, the pair on the other side of the bridge as the others. "Rory!"

"_Doctor! It has her!_" The Time Lord was sure that all the blood in his entire body was frozen

"…What?"

"_It took her! It grabbed her and flew off with her!_" The Time Lord quickly looked up as he searched, his eyes falling on a small figure up high. He quickly turned to Amy, grabbing her hand and running.

"Doctor?!"

"We have to get back to the TARDIS!"

"What about Rory? What about Eve?!"

"The bridge is going to collapse at any moment. If we are going to save Rory then we need the TARDIS now!" Without further objection, Amy followed after the Time Lord, glancing over her shoulder as the bridge suddenly began to creak and groan. The ground beneath her feet began to quake, causing ripples to run up from the bottoms of her feet to the top of her head. Her eyes widened as people began to stop their cars, glancing out the window and stepping out of their cars in order to see what was happening.

The Silver Bridge was collapsing.

§

"Rory! Get in!" The young man quickly turned and found the blue police box behind him. He quickly ran inside and slammed the door shut, ignoring the fearful cries and the whining of the bridge.

"In a matter of minutes, this entire structure is going to fall to pieces," the Doctor said. "Did you see the Mothman?" Rory shook his head.

"He flew over us, and then I called you, and before I knew it, Evelyn had pushed me out of the way." The Doctor shook his head; so typical of her.

"They were on top of the beam for only a few seconds before that thing flew away," Rory said frantically as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I didn't know—"

"It's alright," the brunet assured, though he was wearing a stone-like expression on his face.

"I have a good feeling I know where he's taken her."

§

Eve released a yelp as she lightly hit the ground, rolling before she came to a slow stop. She panted as she kept her eyes squeezed shut, her hands tucked under her chest as she lied on her stomach. Coughing a few times, the young woman slowly looked up and blinked; she was back in the TNT area.

Carefully, she stood up to her feet, dusting a few specks of snow from her jacket and legs. She tried not to shiver as she stared out at the emptiness of the field, the wind howling and brushing harshly past her. As she glanced around, the sound of snow crunching beneath feet made her stiffen. She quickly span around and glared, but all composure she had had disappeared.

None of the others witnesses had ever gotten a clear look at the Mothman's face. But just as its name described, it had a rather bug-like look to him. Its eyes were large, beady and red, with fur that ran down to the base of its neck. The body resembled a human body, though its hands looked more like claws, as well as its feet. Just like the witnesses had stated, he was completely white, blending in with the snow almost entirely. The wings on its back were huge—far bigger than Evelyn had anticipated them to be. They were exactly like a moth's wings, faded and thin.

This was the creature the Doctor had been searching for all this time.

"…Who are you?" Evelyn asked calmly as the creature stared at her. There was no readable expression upon its insect face, but it tilted its head a fraction to the right, almost as if the motion was out of curiosity; from what she could tell, it could understand her.

"…Do you have a name?" she inquired gently as she stood motionlessly, watching the Mothman carefully. It stared at her through its blaring, red eyes before it took a step towards her. She stiffened at the motion but made no move to escape, remaining as composed as she could under the stressful situation.

"…My name is—"

"Evelyn," it hissed, catching her off guard. Her eyes grew wide as her pupils shrank, her heart racing. She swallowed hard as the creature continued to move closer to her, its steps slow and careful. She watched intently as it stopped a few paces away from her.

"How—How did you know my name?" she questioned as the extraterrestrial gazed upon her.

"…You are the keeper of time." Eve blinked as she raised a brow.

"What?"

"You are the keeper of the universe."

"What do you mean by that?"

"…You are the keeper of the Time Lord." Eve stood with awe as the creature leaned forward, sticking its face close to hers. She trembled at its words, repeating them in her mind over-and-over again.

"You…You have the wrong person. I'm just—I'm just Evelyn Young," she whispered as she shook her head.

What was this creature saying? Keeper of the Time Lord? Obviously, it had to be the Doctor, but how could that be true? She was nothing but a human. How was she supposed to be the keeper of someone like him?

Without warning, the Mothman stepped forward and raised its hand, causing Eve to cry out. It immediately stopped but made no motion to pull away. Eve relaxed after several seconds, eying the entity carefully before she nodded her head. She sensed no malice or rage from the being; just peace and knowledge.

Gently, the creature placed its hand upon Eve's head, and in that second, everything went cold. Her body felt completely numb and the world around her was drowned out in complete light. She gasped as a sudden wave of nausea coursed through her before she found herself standing in the empty space. There, she found herself staring at the last Doctor—_her _Doctor. Her eyes began to burn as he smiled at her, hands in that familiar brown trench coat she'd missed. He smiled at her before he began to fade. She reached out to him desperately before he disappeared, leaving her alone once more. She felt tears falling down her face before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Turning, Eve stared as the newest generation stared at her with a reassuring smile.

Without warning, the Doctor disappeared, leaving Evelyn alone again. She gasped before she began looking around, searching for the Time Lord. She opened her mouth, trying to call out to him, but her voice was lost. She could do nothing but stand in the whiteness of whatever void she was in before she heard footsteps in the distance.

Hesitantly, Evelyn turned on her heel, watching as a figure in the distance began to make its way toward her. She narrowed her eyes, noticing the dark jacket with red-lining on the inside. Whoever it was, he was tall, with gray hair and a long face. His entire face was like a blur, though the rest of him was as clear as glass. And as he stopped in front of her, a chill ran down the woman's back. She stared, trying to focus her eyes on his face; still, she couldn't see any of the details.

With a steady pace, the stranger before her raised his hand up to her face before he carefully placed it on her cheek.

And that was when she felt it all happen.

Everything was happening so quickly, and she couldn't breathe. There were images flashing in her head and there were voices echoing in her head, but she couldn't slow it down. Scenes played out before her, as if they were in a fast-forward motion. She couldn't quite see what was happening, but in the end, she knew exactly what she had seen.

She had seen her death.

With a gasp, Evelyn snapped her eyes open. She jerked forward and continued to choke, desperately gasping for air. She felt bony hands grab hold of her, holding her in place and keeping her steady. She didn't stop writhing, the voices calling out to her drowned out by her own cries.

"Evelyn!" Finally, said woman stopped, noticing the sound of the voice.

"D—Doctor?" The Time Lord let a relieved smile stretch across his lips as he stared down at Eve, Rory knelt down on Eve's other side while Amy stood behind them, nibbling at her fingernails anxiously.

"Evelyn, it's alright! You're safe!" The Doctor pulled her into a warm hug as she relaxed, catching her breath as she wrapped her own arms around the alien. She closed her eyes and sighed, Rory smiling as Amy let out a held breath before she too relaxed.

"What happened?" Evelyn asked as the Doctor finally pulled away, though he held her by both of her arms.

"The Mothman—he flew you to the TNT area. By the time we were able to reach you with the TARDIS, he was gone, but he had left you."

"Do you remember anything?" Amy asked as the 26 year old thought; whatever she had seen—like a dream, it was forgotten.

"…It was all a blur…but he didn't hurt me," Eve assured as the Doctor nodded, though he had already scanned her with his sonic to make sure that the creature had indeed left Eve unharmed.

"So, now what?" Eve asked curiously as the Doctor helped her to her feet, carefully walking her from the doors of the TARDIS to the console.

"…Nothing," he stated as he shook his head. Amy and Rory glanced at each other as the Doctor helped Eve sit on the chair. "I've lost all traces of the Mothman. And whatever this creature is, it prefers remaining unknown," the Doctor stated; he could respect that.

"And what about the bridge? What about the people? What if it comes back to them?" Amy asked.

"It's not going to hurt anyone," Eve said, catching everyone's attention. "…The people had seen the Mothman—not because he was trying to hurt them, but because he was trying to _warn _them." She was sure of it, without a doubt.

The Doctor stared at Eve for a moment before he smiled and nodded. "I say we can conclude our chapter with the Mothman! What'd you say?"

"I'm _completely_ fine with that," Rory stated as he sighed, Eve chuckling as she pat his back. Amy nodded as well before the Doctor chuckled.

"Perfect! How about we take a visit to Evelyn's!"

"Oh! Never been! This'll be good," Amy said playfully as the woman chuckled.

"You'll get to meet my dog."

"You have a dog?"

"Barcelonian dog."

"What?"

"From the planet, Barcelona."

"There's a planet called Barecelona?" As Amy, Rory and Eve conversed, the Doctor watched them carefully. His eyes lingered on Evelyn as she chuckled and explained how she had received her dog as a gift from the Time Lord. She seemed well enough, so for the time being, the Doctor would not worry.

Pulling the lever to the console, the TARDIS began to groan and whiz, everyone holding tightly to something.

"Off to 2018!"

§

They had all fallen asleep. An hour after they had arrived to Evelyn's flat, they had all let the sandman take them.

Everyone but the Doctor.

Evelyn had given Amy and Rory a quick tour of her apartment, introducing them to Wonky—who had immediately found himself attached to Amy. The redhead was more than happy to have the black dog follow her about as she explored the apartment. Rory not being the biggest fan of dogs kept a safe distance, though Wonky stole kisses from him every so often. The Doctor had gotten one of the biggest hellos from the dog, though it was his true master that received the most love.

After acquainting themselves with the flat, Rory had been the first to fall asleep, his head lulling backwards on the couch of the sitting room before he was completely out. Next was Amy, who leaned her head against her future husband's shoulder and gently curled up at his side. Wonky laid his head upon her lap, resting comfortably, which left Evelyn. At first, she had been sure that she would be able to stay up, but as she stared out the wall-length window of her home, she found her eyelids growing heavier before she was lightly snoring.

The Doctor, having been watching from the kitchen with a mug of tea, smiled to himself. He set his cup down and walked over to the sitting room before he carefully picked Evelyn up and carried her off to her bed. He carefully placed her on the sheets before covering her with the blanket, but as he did, the air in the room turned cold. His eyes widened as he stopped abruptly, his breath hitching in the back of his throat.

Carefully, the Time Lord turned, and there, standing before him, was the Mothman.

"…What are you doing here?" he asked as the white creature stared at him before he turned to look at the slumbering Evelyn. Taking notice of this, the Time Lord stepped in the alien's line of vision before he narrowed his eyes. "I believe I asked you a question."

"…The girl who saves the Doctor," it hissed lowly, catching the brunet off guard. He blinked before he looked down to Eve, remembering that very day in Lambeth.

_There are many paths, but each one you take shall lead to the very same outcome._

"No."

"The girl who _dies _for the Doctor," the creature whispered; there was no darkness in its voice, just wisdom and truth.

"_No_!" the Doctor snapped loudly. "That time of her life is over! I've already spared her from that fate!" he stated, remembering all-too-vividly the last time he regenerated. The Mothman shook its head as he took a step closer to the Time Lord.

"You cannot stop what is already set in motion." The being's voice echoed against the walls as the Doctor glared at it fiercely. "There is no escaping_death_."

"No!" The Doctor acted rashly, feeling out of his body. He reached for the nearest object, which had been a tele remote. With a swift motion, he turned and chucked it in the direction of the Mothman, but as he did, the creature disappeared, dissipating into thin air. He huffed and puffed, catching his breath as the remote shattered completely against the wall, the pieces falling miscellaneously to the floor.

Panting, the Doctor closed his eyes as he let the rage slip from his body. He ran his fingers through his hair before he trudged over to the broken remote, collecting all of the pieces; he was going to have to fix that for Evelyn.

"Doctor?" Said Time Lord looked over to the awakening woman as she blinked, trying to ride the sleepiness she felt. "Were you talking to someone?"

"Only myself! You know how I like to do that. No one better to chat with then your own self!" he lied as he smiled, acting as if nothing had happened just seconds before. Evelyn nodded as she sighed and rolled over, patting the empty space in front of her. The Doctor chuckled as he toed his shoes off, crawling on to the bed before he lied on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He frowned but concealed it well as he felt Evelyn curl up at his side. He smiled at her warmth before closing his own eyes; it had been almost a month since the last time he had gotten proper sleep.

"Rest easy, you mad man," Eve said before she fell back asleep, the Doctor hesitating before he closed his eyes.

For the moment, he relished in Evelyn's everlasting heat.

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends the adventure with the Mothman! I know we don't see much of this creature, but in my head, I sort of like the idea of keeping him mysterious and unknown. I think that is the cherry on top of the cake for myths like that, it's what keeps people interested! I hope the ending of this part of the story was up to standards for whoever is reading this. I've been working hard, and although updates haven't been as frequent as I had hoped they would be, they've been coming and I've been doing my best with each and every chapter :) <strong>

**Thank you so very much to everyone who has been reading and to everyone who has been following. I know it may seem a bit redundant when I say it all the time, but I mean it and I want you all to know how much I appreciate you all taking the time to read this! It truly makes me feel so happy. And although this all started on a whim, I've found that I'm keeping writing close to heart and want to continue writing, not just stories but just anything. So thank you for helping me find that in myself! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and future chapters to come!**

**Reviews:**

**little101: **Hello there! Hopefully those feels that attacked you were a good sign from the story? LOL As a warning, there may be more moments like that to come with Eleven, so be aware when/if you continue reading! Thank you for reviewing! And thank you for reading!

**margie-me: **I have never watched X-Files but I am familiar with Stephen King's work and I do agree with you on that whole feel of the Mothman! I heard X-Files was a good series so I may have to watch that soon! I'm glad that the Mothman was a good fit with the Whoniverse though. I always get a bit anxious when writing my own original ideas because I want to make sure that it melds well with the existing universe of Doctor Who, so it's a relief that you think that my work has been so far! And thank you for your kinds words! I'm so glad to hear that the Ponds and Eleven and Eve are all meshing well together as a group :) I've definitely put work into each of them together and separately. And although this conclusion to the Mothman may not have been exactly creepy, I did intend to put some eeriness to it, so I hope that showed! Thank you so, very much for reading and I truly do hope you enjoyed!

**Gladoo89: **Who wouldn't be jealous of any character that gets to be so close with the Doctor XD I feel like that is any fan's wish LOL I'm glad that you enjoy the little tidbits of the funny moments between the Doctor and Eve. I try to stick them in wherever I can because I happen to think that humor is a great part of any story (as well as romance and adventure and of course, angst XD) so I'm glad you enjoyed that! And now that you mention it...I never thought of it that way! LOL I never connected the Doctor's behavior and Edward's...I'm not sure how to feel about that :P I will say that I think it does happen (and even with Edward and Bella) because of the fact that the Doctor doesn't really sleep. And so when Eve slept around the Doctor and he didn't have much to do I think just watching her sleep became a type of "thing" he did! The Mothman happens to be one of the most interesting legends I've heard about. I happen to love that sort of thing, so I know a lot about different legends and tales! Thought it would be fun to encorporate it into the story! And thank you for your patience :) I'll update when I can! Thanks for everything!

**Lady Artimes Blaine: **You are a lucky one! I've suffered through plenty of hangovers myself, and I will admit, although I haven't had it bad, it's no fun. Be thankful for your lack of hangovers! I'm very jealous LOL I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and I will hopefully have the next one posted soon! I will work hard and make sure that everything is to your liking! And if it's not...well, I won't go down that road! I'll just do my best to make sure you enjoy reading every chapter :)

**Littlebird: **Although I can't always update when I want, seeing a smiley face waiting for me always gives me motivation ;D Thank you so very much for reading! It truly does make me happy that you enjoy this story, and I do hope that you will continue to read and enjoy!

**Alice: **I'm so happy to hear you liked this story thus far! And I'm relieved to know that you've also enjoyed the progress between Eleven and Eve. There will be more growth between them and I hope that you will like how I write that all out! I do plan on introducing Eve to Twelve. I have it all planned out in my head! As you may have noticed in this chapter, there was a brief reference to Twelve somewhere! So don't worry, Eve will definitely be meeting him one day in her future ;) Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy future posts!

**Nonuser: **Glad you thought so! There will be more development in the Doctor and Eve's relationship, so there will be plenty of more moments to come for those two! Hopefully you will like what I write! And I also hope that this chapter is to your liking too! If not, I'll work harder for the next chapter!

**Rose Tyler: **Hooray! I'm so glad to know that you truly do like this story! I do agree with you on missing Ten. Even I miss Ten (since he is my personal favorite :D) But like you said, Eleven and Eve are just great together and there is going to be so much growth between them by the end! So hopefully that will all turn out well. Thank you so, so much for reading, and I hope you continue to read and enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any sequences related to Doctor Who**

_And Then There Were Three_

"Where to next?" They'd been to highest peak in the world and they'd visited to shores of the Mediterranean. It had been a peaceful few trips now, where there was laughter and joy, but even so, there was this tugging in the back of Evelyn's mind that bothered her as she tried to enjoy the company of her companions.

The Doctor flicked a few switches on the console as Eve followed after him, undoing the switches; every version of the Doctor always seemed to have some strange way of piloting the TARDIS. He stopped for a second as he glanced back at Eve, who quickly pulled her hand away and smiled innocently, causing the Time Lord to narrow his eyes at her before grinning.

"So then! Have we decided?" he asked cheerily as Amy sat on the chair by the controls with Rory standing at her side as he leaned against the railing.

"I don't know. How do you top the bluest sea in the world?" Rory asked as Amy thought. She suddenly hopped to her feet with a wide smile upon her lips as she clapped her hands together from excitement.

"How about Rio?" Amy suggested as Rory blinked before smiling widely, nodding his head.

"Sounds warm."

"Brilliant! Rio's a wonderful place!" the Doctor exclaimed as he began working the controls, Eve lingering at his side to make sure all was well; she hated being a back-seat driver, but the Doctor sometimes brought that out in her. "Sunny, people are great! And the food—well, actually, I'd steer away from the food," the alien warned as Eve's face scrunched at the thought.

"Well then, Eve, what do you think?" Amy asked as she approached the black haired woman's side. Evelyn turned to her friend and smiled as she nodded in approval.

"Just don't get your hopes up."

"Why not?" Rory inquired curiously as he took a seat where Amy had once been seated. Evelyn shrugged as she glanced at the Doctor, who shot a look at her before turning his attention back to the controls.

"He tends to get lost _very _easily."

"Oi!" The Doctor frowned at Evelyn as she raised a brow at him in return. "Name_o__ne_ time I've—"

"London 1389 and 1888, the Sontaron warship, the Slitheen hideout, Centuria in 4027—"

"Alright, alright. I admit that my track record hasn't been the…_cleanest_," the Time Lord stated as Eve smirked triumphantly. "But Rio, I can do! Now, I suggest you get out of those cozzies and into something more appropriate for our next trip!" the man said as he nodded to the swimsuits the ladies were wearing under their cover-ups. Amy shrugged as she did as told while Eve eyed the Doctor before following after the redhead. The Time Lord's eyes lingered on Evelyn's figure before he quickly looked away, clearing his throat; Rory had noticed.

It had been like that since the beginning. Amy had noticed it first, but she had decided to let the pair work out their relationship on their own. And then there was Rory—who had been keen on the way the Doctor's touches always seemed to linger on Eve, or the way his eyes would follow the young woman. And then when Point Pleasant had passed the young man noticed just how close of an eye the Doctor kept on the dark haired woman. He was never far from her side, and it seemed she didn't mind at all. He wasn't a nosy person, so he never pried, but he was human—and he was curious; what exactly were the two to each other?

"…So…" The Doctor looked up at the dirty blond, who innocently approached him. "Not to intrude or anything, but what is it then?"

"What's what?" the Doctor asked as he raised a brow. Rory nodded in the direction that Amy and Evelyn had scurried off to as the Doctor blinked. He thought for a moment before he sighed and waved the young man's question off.

"It was really a one-time thing, Rory. I wouldn't be too worried about Amy's feelings for you! I mean, sure, she may see me as dashing and daring, but—" Rory rolled his eyes before shaking his head.

"Not Amy! I mean _Evelyn_," he snapped as the Doctor blinked before chuckling at his blunder.

"Of course, Evelyn!" The Doctor laughed as Rory sighed; it was hard for him to understand just how daft the Doctor himself could be when he was such a genius.

"So, what are you two?"

"Well, Rory, I'm a Time Lord and Evelyn's obviously human. Thought you would have known that—"

"Doctor!" the dirty blond snapped as he shook his head. "I mean what _are _you?"

The Doctor thought for a moment before his lips formed an "O" and his eyes widened. "Oh, right! Yes. What are we? As in the two of us—_together_," the Doctor muttered to himself as he relaxed. He thought for just a second before he and Rory heard the voices of the ladies in the distance. The Doctor stared for a half-a-second longer before he smiled.

"Well, she's my companion," he stated softly as Rory raised a brow.

"Aren't we all your companions?"

"Of course. But Evelyn—she's special," the Doctor stated as he turned to face Rory. "You see, Rory, Evelyn has seen me through it all. She's seen me at my very best, but she's also seen me at my very worst moment," he said quietly as the young man before him nodding, listening closely.

"And even through that…she's stayed with me," he stated with a wide smile as he looked over his shoulder. Rory smiled at the joy on the Doctor's face as Amy's laugh echoed against the walls of the TARDIS. He smiled at the sound before he sighed, catching the Time Lord's attention.

"You know, all my life, I've stood by Amy's side. I've loved her since I could remember," he said as the Time Lord watched him for a moment with a soft expression. "But…" The Doctor frowned at Rory's doubt before he quickly shook his head, stepping in front of the young man.

"Rory—"

"Alright then, Mr. Doctor. Here we are, dressed and ready." Eve emerged first from the corridor as she hopped up the steps on to the platform as the Doctor swiftly turned from Rory. The two smiled innocently as the 26 year old stopped, eyeing them carefully as Amy stopped beside her.

"…What were you two doing?"

"Nothing!" both answered a little too quickly, causing Amy and Eve to glance at each other suspiciously; they were lying.

"Alright! So! Next stop, Rio! Yes?" the Doctor asked as he quickly hurried around the console and placed his hand on the lever. Amy grinned as she approached Rory's side, the dirty blond smile warmly at his fiancé. Eve smiled at the pair before the TARDIS jerked, everyone grabbing quickly on to something. After a few seconds, the low groan of the ship withered into a whisper, the Doctor quickly composing himself as he stood upright. Everyone followed suit before Amy grinned, rushing to the door, followed by Rory. Eve brushed her shoulders off as the Doctor strolled up to her side. He smiled proudly as the woman rolled her eyes.

"Shall we make a wager?" The Doctor ignored Eve's snide remark as she smirked, watching as the Time Lord approached Amy and Rory.

"Behold!" Pulling the door open, the Doctor grinned as Amy stuck her head out with a wide smile. "Rio!" Confusion quickly overcame her as she blinked, stepping out of the TARDIS with Rory behind her. They raised their brows as they gazed out at their surroundings.

They were parked in the middle of a small cemetery.

"Nuh uh.

"Not really getting the sunshine, carnival vibe," Rory remarked as Eve smirked, stepping out after the Doctor. He glowered at the woman as she merely shrugged, the smug look on her face only succeeding in irking the Time Lord more.

"Was I right, or was I right?"

"You—" Taking a step closer to Eve, the Doctor stopped as he blinked. He tilted his head a fraction to the right as his brows furrowed towards one another. Before Eve could question him on his peculiar behavior, the brunet was already on the move.

"_Oh_! Feel that? What's that?" he asked curiously as Amy raised a brow at the mad man, Eve shrugging as Rory looked to her for answers. They all watched as the Time Lord began to hop on the ground; what was he up to? "The ground feels strange," he muttered to himself before he looked to the three humans, noticing their confused stares.

"Just me then."

"Doctor, what are you talking about?" Eve asked as she approached the Time Lord's side. He shook his head as he glanced around the cemetery before he frowned.

"That's weird."

"What's weird?" Rory asked before Amy made her way to the alien's side.

"Stop trying to distract us. It's just as Eve said. We're in the wrong place." Eve smirked widely at that.

The Time Lord ignored everyone around him as he thought for a moment. He glanced up at the sky before he quickly turned and ran past the three and around the small, stone chapel. Eve sighed as she shook her head, scurrying after him, Amy and Rory doing the same with exasperated sighs of their own.

"Doctor! I'm freezing and I'm dressed for Rio! We are _not _stopping here." Amy knew how the Doctor's mind worked; the moment he found something interesting, they were stuck for another ridiculous adventure.

Eve raised a brow as she watched the humanoid crouch to the ground and pluck out a few strands of grass from the dirt. He examined them closely, causing Eve to frown. She could tell that there truly was something that was catching his attention, and if that was the case, then that meant there was soon to be trouble in their future.

"This is a graveyard, you promised us a beach!" Amy whined as Eve continued to frown, the couple stopping at her side.

"I have a feeling we won't be making it to Rio any time soon, Amy," Evelyn stated quietly as Amy blinked at the other woman.

"What makes you say that?" Eve shook her head as she turned and quickly walked after the alien in order to catch up to him.

"…Blue grass—patches of it all around the graveyard…" The Doctor mumbled to himself before he noticed the sounds of three pairs of feet making their way towards him. He quickly tucked the pieces of grass into his inner-jacket pocket before he smiled widely at his three companions.

"So! Earth, 2020-ish, 10 years in your future, 2 years in yours—wrong continent from Rio, I will admit," he said as he shot Eve a knowing look. "But it's not a _massive _overshoot."

"Uh, why are those people waving at us?" Everyone looked and noticed Amy's puzzled stare. They followed her gaze before their eyes landed on a pair standing in the distance, and just as Amy had said, they were waving. Rory began to wave slowly back as Eve crossed her arms, squinting in order to try and get a better look.

"It can't be…" the Doctor mumbled as he pulled out a pair of binoculars from his tweed jacket. Eve shook her head at that; perhaps his jacket was bigger on the inside as well.

Gazing through the spectacles, the Doctor's eyes widened before he grinned. "It is!"

"It is what?" Eve inquired as the brunet beside her handed her the binoculars.

"It's Amy and Rory!"

"No, we're _here_. How can we be up there?" the nurse asked as Amy smiled widely, chuckling.

"10 years in your future—come to re-live past glories, I'd imagine," the Time Lord stated as Eve handed him his tool back.

"He's definitely right. It's you two," she assured as Amy began to laugh.

"Look at that! We're still together in 10 years."

"Don't sound too surprised," Rory said as he rolled his eyes, Eve chuckling at that.

"We should go talk to them! We could say 'hi' to future us! How cool is that?" Before the pair could rush off, the Doctor shook his head.

"Uh, no. Best not—really best not," he warned. "These things get complicated very quickly and—oh look." Everyone looked to where the Doctor was staring. "Big mining thing."

Evelyn shook her head as she listened to the man whisper, "I love a big mining thing." She sighed before turning to Amy, who gave her an expectant look.

"And this is why we're not making it to Rio."

§

They had split up. The Doctor had mindlessly gone off on his own to investigate the mining, and while he was off doing that, Amy and quickly followed after him after Rory had taken her engagement ring from her; the last thing either of them wanted was for that to get ruined. Offering to wait for him, Evelyn followed him back to the TARDIS while Amy quickly caught up to the Doctor's side.

Evelyn sighed as she walked into the blue police box after Rory, the young man making his way to the red engagement ring box that was sitting on the console. He opened it and carefully placed the ring back inside, and although his back was turned to the black haired woman, she could nearly feel the happiness that was wafting off from his body.

"It's a relief," Eve called out as she slowly made her way up on the platform. She watched as Rory turned to look at her before he raised a brow.

"What's a relief?"

"Knowing that true love actually _does _exist in this world," Evelyn replied back with a playful smile. Rory chuckled as he nodded his head, gazing down at the ring box.

"One can only hope…"

"She's already said yes. There's no reason to doubt yourself now," Evelyn said as the dirty blond shook his head.

"It's…I think it's more complicated than I'd like it to be," he said quietly as Eve frowned. She leaned back against the console as she eyed the young man carefully.

"How so?"

"Amy…" Rory frowned as he gazed down at the red velvet box with a fond gleam in his eyes. "She's always been so great…so brave and so…so…" Everything that Rory could never be.

"So out of your league?"

"Wasn't exactly thinking that, but now that you mention it." Rory shot a look at Eve as she chuckled before patting the young man's back.

"You really shouldn't put yourself down so much."

"I don't think you understand my streak with women in general," he countered as the pair began to make their way back to the door, the engagement box safely set on the console.

"Well, you won Amy's heart over—and she's a great catch," Evelyn pointed out as she waited at the door for Rory.

"Yeah, well, I almost lost her to the Doc—" Immediately, the air in the room turned cold. Rory gapped as Eve blinked, the pair staring at each other for a long moment before the dirty blond began to vigorously shake his head."I didn't—it's not what you—what I meant was—" Eve held her hand up to Rory as he stopped, frozen in time. He stared as Evelyn's lips formed a thin line. She narrowed her eyes for a moment as she closed her hand into a tight fist.

"…Evelyn?"

"What did you mean?" the young woman asked calmly—far _too_ calmly.

"I didn't mean anything!" Rory said with a feigned smile as Evelyn shook her head.

"Oh no, I think you did."

Rory laughed sheepishly as Evelyn eyed him closely before taking a dangerous step closer. "Now, Rory. You haven't known me from the beginning. The person that I am now? I'm much nicer. But the person before?" Eve smirked. "I was a _very _cranky person." Rory gulped.

"With that being said, I think you should tell me what you mean _now_." Rory tried not to quiver like a little child as Eve gazed at him like a professor reprimanding a student for misbehaving during class.

"Before I say anything, I want this on the record!" Rory said. "Whatever is said here is between us."

"Right." Evelyn merely smiled.

"There _may _have been a time where the Doctor and Amy _may_ have locked…lips…" Rory could feel the raw anger wafting from Evelyn, though there was still a smile across her lips. Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest as she gripped her arms, her fingers digging into her own skin.

"They kissed?"

"I mean…" Rory watched as the flames ignited in Eve's eyes; she was furious.

"When?"

"That's a g—good question! And you know, the answer—it's a tricky—"

"_Rory_."

"It's hard to explain with all the time-traveling! Two years after we last saw the two of you!" he exclaimed nervously. "It was the night before—before our wedding."

"The night before _your wedding_?!" Evelyn gawked as Rory winced, nodding his head weakly. The woman shook her head as she narrowed her eyes. The dirty blond could nearly see fumes rising from the top of her head as she glared at nothingness.

"If it helps, you were gone—" The glare Eve was giving him warned him to keep his mouth shut.

"So, he's gone and kissed Amy?"

"Actually, it was the other way around." But Eve was no longer listening.

"Oh, that _mad man _is in for a world of pain!" Eve snapped as she raised her hand up to the door handle of the TARDIS. She squeezed tightly to it as she shook her head and growled.

No one had ever asked and no one had ever brought it up, but it was as clear as day. The way the Doctor acted, the way Eve's smiles would linger when they were aimed to the Time Lord; it was all so very obvious. To Amy and Rory, it was like watching two children on the playground. It was entertaining and yet a little annoying at times. Because there was this tension that was festering between the Doctor and his special companion, but no one would deal with it. And if the party members were going to ignore the blatant truth, then it was not Amy and Rory's place to bring it up.

But as Rory stared at Eve, he had a feeling now was any good of time to address the situation.

"Uh, Evelyn?"

"_What_?!" the woman snapped as Rory cleared his throat.

"Is there a specific reason _why _you're so angry?" Eve blinked, staring at Rory as he stared back. He raised a brow as Evelyn relaxed as she tried to stay as innocent looking as possible. She cleared her throat as she let out a low hum, Rory letting a small smile break from his lips.

"Th—There's no—I mean, why aren't you angrier?" Evelyn asked as the young man shrugged.

"I suppose I just forgave her…" Eve smiled at that as she sighed, leaning back against the ship door.

"…You're a good man, Rory," the 26 year old stated softly as the to-be-married man smiled at her. He shrugged before reached for the door and began to pull it open. As he did, Evelyn patted his back before he began to chuckle.

"You're still going to tear the Doctor a new one, aren't you?"

"You know me well."

Just as the pair stepped out of the police box, a voice caught their attention. "That was quick." Eve and Rory stiffened as they stayed facing the door of the police box. They slowly looked at each other before they turned back around to see a woman with a young boy beside her.

"W—Was it?" Rory asked, trying to remain calm and play along.

"It's great that you came," the little boys said as he smiled up at Rory and Eve, the pair looking down at him for a second before looking back to whom they assumed was the mother.

"That's retro. What is it? Portable crime lab?"

"Oh, uh, sure it is," the young man answered as Eve smiled politely to the boy's mother.

"Evelyn Young," she said as she shook the woman's hand.

"Ambrose Northover. I'm glad you came when I called," she stated as Eve nodded, trying to piece everything in her head together. "I run the meals-on-wheels for the whole valley," Ambrose explained as Eve nodded, Rory still letting his jaw hang slightly ajar.

"That's my son, Elliot." They greeted Elliot as he smiled back at them.

"Where's your uniform?" the boy asked as his mother scolded him.

"Don't be cheeky, Elliot," she said. "He's plain clothes. C.I.D. is it?" she chuckled before turning and walking off.

"It's over here."

Evelyn and Rory watched as Ambrose and Elliot began heading off in a random direction. The young man a step behind her frowned as Evelyn followed after the pair ahead of them. "What are we doing?" he whispered as Eve shrugged.

"Knowing the Doctor's luck—which is indirectly _our_ luck—whatever this woman has to show us must be involved with whatever he was going on about before," she stated as Rory glanced back at the TARDIS.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" he asked hesitantly as Eve smirked.

"When it comes to the working with the Doctor, _nothing _is a good idea."

§

The Doctor smirked as he approached the gate that kept unauthorized people out from the mining zone. Amy followed behind him as she eyed the man carefully. She had noticed the way his spirits had drastically lifted since he and Eve had made up from whatever tiff they were having. She was happy for him; it was hard seeing him try and pretend he wasn't as miserable as he felt. But she was also curious. He never really mentioned much about his past, nor did he mention much about Eve. But she clearly meant quite a lot to the alien.

She wanted to know why.

"Restricted access. No unauthorized personnel," he read. "Hmm…" Pulling out his sonic, the Time lord smiled mischievously as Amy blinked. She watched as the lock to the gate spark, suddenly popping unlocked.

"_That _is breaking and entering!"

"We're not breaking and entering!" the Doctor countered with a chuckle. "We're sonicing and entering." Amy tried not to smirk at that. She shook her head at the alien as he popped the gate open, allowing her passage. She stepped inside before the Doctor lingered behind for a moment, gazing in the direction of the TARDIS.

"Doctor, you coming?" Amy asked as she stopped and noticed the way he was gazing out, as if he were searching for something. She smiled at that as she approached his side and leaned against him.

"What are you waiting for?"

"They should have caught up to us by now," the brunet said distractedly as his eyes flickered around the area. "What's taking so long?" he wondered as Amy stared at him for a moment.

He had been like that since a few trips before—when they had left Point Pleasant. He always seemed so paranoid, keeping tabs on the woman and making sure she was in his line of vision. There were rare times where he would let Eve out of his sight, and when he did he worried incessantly about her. Something had happened, something that Amy hadn't seen, nor Rory nor Eve. What was it, though?

Smiling, Amy chuckled. "Worried? Or maybe you're a little _jealous_?" Amy teased as the Doctor frowned, looking at the redhead. He turned and began to march off, the young woman chuckling as she followed after him. She stopped for a second as she looked back from where they came. Her eyes softened as she sighed.

"Coming, Pond?" the Doctor called out as Amy quickly turned back around and ran up to catch the Time Lord. She quickly caught up and matched his speed before she locked her hands behind her back.

"So, are you ever going to explain?"

"Explain what?" the Doctor asked curiously as he glanced at Amy. She rolled her eyes as she slapped him lightly on the arm.

"About Eve."

"What about V?" he inquired as they made their way to the door of the building.

"Oh, I don't know. How you met, what you were fighting about, what you two _are_?" The Doctor stopped at that as he raised a brow, eyeing Amy carefully.

"…That seems to be a popular question today," he muttered before he walked off, leaving a confused Amelia behind for just a second.

"Doctor! Wait! What do you mean?"

§

"It's a family plot, see." Eve and Rory stood beside each other as they stared down at the undug grave. They both wore similar expression of confusion as Ambrose continued with her explanation. "My Aunt Gladys died six years ago. Her husband, Alun, died a few weeks back."

"Sorry to hear that," Eve said as she tore her eyes from the grave for just a second.

"There's not many of us left up here now."

"Mum, they don't care about that," Elliot interjected. "They want to know about the dead bodies."

"I suppose that might help shed a little bit of light for us," Eve added with a smile as Ambrose chuckled.

"Yes, sorry." Taking a step up on the board that was planted around the grave, the mother of one looked at Rory and Eve.

"They always wanted to be buried in the same plot together. But when we went to bury Uncle Alun, Gladys wasn't there." Ambrose shook her head as she shrugged. "Everything—body, coffin, all gone."

"…What?" Rory wasn't quite sure if he believed what he was hearing.

"The mad thing about this is the grave was untouched. No signs of it having been messed with."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," Rory stated as Eve gave him an impatient look.

"Long story short, they went to bury Uncle Alun, couldn't find Aunt Gladys' body, and now we're here to figure out why that is. Try and keep up, Rory," she said as the dirty blond gave her an exasperated stare.

"Nobody has touched the grave since my aunt was buried, so how is her missing body possible?" Eve and Rory exchanged looks before Eve stepped down from the wooden flank she was standing on. She frowned as she hopped on the ground, confusing everyone else that was watching her.

"Uh, Evelyn, what are you doing?" Rory asked quickly as he quickly stepped up beside her. She tried hopping on the ground once more as she huffed disappointedly.

"Trying to figure out what the Doctor was feeling before," she said. "You remember when he was hopping like a mad man?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever is wrong with the ground, it more than likely will have something to do with this."

"How can you know that for sure?" Rory asked as Eve sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I've traveled a lot with the Doctor…like I said before, with our luck, it's all related.

§

Eve stood at the top of the grave as Rory stood in it. He hopped a few times, ignoring the mud that splashed his shoes. He looked up at Evelyn and shook his head, the woman sighing at that; they couldn't seem to figure out what the Doctor had.

"Nothing?"

"Whatever the Doctor knew, I haven't got a clue," Rory stated as Eve sighed. She placed her hands on her hips as she glanced up at the sky before a voice called out.

"Would you like some sugar with your tea?" Eve looked over her shoulder and smiled as Elliot approached them.

"I'll take some."

"I'll just have mine white, thanks," Rory said as the young boy nodded. Evelyn turned back to Rory, but stopped as the young boy's voice rang out once more.

"There's only one explanation I can see here." Rory and Eve blinked as they turned their full attention to the young boy.

"What's that?" the dirty blond inquired curiously.

"The graves eat people." Rory blinked before he chuckled and shook his head, though he did notice the look on Eve's face.

"I'm not sure about that," the young man stated as he turned to look back to the ground.

"Hold on," Evelyn said, catching her partner off guard. "Elliot, what makes you say that?" she asked curiously as she crossed her arms over one another, jutting her hip out to the right just a smidge. The little boy looked at her as he shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"They didn't come in from above, and they couldn't have taken her from the sides. The only other way is that they get her from underneath." Rory watched Eve as she eyed the little boy closely. She had a brow raised as she thought to herself.

"When you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains—however improbable, must be the truth."

"I'm sorry?" Rory said as Eve smirked.

"Sherlock Holmes," both she and Elliot said. They stared at each other before the little boy smiled bashfully.

"Got the audiobook."

Eve smiled slightly as she gave Elliot a nod. "I'm guessing you're cleverer than people give you credit for." She watched as he shrugged before she chuckled; he was smart.

"Evelyn, you can't be seriously thinking—"

"I am," she said, turning her attention to the dirty blond. "As ridiculous as it sounds, it's the only thing that makes sense."

"In what way does _any of this _make sense?"

"Think about it. If the ground is taking people, there must be something different about it—something about the ground that isn't right, which would explain what the Doctor was referring to," Eve explained as Rory frowned, glancing at the ground beneath his feet. "It's not as if Aunt Gladys just walked—actually, I wouldn't count that out just yet if it weren't for the fact that the grave was left untouched," she mumbled as Rory and Elliot stared at her. They watched as she shook her head before the sound of a cell phone ringing caught their attention. Nodding to Elliot, the young boy smiled back before he turned and began to make his way back to his mother. Eve waited for him to walk further before she picked up her cell phone, Rory climbing out of the grave.

"Hello?"

"_V, I need you to listen very carefully to me._"

"Doctor? What's going on? Where are you? Rory and I—"

"_Evelyn! The ground—it's taking people._" That made Eve blink as she turned to Rory. He was halfway out of the grave when he noticed her wide-eyed gaze.

"The ground, you said it's taking people?" she repeated as Rory's eyes widened. Frantically, he began to try and climb out from the dug up spot, Evelyn quickly holding the phone against her ear with her shoulder as she grabbed her partner by the hands and began to tug him out.

"_Yes! I can't explain everything right now, but wherever you are, meet me at the church in town._"

"Right."

"_And, Evelyn_?"

"What, Doctor?" Eve asked as Rory finally rolled out of the grave, rushing to his feet.

"_Be careful_." The black haired woman's eyes softened as she nodded her head.

"You too." With that, she ended the call and quickly turned to Rory. He stared at her with wide eyes before she nodded.

"We've got to go."

§

"It's only just a few minutes from here." Ambrose led the way as Elliot followed close to her side. Eve and Rory remained just a step behind the woman.

"What's so urgent that we have to meet at the church? And who exactly are we meeting?" the mother of one asked as Eve shook her head, a stern look upon her face.

"It not going to make sense—none of it. So until we get there, I just need you to do exactly as we say," Eve stated as she looked back to Rory, who nodded.

"Is everything alright?" the auburn-haired woman asked hesitantly as she grabbed on to her son's hand.

"Honestly? It's hard to say."

"It's not looking great," Rory added as he kept up with Eve's pace, the two taking the lead. Ambrose frowned at that before she looked down at her son and gave him a reassuring smile.

Suddenly, a flash of red in the sky caught everyone's attention. They all stopped walking as they noticed a string of red in the sky stretching out before a red dome appeared over their heads. Eve's eyes widened as she turned to Rory, who stared up at the dome with astonishment.

"What is that?" Rory asked as Eve shook her head. She quickly began to run as she motioned for the others to follow.

"Come on!" Quickly, they all began to run down the empty street before three figures in the distance appeared. Eve felt relief course through her veins as she slowed her pace, Rory, Elliot and Ambrose following suit.

"Doctor!" Evelyn called out, catching the Time Lord's attention. He smiled widely as he turned and walked over to meet her. Within a matter of seconds, Eve was in his arms, held in a tight and warm embrace. The Doctor closed his eyes and squeezed them tightly shut, holding Evelyn as if he had nearly lost her. She blinked before relaxing and hugging him back, Rory catching his breath.

"Oh, by the way." With a wind up, Eve slammed her fist into the Doctor's arm, causing him to cry out in agony. He quickly reached for his arm, rubbing it fiercely before he gave Evelyn a flabbergasted look. She smirked, pleased with herself before the Time Lord finally spoke.

"V! What was that for?!" he asked as the woman glared at him. He blinked, seeing the rage in her eyes as she crossed her arms and jutted her hip out.

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you think back a bit," she suggested sardonically.

"To _when_?"

"Hmm, well! Let me think," Eve hissed, everyone watching curiously. "Why don't you think back to Rory's stag night?" Immediately, the Doctor knew exactly what Evelyn was speaking of.

"What—who told you about that?"

"Rory!"

"In—In my defense, that was supposed to stay between just the two of us!"

"It was really all just a misunderstanding!"

"Oh, I bet that's what you'd like me to think."

"Evelyn! I swear—"

"_Doctor_," the older man behind the Doctor caught everyone's attention before the Time Lord swiftly span around and nodded, focused once more.

"Right! There's an energy barricade that's invisible to the naked eye all around us," the Doctor explained as he resumed his scanning with his sonic. "We can't get out and no one can get in."

"What about the TARDIS?" Rory asked as Evelyn glanced around, raising a brow. She frowned as she continued to look, the Doctor noticing her search but not saying a word.

"No, those energy patterns will play havoc with the circuits," he explained, his words all rushed together. "With a bit of time,_maybe_. But we've only got nine-and-a-half minutes."

"I'm sorry, nine-and-a-half minutes until _what_, exactly?" Eve asked as the Doctor gazed at her.

"We're trapped, and something's burrowing up towards the surface," the woman beside the older man explained quickly as Eve's eyes widened. Rory stiffened completely as glanced around. He blinked before stopping, Eve noticing the frantic gleam in his eyes.

"Where's Amy?" he asked gently, at first. Eve hesitated as she looked to the Doctor, the brunet staring at Rory with uncertainty. She watched as he ignored the dirty blond's question before he grabbed a large brown case.

"Everyone, inside the church, now." Rory watched the Doctor intently as a ball began to form in the pit of his stomach. Ambrose glanced from him to the strange man with the bow-tie before she quickly grabbed her son and ushered him to the church, her father and his partner quickly following her. The Doctor then quickly began to follow them as he brushed past the waiting man.

"Rory, I'll get her back."

"What do you mean 'get her back'? Where's she gone?" Rory asked urgently as Eve quickly followed after him and the Doctor.

"She was taken," the Doctor said as he stopped, looking back at his companion. "Into the Earth."

"_How_?" Rory asked with wide eyes "Why didn't you stop it?"

"I tried," the Doctor explained as he set down the case. "I swear to you, I tried—"

"Well, you should've tried harder!" Rory yelled aggressively, surprising Eve as she watched the pair carefully.

"I'll find Amy, I promise. I'll keep you all safe," the Doctor assured. He placed his hands on Rory's shoulder's as the distraught human shook his head with a broken expression.

"Please, I need you alongside me." Rory stared into the Doctor's eyes as the Time Lord gazed pleadingly at him, the desperation all too obvious. He didn't say a word as he continued to stare, analyzing the look on the Time Lord's face.

Amy had always been important to the Doctor, Rory knew that. It was obvious when he watched them. And not in the "I'm going to steal your fiancé" type of way, but something a bit more personal and a bit less threatening than that. For the Amy had been one of the first faces he had seen in his regeneration. She had been one of the first to see him anew. And she held such a very special place in his heart, for she had been there for him when Eve could not; she had been there when he needed her most. And so, Rory trusted him. Because he knew he could. Because he knew that the Doctor was a man of his word. And because he knew that they were all important to the Doctor; even himself.

The Doctor nodded as Rory did the same before they all began to walk. Eve said nothing as she grabbed Rory's hand and held it. He looked at her and softly smiled before she then reached out and intertwined her fingers with the Doctor's free hand. He glanced back at her and said nothing, though his eyes gleamed with appreciation as he gave her hand a soft squeeze.

§

"So, we can't get out, we can't contact anyone, and something—the something that took my husband, is coming up through the Earth?" Ambrose wore an unconvinced look on her face as everyone in the small church began to set up shop. She watched them as if they were all mad-men, her son standing at her side with a curiosity in his eyes.

"Yes. If we move quickly enough, we can be ready."

"No! Stop! _This _has gone on long enough," Ambrose snapped as she pointed an accusing finger at the Doctor.

"He's telling the truth, love."

"Oh, come on!" Ambrose barked at her father. "It's not the first time we've lost phone signal before. Reception is always rubbish."

"Look, Ambrose," Nasreen began. "We saw the Doctor's friend get taken, ok? _You _saw the lightning in the sky—I have seen the impossible today!" the researcher stated with a disbelieving look. "And the only person who's been able to make any sense of it is the Doctor."

"Him?"

"Me!" Evelyn rolled her eyes as she continued plugging in cords to outlets, Rory beside her with a blank look on his face.

"…Can you get my dad back?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned, looking over at Elliot. The Doctor stared at the young boy, noting the way he seemed to stare right into his eyes without fear or apprehension; he was a brave one, that Elliot. The Doctor smiled as he nodded his head, not a single ounce of doubt in his eyes.

"Yes." That was all he needed to say. "But if I'm going to do that, I need everyone to trust me," he said as he took a few strides up to Ambrose. "You have to do exactly as I saw from this second onwards because we are running out of time." He stared intently at Ambrose as she found herself hanging on the fence. She frowned before the image of her husband appeared in her mind before she nodded her head.

"Tell us what to do."

§

They had all been hard at work. Cameras and phones and microphones had been set up around the entire church; there was no blind spot. Still, they wanted to be thorough, which was why Evelyn found herself outside checking over every sensor in order to make sure all was well. She dusted her hands off as she sighed before noticing a yellow and blue striped figure run across the field. She blinked before she quickly hurried after it.

"Hey!" Eve watched as the figure stopped before she frowned, placing her hands on her hips. "Where do you think you're going off on your own, Elliot?" Evelyn asked with a knowing look as he smiled sheepishly at her.

"I left my headphones at home."

"The hell do you need headphones for?" she asked exasperatedly. "Unknown creatures are coming up through the Earth and you're searching for your headphones?" Eve raised a brow as Elliot shrugged. She relaxed and let her arms fall to her side before walking along and giving his back a pat.

"Come on then. Can't have you going alone," she said as the little boy grinned to himself. He quickly began to follow after the woman, watching as she glanced at the wristwatch the Time Lord had given her earlier in order to keep count of the time that was left.

"Eight minutes. How far is your house?"

"Five minutes."

"Let's make it quicker than that." Evelyn began to run as Elliot quickly did the same. He went ahead of her as she chuckled, glancing up at the sky as she did so. They weaved their way through the streets and secret shortcuts that Elliot knew, and just as Eve had said, they had made it to Elliot's cozy home in just three minutes.

"I'll wait here, you go in and grab your things." Elliot nodded as Eve turned and leaned against the front doorframe. She glanced up at the sky and watched for several minutes before she raised a brow.

Something was happening to the sky, or perhaps it was the dome that was causing the change. Whatever it was, the sky was darkening in ways that Evelyn had never seen before. Blotches of black began to cover the sky, and as they sun disappeared, the world around her began to look as though it were falling into the night.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked as he quickly ran out the door and stopped at Eve's side. They stared up at the sky before Evelyn looked down at her watch; they only had four minutes until whatever was burrowing under the Earth arrived.

"Come on!" Eve yelled as she grabbed the boy's hand. "We don't have time!"

Running, Evelyn led the way as she remembered from which direction they came from. Elliot remained distracted by the sky as they ran, though Eve's hand kept him in the running motion they needed to be in. The woman continued forward until the ground shook violently beneath them. She nearly fell, keeping Elliot steady on his feet. She blinked before she looked at the time.

They had two minutes to get back.

"Let's go!" Eve cried out as she ran faster, Elliot quickly matching her pace. Their legs carried them as quickly as possible before the church came into sight. Elliot grinned, but his relief was short-lived as the ground rumbled and groaned. With another violent shake, Eve lost her footing and tripped, Elliot falling as well. They grunted as the ground slowly stilled before—silence.

Eve slowly pushed herself up to her feet as she glanced about. She then helped Elliot, dusting his knees and shoulders off before she grabbed hold of his hand.

"Come on. We need to get back to the others _now_."

§

All power had been lost. Whatever was coming up and cut off the power knowingly in order to stay concealed; the Doctor was beginning to grow frustrated.

"What do we do now?"

"Nothing! We do nothing!" the Time Lord snapped. "They sent an energy surge to wreck our systems," he explained, Rory finding himself unable to sit still. He quickly stepped forward as he looked to the others.

"Is everyone ok? Is anyone hurt?" And then, he counted how many people were in the room.

"Fine."

"Me too."

Before the nurse could point out the wrongness he found in their group, the ground began to grumble once more, a strange hissing and whizzing filling the silence. Ambrose gasped as Nasreen backed around against the table, staring intently at the ground.

"Doctor," Rory said slowly. "What was that?"

"It's like the holes at the drill station," Tony pointed out.

Kneeling down, the Doctor pressed his ear against the stone floor and listened carefully. He felt the ground beneath the tips of his finger hum and tremble as his ears tensed at the whirring sound of a drill. "It's coming through the last layer of Earth." There was no stopping it now.

Silence fell over the room as the shaking ceased. Everyone glanced around as Tony finally spoke. "The banging stopped."

And when the commotion had finally stopped, that was when Ambrose had noticed.

"Where's Elliot?" Everyone blinked before they glanced around; yes, the young boy was missing.

"Doctor…" Rory said quietly as Ambrose frantically glanced around. "Evelyn's missing too." The Doctor's eyes widened as he blinked, looking around the room they were all hauled up inside. His two hearts raced as his palms began to clam up.

"Who saw Elliot last?"

"I did." The Doctor finally spoke up, a sense of guilt rushing through him. Ambrose turned to him with wide and hopeful eyes as she took a few steps in his direction.

"Where is he?" she asked as the Doctor tried not to look as guilty as he felt.

"…He said he was going to get headphones."

"And you let him _go_?!" Ambrose snapped before Rory stepped between them.

"Hold on, chances are Elliot is with Evelyn," the dirty blond said as the Doctor glanced to him. Ambrose wore a worried look on her face but relaxed, shooting the Time Lord an unhappy look before her full attention was on Rory. "Evelyn is smart. And she's worked with the Doctor tons of times before. I have no doubt in my mind that she and Elliot are safe," the young man stated with a forced smile.

"How can you be sure?"

"My Evelyn—it's just as Rory said," the Doctor stated as everyone looked to him. "She's…brilliant."

Suddenly, fists began to slam against the wooden door of the church. Everyone's eyes widened at the sound, life returning both to Ambrose and the Doctor. They all rushed up to the door, Elliot's mother being the first.

"Mum! Grandpa! Let us in!"

"Doctor! Open up the door!" There were rare times where Evelyn showed true fear; that was one of the times.

"Somebody help me!" Ambrose cried out as she tried to pull the door open, failing miserably. Her father quickly pushed past her as he too began to try and open the jammed door.

Evelyn and Elliot had been quick on their feet. They had weaved through the cemetery just outside, but that was when they had noticed; something was following them. The 26 year old remained calm as she tugged Elliot along, but it was the soft hissing that had sent chills up her spine before she and Elliot finally reached the door.

"What the hell is wrong with this bloody thing?!" Eve yelled angrily as she tried pushing against the door.

"This is why someone should have fixed this earlier!" Tony shouted out frantically as the Doctor joined him at his side, tugging hard on the door.

"Mum! There's something out here!" Elliot cried out as he pushed against the door, trying to help Evelyn as much as he could. The door remained stone-like, not moving even an inch.

"Evelyn! Don't panic, just—"

"Doctor!" Evelyn yelled as she looked over her shoulder, a shadow scurrying across the grass. "Help!" she screamed, the Time Lord pulling as hard as he could.

"Come on!" he yelled with rage as Rory too then joined their side, all three trying to open the door.

"Please! Open the door!" Elliot yelled desperately as he slammed his hands against the wood. Eve panted as she stopped, her arm and shoulder now aching from all the shoving and bumping she'd done. Her brown eyes widened as the hairs on the back of her neck began to rise. A soft snarling could be heard from behind them, and as Elliot went to look, Eve grabbed him by his shoulders and faced him to the door. She smiled weakly as she cleared her throat.

"Don't turn around. Whatever you do, just keep looking at the door," she said quietly. Elliot pressed his hands against the door as he felt Evelyn's hands on his shoulders holding him firmly yet gently. He remained calm and took a deep breath, doing exactly as she said before he tensed, Eve pulling her hands away as she slowly began to look over her shoulder. Her eyes widened as she came face-to-face with their hunter.

"Evelyn! What's wrong?!" the Doctor yelled as he noticed the silence. Everyone paused as they waited for a reply before the Time Lord began pulling_hard_. "Evelyn!"

Finally, after one, last, good tug, the door swung open. Out went the Doctor followed by Rory and Ambrose, Nasreen and Tony stumbling out after them. They all hastily glanced around, finding the small alcove completely empty; where had Evelyn and Elliot gone?

"Elliot!" Ambrose shouted as she held up her torch and aimed the light into the darkness. She began scurrying off as the Doctor placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head.

"Ambrose, don't go running off!" he shouted, still trying to catch his breath as Tony went after his daughter. Her shouts rang out through the air as the Doctor looked around. He gripped his waist tightly, containing the fury inside of him that he felt. Rory watched him carefully as his gaze softened.

"Doctor…"

"…They've taken them," he whispered after a moment as Rory frowned. "They've taken them. I promised…"

"It's alright, Doctor. Evelyn's with Elliot. I'm sure—"

"That's the point!" the Doctor snapped quietly as he shook his head, running his fingers through his untamed hair. "She's with Elliot…" And he had no idea what was going to happen to her.

Before Rory could say much else, Ambrose's scream echoed out. Immediately, the Doctor ran off in the direction Ambrose and Tony had gone off in, followed by Rory. The dirty blond suggested Nasreen stay, and she did so reluctantly; someone needed to guard the church and stay safe. With speed, the Doctor ran down the hill before he stopped, seeing Tony stumble back.

"What happened?" he yelled out as he hopped over a gravestone.

"He's hurt!" Ambrose called out as tears stained her cheeks. She clung on to the headphones that belonged to her son as the Doctor quickly rushed forward.

"Get him into the church, now!" the brunet commanded as Ambrose turned to him.

"Elliot's gone!" she exclaimed. "They've killed him, haven't they?" The Doctor paused before slowly shaking his head.

"I don't think so," he said. "They've taken four people when they could've just killed them up here," he explained as Ambrose clutched the headphones in her hands. "There's still hope. There's always still hope."

"How can I believe you when you can barely believe yourself?!" She could see it in his eyes, the apprehension—the fear; she could see straight through him.

The Doctor blinked as he glanced at Rory, who looked back at him from the grunting Tony's side. The Time Lord tried not to react at Ambrose's words as she gazed at him through tearful eyes. He didn't want to react to her words because he wasn't sure whether he disagreed with her or agreed. Because he truly was afraid. He wasn't sure what was going to happen to them now that they had been taken, but he had to believe. He had to believe in his stubborn, cranky, wonderful V. Because, if he didn't, then that meant that she was lost to him, and that meant that Elliot was lost to his mother as well as her husband, which also meant that Amy was lost to Rory. And the Doctor refused to believe that.

So he clung to hope.

"…I don't know what going to happen to them. I don't know why they've taken them, but I _promise_ you, Ambrose, I will find Elliot." He would find them all. "But before I do that, I have to stop this attack. _Please_, get inside the church." The Doctor and Ambrose stared at each other for a long moment before the woman took a breath and nodded, turning and grabbing her father from Rory. The dirty blond looked to the Doctor as he remained as collected as he could; now was not the time to panic.

"So, what now?" he asked as the Doctor turned and stared into the darkness. He narrowed his eyes as his hands balled up into fists.

"…We find whatever is behind this."

* * *

><p><strong>This episode was such a sad one in the end! And I can't believe we're already at this point of the story! There's still so much more to come with the Ponds and the Doctor and Eve, so we'll just see how all of this plays out :) <strong>

**I know I haven't been updating as frequently as I normally would, but this time of year seems to be suddenly busy for me! I've been doing my best to make sure that updates are as quick as I can make them though! And I've been doing a lot of writing when I have the chance, so hopefully once things settle down on my end I'll be able to return to updating every day. I've also been working on another story so that may contribute to why I haven't been able to update as quickly as before. But I'll keep working hard and doing my best! I've got a clear vision as to how I want this story to go and I'm excited about it! Hopefully everything will turn out right and whoever is here reading will enjoy the direction in which I take this story!**

**Thank you to all who have been reading this. I honestly didn't imagine that this story would receive such positive feedback and I am truly happy about that. I'm happy that people enjoy the plot, I'm happy that people enjoy Eve and I'm truly happy that my writing is good enough for all of you! Since the start I've been working hard and although this is just is a hobby, I have found that I really do want to become a better writer and I want to grow in my writing. So thank you for all the support and thank you to everyone for taking the time out of their day to read!**

***And edit has been made and should be credited to margie-me. Thank you!**

**Reviews:**

**Muirgen79: **Yes, eventually all will be explained! As the saying goes, "good things come to those who wait". Although learning about a character's death may not be a good thing...XD Thank you for reading and thank you for reviewing! If you have any other questions or comments please feel free to let me know and I will definitely get back to you when I can! Thanks again!

**Littlebirdd: **I love those big, bulgy eyes! Makes the smiley more memorable! I'll take that as a sign that this story has been to your liking thus far! Thank you very much for reviewing and for reading! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! I await for the next smiley face :)

**Guest: **I'm glad that you liked that scene with Eleven and the MM. I didn't want to necessarily make the MM evil or dark, but rather just mysterious and ominous, so I'm glad to hear that it came across to you that way! I won't say much about what's going to happen to Eve, but there's going to be a lot that happens :D You will have to wait and see just exactly what this all plays out for the Doctor and her! Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter and future chapters!

**Nonuser: **Unfortunately I am not back to my normal updations (no, I don't believe it's a word, but I happen to just love that XD), but hopefully I will be soon. Can't say for sure when that will be, but I'll do my best to get back to updating every day! And don't be sorry! I've had my fair share of hyperness mixed in with Doctor Who ;D Thanks for reading! I hope you read this next chapter and find the same enjoyment out of it! I'll work hard for the next update!

**carrie the small: **Hello there! Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review! I sincerely appreciate you doing so, especially because I understand that feeling of having so much to do and having to balance it all to make sure you're able to do the things you need and want. I wish you luck on your school work and writing :) And I'm truly relieved to hear that you like this story so much! And thank you for your kind words. I've been working hard on each chapter, so I only hope that the effort shows and that you all read and are entertained. I'll update as soon as I can, and I hope that you will read and like future posts! Thank you again for your reviews :D I truly do appreciate it!

**Gladoo89: **Yes, I thought that sneaking in Twelve would be a fun, little tidbit for readers ;) I won't reveal too much about Eve's fate, but I will say that it is a warning that should not be taken lightly! Who knows what will happen! Only time will tell LOL Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this and I hope that you will continue to read! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any events that happen in Doctor Who nor do I own any characters**

_And Then There Were Three Part II_

_You four people, you four people in this corner of the Earth—you have to be the __**best**__ of humanity. No dissecting, no examining. We can land this together! If you can be the best you can be…you are decent, brilliant people. Nobody dies today._

§

Evelyn winced as she coughed several times, she blinked as she listened to the sounds of birds chirping, a blue sky hovering above her. She raised a brow before she slowly sat up, the bright green grass serving as a make-shift bed for her. Her body was a bit numb, but she was sure that nothing too terrible had happened to her. She could still move her fingers and arms and legs and toes, so that all had to be a good sign for her.

"Ah! Evelyn! It's been far too long." Spinning around, said woman stared in awe as the face she'd nearly forgotten about appeared in her line of vision. She gazed with shock as the woman she'd met once before smiled fondly at her. She stepped down from the stone step she was on and into the grass, her heels stay just above the dirt. A smirk was present upon her red lips, her black hair pulled neatly up as her bangs hung over her face.

"You…"

"Yes! It's me," the woman stated with a spritely tone in her voice. Eve glared as she stood to her feet and backed away.

"Oh, there's no need to act like such a stranger."

"I've met you once, and in that one time I was nearly dying."

"Which actually isn't very different in this case." Eve blinked at that.

"What?"

"The creatures that have taken you, they're Silurian," the woman explained as she began to walk circles around Evelyn. "They're currently running tests on your body—placing you in a state of death and then reviving you in order to gather data."

"_What_?!" Eve shouted, the stranger giving her an amused stare. "Of all the—and of course it's me!" she snapped before shaking her head. She took in a deep breath before letting it out, looking over at the woman.

"…Who are you? And why do I keep seeing you?"

"Oh, dear. Those are questions you should save for another day," the woman stated. "We don't have much time left."

"See! That's _exactly _what you said last time I saw you," Eve snapped as she shook her head. "Not this time."

"Oh?" The woman smirked. "You get feistier and feistier every time we meet!" Eve narrowed her eyes.

"The last time we met, you said that I had to make a choice." Eve watched carefully as the woman's face morphed, her entire demeanor changing.

"…Yes, I did."

"Well, what did you mean by that? Because if you meant the choice of saving the Doctor's life, that choice was taken from me," she pointed out as the woman solemnly shook her head.

"Evelyn, darling, that choice still stands." Eve blinked.

"…What?"

"You see, that time in your life has yet to come."

"But you said—"

"I said you would have to make a choice, and I said it was coming, but I never said it was _that _moment—_that _Doctor," the woman stated icily as Eve stared, trembling. She tried to speak but her voice was lost to her.

"…What are you saying?"

"I think you know what—"

With a gasp, Eve's eyes snapped open as her entire body convulsed. A bright light that hung over her head nearly blinded her as she coughed, a tingling sensation running through her entire body. She blinked several times as she tried to even out her breathing, a voice in the distance catching her attention.

"Subject has just awoken from coma-state. Heart-rate has risen exponentially. Pupils constricted and color returning to her skin."

"Wh—What the hell?" Evelyn gasped as she tried to sit up, only to find that her wrists and ankles were barred down. She blinked before she looked around, noticing that she was lying on a cold, metal counter inside of a dome-shaped room. Vines ran down the dirt-like walls as her vision began to clear. She tugged roughly on her wrists, trying to break free from her bindings, but she failed to do so. "What have you done to me?!"

"Subject seems to be in a state of violence."

"I'll show you violence!" she snapped as she frantically tried to pull free. It wasn't until the person observing her finally caught her attention. She blinked before completely relaxing, staring at the creature with wide eyes.

"What…What are you?" His body was entirely green, his skin leathery and scaly—much like a lizard or an alligator. He wore a white cover over what Evelyn assumed was his nose and mouth, a lab coat draped over his shoulders and running down past his waist.

"Subject is beginning to make formal and whole cognitive thoughts this round."

"This _round_? How many times have you done this to me?" Eve asked incredulously as she shook her head. The creature ignored her as he pressed buttons on to a screen near the end of her feet. She watched him intently as he typed away before he pulled his mask off and began to make his way to the door.

"Wait! You can't just leave me like this! Let me out!" she called out with an irked expression. The being didn't so much as bat an eyelash in her way before he stepped out of the room. She blinked as the door slid shut and white smoke began to fill the room. Her eyes widened as she began to thrash, fear nearly overwhelming her.

"Stop! Let me out!" Her eyes began to grow heavy as her vision blurred, everything in her line of sight doubling.

Within seconds, she was fast asleep.

§

"I'd say you have a fair bit to talk about."

He'd made it. The Doctor and Nasreen had made it into the Earth, and although things had started out with hostility and rage, the Silurians' ambassador had intervened, stopping Restac from harming any more people. Amy and Mo had been reunited with the Doctor and Nasreen and nearly everything was as it needed to be; Elliot and Evelyn were still missing. The Doctor remained cool though as he spoke with the ambassador, knowing that there was a thin thread that could chaff and break at any moment. If he was going to pull of saving the human race and the Silurians then he was going to have to tread lightly. And he was also going to have to get the two different races to try and see eye-to-eye; _that_ was the real challenge.

The ambassador of the lizard-like race was far more level-headed and wiser—the Doctor could tell just by looking at the creature. But that, by no means, meant that things were going to go on smoothly; there was much to negotiate. And then there were Amy and Nasreen, both nervous and hesitant about having the weight of the world on their shoulders. Yes, there was much negotiating to do.

The Time Lord smiled from the Silurian ambassador to Amy and Nasreen, the three looking at him.

"Is this what happens?" Amy asked curiously as she stood from her seat at the gold table, her green eyes shining with excitement. "Does the planet get shared? Is that what we need to do?" Confusion seemed to come over Nasreen as she stood up and raised a brow.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, Nasreen! Sorry, _probably _worth mentioning at this stage—I travel in time with Amy, Rory and Eve," he said as Nasreen's eyes widened. She stared before nodding her head, the pair in front of her smiling sheepishly at her.

"Anything else?" The Doctor glanced from Nasreen to Amy before he turned and began to walk.

"…There are fixed points in time where things must _always _stay the way they are." Amy frowned as she noticed the gloominess in his voice as the light in his eyes dimmed for a moment. He stared at the ground as he paced slowly. He turned and kept his back to the others as he tried to ignore the voice in his head, haunting him day-after-day; it was always causing discord in his mind.

"This is _not _one of them!" Quickly, he turned and smiled widely at everyone. "This is a temporal tipping point! Whatever happens today will create its own timeline, change reality." Amy blinked as she looked to Nasreen, the woman wearing the same type of expression.

"Do good—for humanity…and for Earth." The Doctor glanced at the Silurian as he stared back at the Doctor before the redhead nodded her head.

"Right. No pressure."

"Doctor, we can't _share _the planet!" Nasreen pointed out exasperatedly. "Nobody on the surface is going to go for this idea. It's just too big a leap."

"Oh, come on," the Doctor said as he shook his head, giving the shorter woman a knowing smile. And as Nasreen looked into his eyes, she knew that she couldn't get out of anything; there was just something about the man's earnest stare that she couldn't avoid. "Be extraordinary."

And extraordinary they would be.

"Ok, bringing things to order. The first meeting of the representatives of the human race and homo-reptilia is now in session." The Doctor slapped his hand against the tabletop before he grinned, letting out a laugh. "Never said that before! That's fab." And if Evelyn had been there, the Doctor knew that she would have slapped him silly for using such a ridiculous word.

Speaking of which.

The Doctor then looked up to Mo and smiled as he nodded, making his way around the table to him. "Now, Mo. What's say we get Elliot and Evelyn?"

§

Eve gasped as she sat back up, clutching her chest. She blinked several times, noticing that she was now sitting at a table, tea and crackers set up around her. She blinked as she raised a brow, rubbing her neck before a chuckle caught her attention.

"Back again, I see. You just can't get enough of me, can you?" Eve gawked before she shook her head, pushing her chair back and glaring.

"Do you think this is funny?" she snapped at the woman she had just seen earlier. The stranger merely shook her head as she remained calm.

"Not at all. But that look on your face it a little funny," she said with a smirk as Eve shook her head. She darted forward, gripping the edge of the table tightly in her hands.

"I. Want. _Answers_."

"Don't we all?"

"I deserve to know! I deserve to know about my own death!" Eve glared icily at the woman, whose smirk had now disappeared and was replaced with a grimace.

"…It's _because _it's your death that I can't say anything." Evelyn relaxed before she pulled her seat back and sat down, glancing at the food around her. She grabbed a cracker and eyed it before raising a brow.

"If I ate this, would I be able to taste it?"

"Of course you can. It's not a hologram. It's a cracker," the woman stated patronizingly, a friendly smile upon her face. Eve rolled her eyes before she dropped the cracker. She shook her head and rubbed her temples before she shut her eyes, cringing at the dizziness she felt. Slowly, the world began to spin before she heard a voice calling her name. Without even noticing, she began to fall from her chair.

"Until the next time, Evelyn Young."

§

Just as Malokeh had informed them, Elliot was safe. Mo and had been happily reunited with his son, and all was well. The Doctor was happy to know that there was no need for death.

If only he knew.

Walking down the dim corridor, the Doctor strolled alongside Malokeh as Mo and Elliot stayed a few steps behind. The silence was tense, and anyone could see by the way the Doctor had his jaw clenched shut that he could have been in a lighter mood.

The Silurian had warned him ahead of time. Now that his people were trying to make peace with the humans, he didn't want anything to go awry. So he informed the Doctor beforehand that although he didn't experiment with children, adult humans were different; Evelyn had been different. Although he hadn't made any incisions or started any dissections with Eve, he had placed her body under a large amount of stress. And when he reported this to the Doctor, the Time Lord had remained calm, but it was obvious by his sudden change in body language and the way his eyes darkened that he was rather unhappy with Eve's treatment. Still, if he was angry, he said nothing to them and merely nodded, asking for Malokeh to show him where he was holding Evelyn. And being the more peaceful and patient one of his people, Malokeh didn't waste any time and he didn't ask any questions.

They had arrived to Eve's hibernation cell, and with swiftness, the Silurian opened the door. It slid open and the Doctor was the first to enter, his long legs carrying him quickly and far. He stopped at the counter-side, Eve's motionless body making him nearly cringe. He stared with an appalled stare as Malokeh approached his side apprehensively.

"…I'm sorry," he said quietly as he glanced to Mo and Elliot, the young boy staring with worry gleaming in his eyes. "I didn't—it wasn't my intention to cause her pain. I was just merely…" He had no true excuse for what he'd done to Eve, or to any of the humans.

The Doctor said nothing as he stared intently down at Eve's relaxed face. He glanced over his shoulder at Malokeh before he finally spoke. "There was a time where I wouldn't have hesitated—I would have destroyed this entire civilization without regret if it was to save someone like Evelyn," he said quietly as Malokeh shivered at the dark tone in the Time Lord's voice. "…But I'm no longer that person," the Doctor assured as his entire expression changed; Eve had made sure of that. He smiled softly to the Silurian scientist as he nodded.

"Still, I'm truly sorry."

"It's alright…you're forgiven," he said before he turned his full attention to Eve.

"Come on then, V," he said gently as he placed a hand on her cheek, the other searching for her pulse in her neck. He smiled with relief as he found the beat, and he relaxed, knowing that she was alright. He then rubbed her cheek with his thumb as he gently began to shake her by the shoulder. "It's time to come back to me," he said quietly, Mo and Elliot watching with concern on their faces.

After a few seconds, Eve's eyes began to twitch. Her lips parted as she took a breath, her hands opening and closing into a fist. Her eyes slowly begin to flutter open as she blinked, her eyes glazed over and her vision hazy. The light was bright and she was shivering, but there was a warmth that was engulfing her and keeping her from succumbing to the coldness. She shook her head a few times in order to rid herself of the queasiness she felt before she finally noticed the grinning face that was hovering over hers.

"Doctor?"

"I knew you'd come around!" He laughed as he carefully helped the frail woman sit up. She rubbed her head as she looked around. Her eyes fell back on the Doctor for a moment as she stared at him, causing a brow to rise on his face. Before he could question her peculiar behavior, his eyes widened as Evelyn suddenly tried launching herself towards Malokeh.

"I warned you! Should have let me out the first time I!" she snapped as the creature quickly stepped back, the Doctor acting quickly. He wrapped his arms around Eve and pulled her back as she narrowed her eyes at Malokeh. The Time Lord chuckled as he tried to wave off her anger, though it was difficult with both hands holding her back in that moment.

"She's generally like this with everyone, don't worry!" the Doctor said reassuringly as Elliot grinned, Mo cracking a smile. Eve relaxed after a moment before she let out a breath, leaning back against the Doctor.

"See, this is what happens when you act rashly," he scolded playfully as he kept his arms around her securely. She rolled her eyes before closing them and leaning her head back against his shoulder.

"I'm exhausted."

"Rightfully so! You've endured quite a bit since I last saw you," the Doctor said as Malokeh cleared his throat.

"Which I have to say, I'm terribly sorry for all of the trouble."

"…Apology accepted," Evelyn stated before she opened an eye and looked to the man who had come to her; the Silurian was lucky the Doctor was there to talk sense into her.

"What's happening, exactly?"

"Let me explain."

§

A lot had happened.

The Doctor and Nasreen had come to negotiate; Rory, Ambrose and Tony were coming with Alaya—who was a Silurian soldier left behind when Evelyn and Elliot had been taken—to solidify the apparent treaty that Amy and Nasreen were negotiating with Eldane, who was the ambassador for the Silurian race. And, to top it all off, Mo, who was Elliot's father that had been taken prior to their arrival, was now reunited with his son.

Yes, much had happened in Evelyn's absence.

"So, all we have to do is bring this Alaya back and all is well?"

"That's right! Not too brag, but I think I've really out done myself this time," the Doctor said with a grin as Eve scoffed.

"_You_? I don't see you negotiating with the Silurian," Eve pointed out. The Doctor pouted at that as she chuckled at his childishness. Bumping him in the arm, the 26 year old shrugged before she turned the corner. "I think you deserve…10 percent of the credit."

"_10 percent_?" The Doctor shook his head. "40 percent."

"35."

"…I'll take what I can get."

Turning into the hall, the Doctor smiled fondly as Amy and Nasreen smiled at Eldane, the Silurian wearing a relaxed expression upon his face; whatever they had been discussing, it seemed to have gone well. With a clap, the Time Lord successfully caught everyone's attention, Amy rising to her feet as she saw Eve beside the Doctor.

"Not bad for a first session."

"Eve!" Amy grinned as she darted forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Eve. The black haired woman chuckled as she hugged her friend back.

"Glad to see you in one piece," Eve commented as Amy pulled away, shaking her head.

"I should be saying that to you."

A whizzing sound snagged everyone's attention as they all turned to look to the entryway. Eldane smiled as he nodded, standing to his feet as Nasreen did the same. "The teleports have arrived. You're friends are here." Everyone waited patiently for Rory and company to walk through, smiles across the board. Eve stayed close to the Doctor's side, the brunet beside Eldane. After a few minutes, in came Rory, and immediately, Amy sensed a disturbance in the young man; she knew him best, after all.

"There they are!" Evelyn was second to notice, though it wasn't Rory that had given it away, but the rather guilty look on Ambrose's face.

"Mummy!" Elliot grinned as he ran to his mother, the guilt wiped off the woman's face for that second as she held her son; still, the concern was obvious upon her features.

"Something's wrong…" The Doctor's brow furrowed towards each other before Tony came walking in with something wrapped in a blanket. Eve's eyes widened as Amy felt her jaw fall open. Immediately, dread washed over Eldane; if that was who he suspected, things were going to take a drastic turn for the worst.

"No…" The Time Lord approached the lump in Tony's arms, the man setting it down on the floor carefully. "Don't do this—_t__ell me_ you didn't do this!" Eve closed her eyes as she rubbed her face with both hands, the Doctor crouching down to the figure wrapped in the blanket. He took a breath before pulling the corner back and closing his eyes.

There, was Alaya.

It was easy to see the sheer anger and disappointment in the Doctor's eyes, which was why Tony avoided the man's gaze. Still, he could feel it burning through his face as he stared down and fiddled with his hands.

"What did you do?"

"…It was me." Everyone looked up to Ambrose as she spoke up, her son turning with disbelief on his face.

"Mum…" He couldn't understand how his loving mother could do something so…_cold-blooded_.

"I just wanted you back safe—" It was when Elliot pulled away from her touch that she wondered whether what she had done was the right thing.

Everyone backed away from Ambrose and gazed at her accusingly, and under their penetrating stares, she finally noticed her husband's eyes. She faltered under the pressure as he shook his head; his wife would have _never _done something like this. But then, how could one truly blame her? For she had only done what she had thought was right to save her family; how far would one go to do what needed to be done?

"I'm _so sorry_," the Doctor apologized as he looked to Eldane. "You _have _to believe me—they're better than this," he whispered as Eldane shook his head; that was no his concern.

"This is our planet!" Ambrose shouted, trying to lash-out against the feelings of guilt and disappointment. "Leave us alone!"

"In the future, when you talk about this, you tell people that there was a chance but you were SO MUCH _LESS_ than the best humanity." Ambrose could feel her eyes burn as the tears welled up inside of them. She gazed into the man's eyes, and she could almost _feel _the shame and she could almost feel his words jabbing through her gut.

He was right.

"Doctor…" Evelyn took a step back as the sound of heavy footsteps bounced off the walls. Abruptly, Silurian soldiers appeared and aimed their weapons at the humans, Restac emerging from the middle with her head held up high.

"My sister!" she called out before her eyes fell upon the covered figure on the floor. She could feel her entire world stop as the sound her heart shattering echoed in the silence. She quickly shook her head before she took a few weak steps up to her sister and fell to her knees. Her hands quivered as she reached for the covering, pulling it back to find her deceased sister underneath.

Her broken moans began to fill the air as Ambrose closed her eyes, trying not to drown in the guilt she felt. She watched as the creature covered her sister back up, looking up to meet the Doctor's awaiting gaze.

"And you want us to _trust_ these apes, Doctor?"

"One woman," he said persistently as he glanced at Ambrose. "She was scared for her family—she's not typical."

"She is."

"What makes you so different?" Restac stopped as she looked back and narrowed her eyes, Evelyn staring at her, unafraid to meet her gaze. "A woman willing to do anything for her family, and a…Silurian willing to do anything for her cause and her sister," Eve stated as Restac glanced at Ambrose. The two stared at each other for a moment before Evelyn continued.

"This was all just a really strange and unfortunate misunderstanding," she said. "It doesn't have to end this way."

"Evelyn is right," the Doctor interjected as he stepped up to her side, watching as Ambrose and Restac stared menacingly at one another. "We were building something here! This could still work!"

"It's too late for that, Doctor," Ambrose said as Eve groaned and shook her head.

"What did you do this time?!" Evelyn snapped, her patience now gone; she had not been awake for more than 10 minutes and already she had a headache.

"O—Our drill, it's set to start burrowing again in 15 minutes." Everyone's eyes widened as Nasreen shook her head.

"What?!" She gave Tony a look as he shook his head desperately.

"What choice did I have?"

"Oh, don't you dare!" Evelyn immediately lost her temper as she pointed her finger sharply at Tony and then Ambrose. "Don't you stand there and act like you didn't have a choice!" she snapped loudly as they stared at her.

"You don't have any _idea _what that feels like, so don't act like you're all innocent. You _had _a choice, and you chose _horribly_." Evelyn glared ferociously at Ambrose before her gaze fell on Tony; it had somehow gotten rather personal for Eve.

"I'm sorry! Please, just let us return to the surface and we can shut it off!" Ambrose tried to reason as Restac glared before a wild smirk spread across her lips.

"Execute her!"

§

Chaos had broken out. Guns were firing, people were yelling out. The Doctor had done his best to keep everyone calm as he herded them all to the lab. Using his sonic screwdriver, the Time Lord was able to short-circuit the Silurian weapons, giving them a chance to run ahead.

"Take everyone to the lab, I'll cover you!" he shouted to Rory as the young man nodded. Eve blinked before she shook her head, turning to run back to the Doctor.

"No—"

"Come on, Evelyn, we have to go!"

"I'm not leaving him behind!" she snapped as she tried to break free from Rory, who was much stronger than she had anticipated. She watched as the man disappeared from her sight, the dirty blond pulling her around the corner and down into the lab.

"Alright, we all stay in here," Rory stated as they all piled into the lab, Tony taking a seat as he rubbed his neck. Evelyn raised a brow as she approached him, swatting his hand away.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she noticed a piece of gauze taped to the side of his neck.

"I was stung," he explained as Evelyn carefully pulled the gauze off. Her eyes widened as she stared at his green veins that bulged out from his skin. She blinked as she examined the wound before the Doctor's voice rang out, his sonic reverberating through the air.

"Elliot! You and your dad keep your eyes on that screen! Let me know if we get company. Amy, keep an eye on how much time we've got."

"Right! 12 ½ minutes until drill impact!"

"My stubborn, cranky, wonderful V!" The Doctor smiled widely as he approached her side. "Tell me, what he's been hiding," he said as Evelyn motioned to the man's neck. The Doctor examined closely as he pointed his sonic at the veins.

"It was from Alaya's sting," Tony said as Eve nodded. "She said there's no cure for it." Evelyn watched as the Time Lord aimed his sonic at the computer screen in the lab, and her eyes widened as she nearly shoved him out of the way to sneak a closer look at it. The Doctor smiled widely at Eve's reaction as he looked to Tony.

"You're not dying."

"Oh my—I can't—Tony, this is horribly brilliant," Eve exclaimed as she looked to the man. "You're mutating."

"Mu—Mutating?"

"Is there a way to stop it?" Nasreen asked as the Doctor thought for a second.

"The decontamination program might work," he said as he looked to Eldane. "Is there any way you can run the program on Tony?" The Silurian glanced at the man before giving him a small nod.

"Doctor, shed-load of those creatures coming our way!" Mo called out as the Doctor glanced at him before he clapped his hands together.

"So! How do we stop the drill from running—given we can't get there on time. Plus! Also! How do we get out when we're surrounded?" He walked up to Nasreen as she blinked. "How do you feel about an energy pulse channeling up through the tunnels and through the base of the drill?"

"So, you're asking how do I feel about you blowing up my life's work?"

"Yes…sorry, there's no nice way of putting that."

"…Right, well, you're going to have to do that before the drill hits the city in—"

"11 minutes 40 seconds," Amy added with an unsure look.

"Problem is the explosion is going to cave in on all surrounding tunnels which means we have to be out and on the surface by then."

"But we can't get past Restac's troops."

"I can help with that." Everyone looked up as Eldane finally spoke, giving them all a small smile.

"…How?" Evelyn asked hesitantly as the ambassador stepped out from the shadows.

"Toxic Fumigation. A fail-safe to protect my species from infection," he explained. "A warning signal goes out to occupy all cryo-chambers. After that, city-wide fumigation by toxic gas. Then, the city shuts down." The Time Lord gave Eldane a soft stare, knowing just how much thought Eldane had put into the action.

He truly was a wise one.

"…You could end up killing your own people," Amy pointed out gently as Eldane shook his head.

"Only those foolish enough to follow Restac."

"Are you sure about this?" The Doctor knew what it was like to make difficult decisions; if Eldane was going to make one, he wanted to make sure that the Silurian had no doubts and no hesitation.

"My priority is my race's survival," he stated. "The Earth isn't ready for us to return yet."

"No…but maybe it should be."

"10 minutes, Doctor."

"Alright, here's the deal!" The Doctor walked around the lab desk as he placed a hand on the Silurian's shoulder. "Eldane, you activate shutdown—set your alarm for 1,000 years' time." Eve smiled at the Doctor as he worked and did what he always did, and in the back of her mind, she had realized something.

If given the choice to save the Doctor or not, there was absolutely _no choice_.

She'd save him regardless.

"This planet is to be shared." Elliot smirked before he nodded, understanding the Doctor loud-and-clear.

"Nine minutes, seven seconds."

"Alright, energy pulse…timed, primed and set. Before we go, I have to cancel the power dome." With just the click of his sonic, all was done.

"Fumigation pre-launching."

"Um, there's not _much _time to get from here to the surface, Doctor," Rory said as the Doctor grinned.

"Get ready to run for your lives."

"Doctor, there's one thing you've forgotten," Eve said quietly as the Time Lord blinked. He looked to her before she nodded to Tony.

"The decontamination program hasn't started on your friend yet," Eldane stated as Tony blinked before he closed his eyes. Ambrose began to feel tears forming in her eyes as her father turned to them and smiled; this was their goodbye.

Eve looked away as she gave the family privacy to say goodbye to Tony, Nasreen clutching on to his hand tightly. She frowned but quickly composed herself as she turned back to everyone; losing a family member was something she could empathize with.

The Doctor stared for a moment before he looked to Eldane, the Silurian nodding. He placed his hand on the screen before the lights dimmed, a green one flashing over everyone.

And so began the toxic fumigation.

§

Nasreen had stayed behind. She had chosen to stay by Tony's side, and that was something the Doctor could respect. Still, he would miss her dearly; hopefully, he'd see them again one day.

They had all arrived back to where the TARDIS had been left, and immediately, the Doctor had unlocked the door for Ambrose and her family. As he did so, something had caught his companions' attention, and when he turned around, he too, saw what they were staring at.

There was a crack in the wall.

"Doctor, what is the crack doing here?" Evelyn asked as she gazed at it, almost as if she couldn't look away.

"It's getting wider," he pointed out almost inaudibly as Amy's pupils shrunk.

"The crack on my bedroom wall."

"It was there—at the Byzantium as well."

"The what?" both Rory and Evelyn asked.

"Some sort of explosion—"

"Doctor, four minutes and thirty seconds—we have to go," Amy pried as Eve watched the Doctor carefully.

"The Angels laughed when they found out I didn't know—Prisoner Zero knew, everyone _but me_ knows!" he snapped as Evelyn shook her head, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Doctor, we don't have the time. So, if you're about to do something so, _very _stupid then do it now or forever hold your piece." The Time Lord grinned up at Eve before he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, placing a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm going to find myself some shrapnel!"

"Doctor, you can't put your hand in there!" Rory exclaimed as said mad man grinned even wider.

"Why not?" And with that, he shoved his hand through the crack.

Everyone watched intently as he dug through the hole, and almost as if he were irritating it, the crack began to glow even brighter. He began to cry out in pain, but before Evelyn could reach out and grab the Time Lord, she felt Rory pull her back, holding her out of danger's grasp. They all stared as the Doctor nodded through the pain, looking down at the crack.

"I've got something!" he yelled out as the three humans remained quiet. He continued pulling, feeling the force of the crack resist against him. Finally, after a moment, the Doctor tugged his hand free, and with it, a piece of shrapnel.

"What is it?" Amy asked as Evelyn quickly knelt down beside the brunet.

"I don't know."

"Doctor…" Rory looked to the entryway of the cave as gasping resonated through the air. The four watched as Restac dragged herself against the ground. The Doctor slowly rose to his feet as he pulled Evelyn along with him.

"She was there when the gas started—she must have been poisoned," Amy said, their eyes on Restac.

"Everyone into the TARDIS," the Doctor warned, though no one bothered moving. Evelyn narrowed her eyes at Restac as she glanced at the gun clutched in her hand.

Perhaps this was the moment. This was what Evelyn had been waiting for all this time. It was her time to make her choice. Save the Doctor or save herself? But there was no choice—there was no contest; in any situation, no matter what, it was always going to be the Doctor.

"Evelyn, move out of the way," the Doctor said calmly as he kept his eyes on the dying Silurian; she was struggling to pull the gun out properly.

"No." The Doctor's eyes widened as a sudden jolt of fear came through him.

"Evelyn, now's not the time."

"I said no."

"Evelyn, please!" The Doctor was trembling, his world nearly crashing. He could hear their voices, taunting him—laughing at him, telling him that even with all of his efforts, it didn't matter.

Evelyn was still going to die.

In those last few seconds, everything happened rather quickly. The Doctor was trying to pull Evelyn back as she fought back against him, Restac's gun was raised with her finger on the trigger, but the thing that had truly caught everyone off guard was when Rory suddenly shot out in front of Eve.

"No!" he yelled.

And then he was shot.

With an agonizing scream, the dirty blond fell back, Eve's eyes widen. She yelled out the falling man's name as she quickly caught him, the Doctor staring in horror as he knelt down beside him. Amy could feel her heart beat against her chest as the world began to spin. It was all beginning to feel unreal, her fingers turning into jelly and her knees clicking together.

"Rory!" she screamed finally after overcoming the initial shock. She fell to her knees beside him as she ran her hands lightly over him. She had no idea what she was trying to do, but the feeling of his warm body was the only thing keeping her from losing her sanity. She tried to drown out his pain-filled gasps as he grasped the spot in which the now deceased Restac had shot him.

He could feel it. No longer was he in pain, but now he was numb. His fingertip were tingling and there was a white tint in his vision that was growing and growing. His heartbeat echoed in his ears, and he could hear it slowly withering away, his every breath becoming shallower and shallower.

"I—I don't understand," he whispered as Amy shook her head, her tears falling on to his cheeks.

"Doctor, we have to get him on the TARDIS."

"We were on the hill," he said weakly as he shook his head, his eyes slowly dimming.

"I can't die here…"

"Please, _please _don't say that," Amy whispered as her eyes burned. Evelyn stared down at Rory with her own tears, unsure of when she had begun to shed them. The Doctor merely watched silently as his eyes trailed down the dying man's body. He froze as fear consumed him.

The light from the crack was beginning to crawl up Rory's leg.

"…You are so beautiful…" Amy's eyes widened as Rory smiled one last time before he cringed.

And with his last breath, he said, "I'm sorry."

Amy sat in shock for a moment. She continued to hold tightly to her fiancé's shirt, her tears falling from her cheeks. She wasn't sure whether or not she was dreaming, but as she slowly placed her hand on Rory's cheek, she found that the warmth she loved and cherished was beginning to diminish; it was all too real.

"Doctor…" The Time Lord's eyes were glued to Rory's leg as he slowly began to stand.

"Amy, Evelyn, move away from the light," he warned as Eve stared down at Rory in silence. She felt this disappointment and guilt course through her before she gently laid the dirty blond's limp head on the ground and stood up, the Doctor helping her along the way. Amy remained beside Rory as she tried not to sob.

"Amy, move away from him now."

"NO! We have to help him!" she cried out as the Doctor wrapped his arms around the redhead's figure.

"It's already around him, we can't help him."

"I'm not leaving him!"

"Amy, please!"

"No! Get off me!" She was no longer there with them. She was somewhere else—a place where Rory was alive. Amy wasn't sure what to say or what to do, so she merely continued to instinctively fight against the Doctor's efforts.

That is, until she felt a hand slap her across the face.

The Doctor came to an instant stop as he let his arms fall, Amy staring at Eve with wide eyes. The black haired woman gazed at her friend with tear-stained cheeks as she shook her head, watching as the woman she'd just slapped slowly raised her hand to her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Amy. Because Rory truly was the best, and you two deserved each other more than anything in this entire universe," she began. "But right now is not the time to mourn. Right now, we need to go. Right now, if you don't leave then you'll be wiped from history as well—and then what will have happened to Rory's efforts?" Amy closed her eyes as she quietly wept before Eve took a deep breath.

"Rory's love—all of Rory's attempts to protect you and make you happy—it will have all been a waste if you don't get it together and get into the TARDIS now." Amy stared at Eve, unsure of whether she wanted to punch her or hug her and never let her go. So, instead of delving too deeply into the thought, she did as told and slowly turned. She looked back at Rory's body one more time as more tears slid from her eyes before she regretfully rushed into the TARDIS.

The Doctor glanced at Eve as she remained glued to her spot. He noticed the way her composure had shattered, her eyes now brimming with tears and her hands trembling. She had mustered all the strength she had in order to put on a brave face for the one who needed it the most, and for that, the Doctor was sure Rory would have been grateful. He gave her a forlorn stare before he gently reached out and grabbed her hand, ushering her back into the police box.

Amy remained by the door as the Doctor stepped in, Eve wiping her eyes and quickly walking up to the console. She shivered as she quickly placed her hands on the cylinder, the low hum of the TARDIS bringing only a little bit of comfort to her. As a child, she had lost her parents, and at the time, she hadn't really understood the world and she hadn't really known who she was. Now that she was grownup, now that she was who she was, how was she going to deal with this all?

How were any of them?

Amy cried softly as she leaned against the locked door, imagining Rory's smiling face. She shook her head before her eyes snapped open, her memory reminding her of what the Doctor had warned her about the light.

"Doctor," she began as she marched up to the console, staring up at a circular screen of what was going on behind the doors. "You said that whatever is absorbed by the light will be completely erased from history. That means I'm going to forget him—he'll never have existed…" She shook her head as she turned to the Time Lord.

"You can't let that happen."

The Doctor held tightly to the lever of the console before he shook his head. He wanted to stay, _god_, he wanted to stay and fix this and save Rory and make it so none of it had ever happened. But then he saw Rory's face in his imagination and he couldn't make himself do it; for the young man's sake, the Doctor had to leave.

Pulling the lever down, Amy's eyes widened as she ran up to the controls and tried to reverse what the Time Lord had done.

"No!" she screamed before the Doctor wrapped his arms around her and tried to pull her away. He then turned her around and made her face him directly, holding her by her cheeks and gazing into her eyes.

"Keep him in your mind. _Don't _forget him," he instructed carefully as Evelyn watched silently; this was one thing she could not help with. "If you forget him, you'll lose him forever."

"On the Byzantium, I still remembered the clerics because I am a _time-traveler_! Now you said—"

"That was different, Amy. They weren't apart of your timeline—this is your own history changing," he said with a deep grimace as he cupped her face in his hands. She continued to sob as her face turned red, her eyes doing the same.

"It's going to be hard, but you can do it, Amy!" Ushering her to the chair, the Doctor sat the fragile woman on the seat as Evelyn stood by the railing, watching Amy with such sad eyes.

"Tell me about Rory, Amy! Tell me about fantastic, funny, gorgeous Rory!" Hope began to disappear from her eyes as a blank expression started washing over her. The Doctor tried not to panic as he did his best to gain back the woman's attention, but nothing he did seemed to work; he was losing her, and in turn, he was losing Rory.

"Don't let anything distract, Amy. Rory still lives in _your mind_. If—" Suddenly, the TARDIS jerked harshly to a stop, catching everyone off guard. The three in the control room hit the floor hard, and as they did, Amy's engagement ring box fell as well.

Taking a moment to catch himself, the Doctor lifted his head up and caught sight of the red box. He stared hard at it for a moment before he heard Amy sit up, Evelyn groaning as she too began to sit on her knees, rubbing her head. The Time Lord met Eve's gaze as she frowned before Amy blinked.

"Doctor, what were you saying?" They stared at Amelia for a long moment before her eyes widened, her hand reaching out for the stop-watch.

"Five seconds until everything goes up!" she exclaimed before reality set in; they had no time to waste.

Hopping up to his feet, the Doctor helped Amy, Eve quickly using the railing for support before Mo, Ambrose and Elliot emerged from the corridor. They began to make their way down the steps before they noticed the intensity on the Doctor's face. With that, they all ran out to the door, and just as planned, the drill burst into flames, pieces of it flittering through the air. And although the Doctor should have been pleased, he was only devastated.

As they all stared out to the drill, Evelyn looked to the Doctor. He gazed back at her, unable to smile like he always did when he wanted to reassure her that everything would work out. Instead, she reached for his hand and held it tightly in hers, and she nodded as he laced their fingers together.

Not once did he let go.

* * *

><p><strong>So, terribly sad! Rory's gone X( Watching the actual episode almost made me tear up because that was just how attached to the Ponds I was and just how great of a character Rory was! And then I watched the rest of the series and all was well again LOL And then there was more of that mysterious woman (who some of you have already guessed correctly as to who she is ;D) She will become a larger and larger part of this story as time goes on, so more will be explained about her and Eve eventually.<strong>

**I'm hoping by some point next week my updating will be back to regularly every day. I won't make any promises just because I'm the type of person who doesn't like breaking promises I make, but I thought it would be worth mentioning! Keep your fingers crossed that I'll be able to get back on my feet with daily upates :) **

**I wanted to just take the time to say thank you so much to everyone who's been reading this. By reading this you are supporting the story and sort of supporting my writing so I thank you and appreciate that. I hope whoever is reading this will continue to read. I've got a lot of random things going on personally but I'm always sure to get some writing in, so don't worry! Thanks again and I truly hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think!**

**Reviews: **

**Gladoo89: **I'm glad that you were able to enjoy the last chapter! I actually contemplated on having Elliot stay and Evelyn go and then Evelyn staying and Elliot going, but I felt like having them both go was a good direction for the story, especially with what I wanted to incorporate with the chapter. But! The thought did cross my mind. Hopefully you still enjoy this chapter and have a good read out of it! Thanks for the support and thanks very much for reading and reviewing! :)

**Littlebirdd: **Success! I assume that smiley indicates you enjoyed the chapter and that it was fun to read! I hope it was, at least LOL Thank you for taking the time to review. I hope that you will continue to read and continue to like this story!

**Muirgen79: **I am also not a fan of cliffhangers, but even when I say that, I still end up writing them LOL sorry about that! But here's the next chapter, so at least the wait and anticipation ends here. Yes, I also agree that Evelyn has every reason to be frustrated with the Doctor and his flirtatious ways, kissing other girls -_- he really should work on that in the future XD I hope that this was a good chapter for you and that you enjoyed reading through this! If not, I'm sorry and I hope that the next chapter will be more to your liking! Thank you for reviewing and reading though! I truly appreciate you taking the time to do so :)

**margie-me: **It's sort of frightening and yet amazing just how far people will go when they're acting on certain emotions and running on that high, you know? And I think that was what Ambrose was doing. She was just so filled with fear and dedicated to protecting her family, but it's because she didn't take the time to really think because of her fear that all of this sort of rolled back on to her. I'm super relieved that you enjoyed the tidbits with Rory! I've always felt like he was an underrated character in the show, so I wanted to include him more closely in the story. Not to mention, I think that his personality and Eve's sort of mesh well together, so I thought pairing them off would be interesting to see! Thank you for your corrections and suggestions! They've really helped over the course of writing this story and I appreciate you helping me out! I will go and make changes, I tend to over look mistakes when I'm reading over, so I'm glad to have someone show me what I need to change :D Thank you! And thank you for reading :)

**Nonuser: **I always imagine that any scene with the Doctor and Rory is usually funny. They're just a hilarious pair! So I'm happy to hear that you enjoyed reading that part of the chapter :) And I'm afraid that there are only more moments like that to come! More feels (hopefully if my writing is done correctly LOL) shall appear. I thought it would be far to warn you LOL Thank you for reading and thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter and future posts to come!

**carrie the small:** I'm so glad to hear that you like Evelyn! I've truly put lots of time in her character and just how I want her to develop over the course of her time with the Doctor and his other companions! I wanted to keep her relatable and yet strong in her own ways, so I hope it came across as more "human" than someone who is always on top and powerful, etc. I hope that you will continue to like her as this story goes on and I hope that you will continue to enjoy this story :) I'll work hard, I promise! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Doctor Who **

_Closure Part I_

**March 1, 2018: Manhattan, New York**

She had been sitting at her desk for what felt like days, staring aimlessly at a blank piece of paper. She frowned to herself before sighing, deciding to give up and relax for a bit before she grabbed a taxi. Leaning forward in her chair, she leaned her head down against the desktop, closing her eyes. She sat quietly for a few moments before her eyes snapped open, a familiar buzzing and thrumming filling the silence.

Slowly, Evelyn stood up from her chair as she looked over her shoulder. She stared into her open closet and watched as a familiar blue box began to faze into it. A smile stretched across her lips before the box solidified, the wheezing coming to a stop. With enthusiasm, Evelyn quickly approached the ship, the doors being pulled open.

"Did you miss us?" The 26 year old laughed as she pulled Amy into a tight hug, the redhead laughing as she held her friend tightly.

"Don't ask such ridiculous questions, Amy." The women stepped away from each other as another figured stepped out from the TARDIS. "Of course she missed us." The Doctor smiled widely as Evelyn chuckled, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her close to his body, reveling in the warmth of her body.

After encountering the Silurians, Amy had been quick to jump to a new adventure. But the Doctor and Evelyn had been drained. They were still mourning for Rory, unlike Amy—who had forgotten all traces of her fiance. So, the two had to mourn doubly in place for the young woman. But unfortunately, how could they when Amy had no idea what they were mourning for?

And so, Evelyn had requested to be dropped off. It had been ages since the last time she had been home, and she was ready for a break. With a smile, she left the Doctor and Amy to continue on with whatever adventures they wanted, but once they had gone, she had broken down. She couldn't help but feel guilty. Because, perhaps, if she had just listened to the Doctor—perhaps if she had ushered Amy and Rory off into the TARDIS, everyone would have lived. And yes, in the end, she knew that it wasn't her fault. In the end, she knew that there was nothing she could have done to stop Rory from being the hero he was born to be. But blaming herself made her feel better. Blaming herself gave her an outlet.

"Wonky!" The Doctor and Eve stepped apart and watched as Amy knelt down, Wonky rushing into the room and giving the redhead kisses. Evelyn smiled at that as she turned back to the brunet.

"So then. What brings you here?"

"We thought you'd be getting lonely by now," Amy said as she stood up, wiping her cheeks of the dog's slobber. "It's been two months since the last time we saw you."

"That long for you two?"

"You know how time-traveling is," the Doctor said with a chuckle as Eve nodded.

"Wait." Amy looked to her friend's bed, noticing the packed bags sitting on the comforter. "You couldn't have known we were coming."

"Oh, no. I was actually going somewhere."

"Where?" the Doctor inquired curiously as Eve smiled weakly.

"My aunt's birthday is this weekend. I haven't seen her in ages, so I thought I would visit her," the 26 year old explained as Amy and the Doctor both blinked innocently. Immediately, Eve could see the mischievous gleam in their eyes. She began to shake her head as she turned to make her way out of her bedroom.

"No."

"We haven't even said anything yet!" the Doctor exclaimed as he quickly followed after the woman, Amy quickly following after him.

"No! I know _exactly _what you two are thinking."

"I find that hard to believe," the Doctor shot back as he followed Eve into the kitchen. The woman rolled her eyes as she ignored the Time Lord, opening the refrigerator and pulling out a gallon of milk. She turned to set the milk down and grab a cup, but she stopped when she found a cup held out to her face, the Doctor smiling cheekily at her. She gave him an unimpressed look before snatching the cup from him and pouring herself a glass.

"You're not coming with me."

"Why not?" Amy asked as she hopped up on to the counter, Evelyn sipping on her milk and licking her lips.

"My aunt is the most normal of normal. She lives her life in a routine. She wakes up, makes breakfast, drinks tea, works at the shop, eats lunch with the ladies at the shop, comes home, eats dinner, watches the Graham Norton show and then reads until she falls asleep," Evelyn recited, finishing her glass and setting it in the sink.

"Graham Norton? Oh! You mean Graham Walker? Nice fellow, that one. Much funnier in person," the Doctor said as Amy chortled, Eve sighing.

"Doctor, you remember when I first met you?"

"Of course I remember. You were just _terrible_." Eve shot the alien a glare.

"Well, if you think my reaction was bad to you being a time-traveling alien, double that, and that will be how my aunt reacts."

"Well, why does she have to know?" Eve and the Doctor turned to Amy as she hopped off the counter and crossed her arms. "For all she has to know, we're just friends wanting to meet your family!"

"Oh, my Amelia Pond, how brilliant! How could I have not thought of that first?"

"Not as smart as you think you are, are you?" Amy teased as she bumped the Time Lord on the shoulder. He pouted as Eve rubbed her cheeks.

"There's no way she's going to believe you two are _just _my friends."

"Why not?" Both Amy and the Doctor asked in unison. Eve glanced from the Time Lord to the fellow human standing in front of her before she sighed.

"To be frank, I'm not worried about you, Amy," the black haired woman stated as the redhead beamed. "I'm worried about_you_."

"_Me_?" The Doctor blinked as he pointed to himself. Amy laughed as she grinned, Eve tucking some hair behind her ears.

"Truth be told, you don't make the best first impression, Doctor."

"That's absurd!" the Doctor said with an appalled expression. "I make _wonderful_ first impressions!" Both Amy and Eve gave the Time Lord unsure looks.

"Alright, that's it!" Grabbing both of the women by their hands, the Doctor began to drag them back to Evelyn's bedroom. "I'll show you two exactly who it is that makes the best first impressions."

"Doctor, wait!" Marching up to the TARDIS, the Time Lord let the pair go, pushing the door open. He motioned for them to step inside, Amy chuckling as she walked in, Eve pointing to her bags. The Doctor gave the woman an exasperated look before motioning for her to go ahead. She watched for a second as the brunet quickly grabbed her things, heading back to the TARDIS.

"Fine. You can meet my aunt," Evelyn stated as she leaned against the doorframe. The Doctor handed her her bag as she took it, giving him a stern gaze. "There is one condition."

"Of course there is."

"I want this weekend to be an alien-free weekend," she stated as she pointed an accusing finger at the alien. "Do you hear me?" She leaned in close to the brunet as he smirked playfully, gently tipping her head up towards him by her chin.

"Loud and clear!" Grinning excitedly, the Doctor leaned forward and placed a feather-like kiss to the corner of her lips before hopping into the TARDIS. Eve lingered where she was for a moment, trying to fight off the smile that was slowly beginning to form.

"Coming, V?" the woman heard the Doctor call out. She sighed before stepping into the blue box, shutting the door as she went. She set her things down by the door before jogging up to the console. She placed her hand on the edge of the control panel before relaxing at its heat; she had missed the ship more than she had thought.

"We're off!" The Doctor started the ship up as the wheezing and groaning of the TARDIS began to ring out. Everyone grabbed a hold of something before the ship began to gently rock. The Doctor grinned happily as he stared up at the beam of the console before he let out a laugh.

"Geronimo!"

**March 2, 2018: Oxford, England**

"Here we are, then!" Opening the door, the Doctor waited as Amy and Eve stepped outside. He followed after them, shutting the door securely before they smiled up at a quaint little house.

"Alright, Doctor." Evelyn turned to the brunet as he looked back at her innocently. "Remember what I said."

"Yes, yes. I remember," he assured before he turned Eve around and began to push her towards the front door. "Now lets not keep your sweet aunt waiting!"

Approaching the front door, Evelyn stopped. She paused as she glanced back at the Doctor and Amy. They smiled back at her before she smiled weakly, raising her closed hand up and knocking on the door. The three waited for a moment before the door swung open, an older woman standing before them with a wide and friendly smile.

"Evelyn, dear!"

"Aunt June!" Evelyn smiled with enthusiasm and happiness as she welcomed her aunt into a warm embrace. The older woman chuckled as she shut her eyes, feeling whole again.

The Doctor watched fondly as the 26 year old laughed, pulling away from her guardian. He remembered the first time he had realized the truth behind what had happened to Evelyn and her family. And he remembered the rage she had felt and the despair she had lost herself in. Now, it was as if she was a whole different person. She was no longer chained down by her anger and sorrow, but she had moved beyond that. And it made the Doctor rather proud.

"And who are you two?" Eve cleared her throat as Amy and the Doctor smiled.

"Aunt June, these are my friends," the younger woman explained. "This is Amy Pond," she stated as she motioned to the redhead, who stepped forward and held her hand out to shake June's hand.

"Oh, don't be silly!" June pulled Amy into a hug, caught off guard before she relaxed and hugged the 68 year old tightly.

"It's great to meet you," Amy said as she pulled away, June nodding in return.

"And who is this dapper young man?" The Doctor shot Eve a pompous smile as she rolled her eyes before forcing a smile across her lips.

"This is, uh, John! John Smith."

"Pleasure to meet you, June. That is, if you don't mind?"

"Oh, of course not!" June laughed as she tugged the Doctor into a tight hug. The Time Lord stiffened before he glanced up at Eve, who was smiling softly at him. He smiled back before relaxing, hugging the brunette in his arms.

"Welcome!" June stepped back from the Doctor as she wrapped an arm around her niece's shoulders. "I didn't know you were bringing your friends! You both seem lovely!"

"Sorry. It was all a bit...last minute." She shot looks at Amy and the Doctor as they chuckled weakly.

"Well, no matter! Come in, come in! There's plenty of room for everyone!" Glancing at each other, Amy and the Doctor smirked, the Time Lord winking at the redhead. She giggled before following Aunt June, Eve waiting as she walked past. The dark haired woman gave the Doctor an irked look as he smiled smugly.

"You must be so pleased with yourself."

"I'm the Doctor." The Time Lord grabbed Evelyn's bag and carried it inside. "I'm always pleased with myself!"

§

The first thing Aunt June had done was show everyone their rooms. She had spare rooms upon spare rooms! The Doctor and Amy hadn't been expecting that, but they were grateful to have somewhere to sleep that was dangerous, diseased, alien-infested or down-right dirty. Amy's room was luxurious and almost fairy tale-like, with white drapes and white covers and fluffy pillows. And then there was also a light blue canopy that hung over the queen sized bed; it was truly like sitting on a cloud. And then there was the Doctor's room, which had light brown paint on the walls and cream colored curtains. His darker brown blanket and navy sheets made him smile, the color scheme somewhat familiar to him.

No one had the chance to see the room Evelyn was staying in; it was her old bedroom, and she had already forbidden anyone from seeing it.

"So! Please, tell me, how did you all meet?" June set cups of tea in front of her guests as they sat at the cozy, square table in the parlor.

"Ah, well, Eve and I met through the Doctor," Amy said, though her eyes widened when she caught her mistake. She immediately looked to Eve, who stiffened, the rim of her tea cup hiding her frown.

"The doctor?"

"Ah, that would be me!" The Time Lord smiled innocently as he raised a hand, setting his cup down on the table. "I work at a hospital as a doctor. Some have taken to calling me the Doctor," he explained smoothly, Eve relaxing as she turned to her aunt and nodded her head.

"Oh, that's just lovely!" June smiled widely at the Doctor as he nodded with a bright expression of his own.

"So then? How did you and my dear Ev meet?"

"Yes, V! Why don't you tell your aunt!" The black haired woman could tell the alien was enjoying himself far too much.

"He and I went to school together."

"Oh! That's just brilliant! You never mentioned him before though, dear," June pointed out as Eve cleared her throat, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "I had no clue you had friends at school."

"In my defense, most of the people I went to school with were just the worst." The Doctor scoffed as Amy smirked.

"Well, I'm glad to finally meet some of your friends!" June stood to her feet as she looked back to the three youngsters.

"Would anyone like some more?"

"Thank you!" Amy held her cup out as Evelyn's aunt smiled back. The Doctor shook his head and thanked the woman before Eve merely shook her head. They watched quietly as the woman walked out of the room before relaxing.

"So! What do you think?" Amy asked hopefully as Evelyn chuckled, the Doctor smiling proudly.

"I'll admit it. This is good so far." Eve glanced over her shoulder to the door. "Keep this up, and we'll have a perfect weekend."

"And I'd like to point out that Aunt June loves me." Evelyn laughed.

"Fine, fine. I'll let you have this one, Doctor." Because every once in a while, the Doctor won too.

§

The hours had gone by rather smoothly, and all the while, June and the Doctor had somehow grown close. The older woman was just terrific in the Time Lord's opinion, and June found the Doctor's quirky personality refreshing and different. Although the young woman was relieved that they were getting along, she was slightly put off; her aunt was rather infatuated with the alien.

"I suppose we should have seen that coming." Eve looked to her right as Amy stepped up beside her, the two watching from the porch door as June and the Doctor stood out in the small garden in the backyard. "The Doctor is such a prat sometimes," the redhead said playfully as Evelyn chuckled and nodded her head, a sudden wave of guilt washing over her.

She hadn't been expecting to see Amy, so she hadn't mentally prepared herself for what it was going to be like. And having the Doctor around was also a distraction as well. But now that she was standing beside the young woman, she couldn't help but remember the tears that fell down her face as the spark in Rory's eyes disappeared, his skin pale and his body limp. The love of Amy's life had been stolen from her, and what was worse was she couldn't mourn for him properly. And Eve supposed that was what made it worse. Not being able to properly say goodbye to someone who meant so much to you.

The feeling was familiar to her.

"This must be a relief for you though." Amy's voice tore Eve from her thoughts as she blinked, turning to look at her friend.

"What do you mean?" the 26 year old inquired as Amy scoffed with a smirk.

"Oh, don't try and fool me."

"Fool you?"

"You and the Doctor," Amy said as she nodded to the man—who was now giving Eve's aunt tips about growing healthier tomatoes. "Making sure your family likes the person you love is—" Evelyn nearly choked on her tea as she coughed several times, Amy's eyes widening as she quickly began to pat her friend's back.

"_Amy_! What the hell are you talking about?!" Eve exclaimed, relaxing and throwing forced smile to her aunt and the Doctor as they gave her a confused stare. The pair of ladies waited until the Doctor and June were wrapped back up in their conversation before they focused back on their own.

"Oh, Eve! You don't have to be so shy!"

"I'm _not _being shy!"

"It's obvious, you know." Evelyn stared at Amy as she gazed out at the Doctor with a fond gleam in her eyes. "The way he looks at you when he thinks no one's looking—the way he talks about you when you're not there...the way he'd do anything for you..." Eve swallowed hard as she noticed the suddenly sullen look on Amy's face. She could see the confusion and then the sadness as Amy spoke.

Somewhere, in the back of Amy's mind, she felt that perhaps she too had once felt that way about someone.

"...And anyways, you must care about him too!" Amy pointed out as her happy demeanor returned. "I mean, you've stuck around with him for this long, right?" Eve smiled softly before she looked back at to the man with the bow-tie before she chuckled.

"I suppose you're right about that."

§

The evening had come, the stars now burning brightly through the navy blanket that was covering the night. A cool breeze wisped through an opened window, whispering softly into Evelyn's ears as she sat at her desk with the same paper she had been fumbling with earlier that day—or rather, the day before; time travel was a tedious thing.

A soft knock on her door startled the black haired woman as she frantically pulled a drawer open and stuffed the paper into it before she pushed it shut and turned. Clearing her throat, Eve let a smile stretch across her lips. "Come in!"

"Not disturbing you, am I?" The Doctor smiled as he slipped into Eve's room a nervous expression on her face before she stood to her feet.

"Didn't I say I didn't want people to see my room?"

"When have I ever done what I've been told, V?" the taller man asked playfully as he stared around the room.

It was big, with sky blue walls. Paintings hung from walls of all different sizes, the artwork abstract and dark. The Time Lord's gaze lingered on the work before he glanced to the queen sized bed with white sheets and a comforter. In the corner of the room was Eve's desk, a lamp giving the dark room a bit of lighting. And just to the side was a picture frame that was laid face-down. He frowned at that before Evelyn blinked, turning to look at what the Doctor was staring at. Her own stare softened before she smiled, reaching out and standing the frame upright.

"When I moved in with my aunt and uncle, I had been in denial for a long time about my parents," Eve explained as the Time Lord nodded, taking a few small steps closer to the young woman. "And when I moved here, I had very little with me. This was the one thing I had left...but I hated it. I hated having just the memory of my mom and dad..." Eve shook her head.

"I never knew how fortunate I was to have even just that..." The Doctor stopped and stood beside Eve before their eyes met. "Amy doesn't even have that." And then, it was at that moment that the Doctor realized what it was that had been bothering Evelyn all this time.

"...I wish there was something I could do to change this," the Doctor said gently. "...But you should remember that what happened—it was out of our control." Just that once, there was nothing they could do.

Evelyn nodded as she took in a deep breath and smiled slightly. "Right. I know, I know." Yet the Doctor could still see the solemn gleam in the woman's brown eyes.

"...Amy's strong."

"I know," Eve said before she thought of something and then narrowed her eyes. "And if she has any trouble, I'm sure you can just kiss her sorrows away." The Doctor stiffened as he immediately noticed the irked expression Eve wore on her face.

"I was hoping you'd forget that."

"Like I'd forget something like that," Evelyn snapped as she brushed past the Doctor and began to shut her window. The Doctor turned and watched her carefully before he began to grin slyly.

"_Oh_, I think I understand now!"

"Understand what?"

"I didn't realize my stubborn, cranky, wonderful V easily turned green!" Eve paused as she raised a brow, looking back at the Doctor.

"_Excuse _me?"

"You're jealous!" the Doctor teased as he walked over to her with a hop in his step. He locked his hands behind his back as he grinned, Eve glaring heatedly at him.

"_Jealous_?"

"Am I wrong? I'm rarely ever wrong."

"You're such a pompous—"

"I think you're cheeks are starting to _actually _turn green!" The Doctor was enjoying himself.

"Oh, I'll show you green!" Evelyn didn't think twice when she pulled her fist back and swung, hitting the Time Lord in the arm. He cried out in pain and rubbed the severely sore spot, giving the pleased looking woman an incredulous stare.

"That hurt!"

"That was the point, Doctor." Eve smirked as she spun the Time Lord around and began to shove him to the door. "Now out. I'm ready for bed and I don't want you pestering me anymore."

"Where did you learn to hit like that?" The Doctor stumbled out of the room as Eve stood in the doorway and sighed.

"Goodnight, Doctor."

"Wait just a moment."

"What—" Eve's eyes widened as she felt the Doctor swiftly leaned forward and stole a quick and firm kiss from her lips. She tensed up completely as a warmth spread throughout her body, the Doctor's hand holding her carefully by the back of her neck before he pulled away with a satisfied smile.

"Goodnight, Evelyn." And with that, the Time Lord disappeared down the hall.

Eve stood in the wake of the moment, eyes widen and cheeks pink. She raised her fingers to her lips before she shut her eyes and shook her head.

The next two days were going to be long.

* * *

><p><strong>At the beginning of this chapter I should have put a "Warning: Large amounts of fluff" statement because that is what this chapter an the next chapter are going to be. It's going to be pure, unadulterated fluff LOL There's also going to be a bit more about Evelyn's past, not to mention there will be more Eve and Amy moments too. So, hopefully, whoever is here reading this won't mind that about this part of the story! I figured this was a good time to slow things down after everything that's happened so far and to give the time-travelers a bit of a break :D Don't worry yourself though, there will be more action soon enough! <strong>

**Thank you for reading and following and favoriting. I really appreciate all who have taken the time to give this story a chance. And if you are new here, please feel free to read the first installment of this. It may be enlightening for you LOL If not, that's fine too! It's completely up to whoever is here now! I'll be sure to update when I can! It won't be every day like it was, but it will be frequent, still. So hold on while I do my best and work hard on this story :)**

**Reviews:**

**xXKaminari-TsubasaXx: **I did think about doing that and switching Rory and Eve out, I'll admit it. But there is more to come for Eve, so I opted to (sadly) leave Rory to his untimely fate. Although there's still hope for him, thankfully! I will not deny or confirm your beliefs about who you think you're seeing, but all questions will (more than likely) be answered by the end of this ;) This chapter and the next will be happier than the last, so hopefully that will make up for all the sadness! Thank you for reading! I really appreciate you supporting this story, and I'm truly happy to see you're enjoying!

**ThatBlueScreenGuy: **Hello! I have to say that I agree with you. It would definitely be interesting to see why the Doctor would lose his cool like that and how Eve would handle it. Ten and Eve had a slight encounter like that in the last story, but there really has yet to be a moment like that with Eleven and Eve, but all things come with time. Who knows what's in store for those two ;) I'm glad to see that you have liked this story thus far. I'll continue to work hard and update as soon as I'm able to! Hopefully you will continue to read and enjoy! Thank you!

**Muirgen79: **It's a sad fate, but it's up to the Doctor and Eve to try and see what they can do about her fate! Who knows what's in their future! Only time will tell XD I also felt a lot of sympathy for Amy when watching that episode. Especially because you can just feel her sadness :( I feel like Doctor Who is trying to tell us viewers just how dumb people can be LOL Because it is just like you said. It's always someone who loses their cool or loses control of their emotions or is just selfish LOL Maybe we'll learn a thing or two from Doctor Who about our attitude towards things we are not familiar with, who knows! Thank you for reading! Thank you for reviewing!

**Fan: **Yes, I won't say much because I don't want to delve into any accidental spoilers, but Rory will be back and it will be such a grand and happy moment! Having him return in the series was one of my favorite moments! There will be more Eleven and Eve moments to come, so just you wait! This and the next chapter, like I said before, is going to be filled with a lot of fluffy goodness :) Thank you for reviewing, I appreciate you taking the time to do so! I hope you enjoy future chapters to come!

**carrie the small: **I think I can sort of understand what you're saying XD A person who has a lot of similar traits and yet is still different from who you're comparing with! I'll do my best to get those feels stirring for you! I'll work hard and hopefully they'll come up when you read more :) Thank you for reading and thank you for reviewing! I hope you are entertained by the next chapter!

**Littlebirdd: **I imagine those eyes to have sunglasses or just regular glasses and that's why the the B is there :D I love it! And I'm so happy to see it's another happy face, because that means you must have enjoyed the chapter then, right? LOL Hopefully you did. And hopefully you will continue to! I'll work hard and do my best to keep you interested and happy!

**aaaaandyoufailed: **Very nice! Glad to see you have an account (great name LOL). I hope this chapter makes up for any pain I've cause you! XD It was unintentional, but in a way it just had to be done :\ But! Like I've said before, this and the next chapter will be happy chapters, so hopefully that will give you time to recover! Thank you for reading! Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate you doing so, and I really hope you will continue to read and enjoy! I'll work hard!

**Gladoo89: **Yes, I definitely agree when you say that episode was sad. It was just hard to see Rory go! Especially for people who thought he was gone for good until he came back later. As for how Evelyn remembers Rory, it's really technical and me really just nitpicking, but the Doctor always said that it was because Rory was from Amy's personal history and personal timeline. So, Eve remembers him because he's not _actually _from her timeline and her history. Now, lets say Lisa was the one who was consumed by the crack and the light, Eve would forget her because Lisa is from Eve's own timeline. To be honest, I can't say 100% that that's how Moffat intended for it to work like that, but that was just my interpretation of it! That's all! Hopefully that makes sense! And I'm not going to confirm your assumption about who it is V is seeing...you'll just have to wait and see for sure! ;D Thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next chapters to come! Thanks again!

**Alice: **I wish Rory stayed as well, but he comes back! So not all hope is lost! And you'll just see what exactly happens ;) I'm sure answers will come in future chapters LOL Thank you for reading! And thank you very, very much for reviewing! I appreciate the support and I'll do my best on future chapters to come!

**margie-me: **Yes! And it's the hardest when you don't see it coming. I think Rory was sort of out of left-field and it was just so heart-wrenching :( And I see what you mean about the Doctor, because you don't _really _lose the Doctor, just a version of the Doctor, but he's still the Doctor nonetheless. I'm glad to see you enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you for taking the time to let me know your thoughts and how you feel about this story. I always love hearing from readers, so I'm glad you do leave reviews and let me in on your thoughts! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Doctor Who. The only thing I own is Evelyn...oh, Aunt June as well**

_Closure Part II_

She had fallen asleep at her desk, and when she had woken up the next morning, Evelyn could have sworn that her neck had nearly broken when she tried to lift her head. She cringed as she tried to massage the kinks out, rolling her head a few times as she glanced down at the piece of paper that had been torturing her all this time.

"Evelyn, dear?" Turning around in her seat, said young woman smiled as her aunt opened the door to her room and popped her head in. She smiled at her niece before she stepped into the room, dressed and ready for the day. "Would you mind giving me a hand with breakfast?"

"I'll be right there," Eve stated with a strained smile as she continued to rub the kinks out of her neck. Standing up, the young woman began to make her way to her bag, pulling out a set of clean clothes. She quickly changed and brushed her teeth before throwing her hair in a braid to keep it out of her face.

Stepping out into the hall, Evelyn began making her way to the kitchen. She ventured down the stairs and down another narrow hallway before she finally saw her aunt cooking over the stove. She was humming to herself as she always did, the same smile on her face that Eve had remembered from when she was younger.

"Ah! Good morning everyone!" In came Amy and the Doctor, the two popping up on either side of Eve.

"Well, good morning, you two! I hope you slept well," June said over her shoulder as Eve smiled to them, though she gave the Doctor more of an eye roll than a smile.

"I know I did," Amy said with a wide smile as she took a seat at the table. "Thank you, again, for having us."

"Oh, don't thank me! Any friends of Evelyn's are welcome," June stated as her niece approached her and helped her serve eggs and the crepes on to plates. "This is a refreshing change! Having only myself in this house—it gets a bit lonely." Eve paused as she tried not to frown, June having her attention on the Doctor and Amy.

"And my Ev never had many friends growing up here, so it makes me happy, knowing she has such good ones now." Evelyn scoffed as she took the plates and set them in front of Amy and the Doctor.

"Thanks for that, Aunt June." Taking a seat, Eve began to eat, Amy following suit while the Doctor merely watched his companions with a fondness in his eyes.

"So, June! I hear your birthday is tomorrow?" The 53 year old chuckled as she nodded her head.

"That's right."

"Any big plans?" the Doctor inquired with a wide smile. Immediately, Eve could hear the mischievous tone in his voice, and in her gut, she knew he was concocting some sort of plan that was more-than-likely going to annoy her.

"Oh, no. It's nothing to celebrate—"

"Nonsense!" the Doctor said sincerely. "Everyday is a special day, and every birthday is a reason to celebrate!" Amy blinked as she looked to Eve, the two both sharing the same caught off guard expression.

Evelyn could see the glimmer in her aunt's eyes. She could see that the Doctor had touched the woman's heart with his words; that was just how he worked. The black haired woman could also see the devious gleam in the Time Lord's eyes as he smiled widely at the way Aunt June smiled back to him. The scene before her was heart-warming and yet unsettling all at once.

"Isn't that right, V?" Evelyn blinked, breaking out of her stupor as she looked from the Doctor to her aunt and then to Amy.

"Um...yes! Yes, sure, whatever the Doctor said!" Amy squeezed her eyes shut at that as she subtly shook her head, Eve's eyes widening as she tried not to grimace.

"Oh, Evelyn!" June stood to her feet as she walked around the table, hugging her niece tightly. Evelyn blinked but quickly hugged her aunt back, looking at the Doctor as he gave her a wily smile and a wink. "How sweet of you!"

"...Yes...Right..."

"Before we go." The Doctor stood to his feet as he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and tied it around June's eyes. The woman giggled as Eve glared at the Doctor, who was purposefully ignoring the fuming woman. "Can't ruin the surprise!"

"This is so exciting!" June said as she clapped her hands, the Doctor turning to Amy as she quickly drank the last of her juice and stood to her feet.

"Amy, why don't you guide June to the door. I think Evelyn would like a word," he said expectantly as Eve continued to glare daggers at the Time Lord. Amy nodded as she quickly ushered the blindfolded woman out, throwing a look over her shoulder as she began to chuckle.

"What the _h__ell _are you doing?!" Eve immediately hissed as soon as her aunt and friend were down the hall. The Doctor gave her an innocent stare as he blinked.

"What?"

"Oh don't try and play dumb, Doctor," Even snapped as she crossed her arms. "I told you specifically that—"

"You're worrying far more than you usually do," the brunet pointed out, which seemed to irritate Eve even more.

"If my aunt figures out you're a time-traveling alien—"

"Yes, yes. I know!" The Doctor placed his hands on Eve's shoulders and began to push the young woman out of the kitchen and down the hall. "Hence, the blindfold!"

"You idi—"

"Evelyn, dear, is that you?"

"O—Oh, yes! I'm right here." Eve plastered a smile across her lips as she reached out for the blindfolded woman's hand.

"Oh, I'm so excited! It's been ages since I've done something so spontaneous!"

"Yeah, well, that happens when you meet the Doctor," Eve stated dryly as she looked back to said man, who smiled cheekily at her.

"Lets go then!" Heading out the front door first, the Doctor led the way, followed by Amy, June and Eve, the two younger women holding the widow by each of her arms.

"Watch your step now," the Time Lord said as he held the door open for June, who carefully stepped through the threshold of the TARDIS. Eve watched her aunt carefully, noticing the woman's smile dropping for just a moment before the woman began squeeze her niece's hand.

"It feels a bit..._strange_."

"Oh no worries! That's just the air conditioning!" The Doctor approached the console of his ship as he began to flick switches and turn dials. With the redhead's help, Evelyn seated June in the chair by the railing before she looked to Amy. The younger woman nodded as she remained by June's side, the two falling into a conversation about June's last birthday.

With two long strides, Eve was beside the Doctor giving him an anxious look. "She knows something's not right, Doctor."

"Have a little faith, V," the alien replied back quietly as he shot a look back to June and smiled. "I think you'll come to find that June is braver than you think."

"Where are we even going?" The Doctor smirked at that as he placed his hand on the lever, and ignoring the question, the man pulled the lever.

The ship began to rock, and with nothing but the sight of the white handkerchief, June had no clue as to what was going on. She had been startled by the sudden wheezing and whirring sound around her as she gripped tightly to Amy, trying her best to stay in her seat. She felt the warmth of another hand in her free one and relaxed slightly, realizing that her niece was back at her side.

After a few seconds, the jerking stopped, the groaning of the TARDIS now gone. The Doctor blinked as he looked back to June, Amy and Eve. He smiled sheepishly at that. "That was also the air conditioning."

§

"Here we are, then!" Stepping out of the TARDIS, the Doctor smiled happily, turning swiftly to his companions. He watched as Eve blinked, her eyes sparkling at the wonder around her while Amy grinned brightly.

"Where are we? Evelyn, dear, I can't see!"

"Oh, right!" The Time Lord quickly scurried around the blindfolded woman, untying the cloth from her eyes as he smiled sweetly.

"Happy birthday, June!"

The woman had been lost for words. There, before her, was an open field filled with tall grass and flowers. The breeze weaved through the meadow, carrying the fresh scent of the afternoon air and the summer sun. She continued to stare in silence before she slowly turned to her niece, the young woman wearing a terrified expression on her face; what was her aunt going to say about all of this?

"Aunt June, I can explain." Before Evelyn could continue, the older woman was upon her with her arms wrapped tightly around her. The black haired woman blinked as she glanced from Amy to the Doctor, the pair standing beside each other and merely watching

"This is wonderful," June whispered as tears began to form in her eyes. Evelyn couldn't quite understand how it was that her aunt was so composed about finding herself in Ireland or that they had stepped out of a blue police box, but she didn't dare bring it up. Instead, she merely smiled and returned her aunt's warm embrace, shutting her eyes and relaxing.

"It's really the Doctor you should thank."

"No need to thank me," the Time Lord cut in as June and Evelyn stepped away from one another. The older woman smiled widely as she cupped the Doctor's face with her hands, the brunet smiling kindly to her as he placed his hands over hers. "Happy birthday, June."

§

"I hate to admit it, Doctor, but you were right." Evelyn approached her friend seated in the grass and sat down beside him. "I worry too much." The pair stared out as June spoke with Amy, their arms latched together as they ventured around the clearing.

"...How did you know she would react so well to this?" The Doctor raised a brow as he tore his eyes from June and Amy and looked to Evelyn. He smiled widely as he shrugged.

"I suppose it was luck."

"There's no such thing as luck, Doctor. Not with you," Evelyn pointed out with a chuckle as she sighed.

"...On the mantle in the living room—there's a photograph of your aunt and uncle." The 26 year old's eyes widened as she stared at the Doctor's profile, a fond kind of smile aimed at June. "They're standing in this very field in that photo. I thought she might like to come back to the place that's given her such happy memories." A lump was beginning to form in Evelyn's throat, but she ignored it.

"You didn't have to do this, you know."

"I wanted to," the Time Lord assured. "Everyone deserves to be happy on the day they were born." Especially someone as wonderful as June.

Evelyn stared at her aunt before her smile began to fade and a sullen expression took place of the once happy one. "...Growing up, I never appreciated my aunt and uncle," she began. "And by the time I left, Uncle Barney was really sick...and when he passed, my aunt was just..." Evelyn sighed as she scratched her cheek as a way to released some anxious energy.

"...I was so caught up in myself—so selfish, that I never took the time to notice that she was suffering all alone." Evelyn laughed bitterly. "But look at her now. She's laughing and smiling and she's living happily all on her own. She's not even a bit scared or worried about how she got here or why or anything. " The Doctor stared at Eve as she stared at her aunt with a shameful gleam in her brown eyes.

"I should have been there for her like she had been there for me when my parents died," she stated evenly. "But I wasn't. And now, I've missed her completely. She's completely changed for the better, but I have no idea who this woman is anymore and I have no idea how it is she became the woman she is today," she said quietly.

"...Humans tend to linger on the things that they can't change," the Doctor said before he wrapped an arm around Evelyn's shoulders and pulled her close to his side. "..._All_ creatures of the universe linger on what should have been and what could have been," he said quietly, Evelyn looking up at him and watching him.

"But! It really isn't about holding on to what was," he claimed confidently as a wide smile spread across his face. He turned to look at Evelyn before he used his free hand and lightly tapped her chin. "It's about focusing on the future you can still create. It's about taking the choices you have yet to cross and make the best out of them." Evelyn smiled as she closed her eyes, the Doctor's lips pressed to her forehead in a comforting manner.

"Oi! Doctor! Evelyn! Come and take a look at this!" Amy's voice caught the pair's attention as they looked over to her and watched as she waved for them to join her and June. Evelyn chuckled as she stood to her feet, the Doctor following suit before he walked alongside the black haired woman. He remained closed to her side, their fingers brushing while they walked.

For the next few hours, the four would spend the rest of the afternoon enjoying the outdoors and the company.

§

He had returned them back to June's home safe and sound. They had successfully missed any trouble, and they had arrived just in time for tea and dinner. Aunt June had been surprisingly calm about how they somehow traveled from Oxford to Ireland in seconds. She didn't ask any questions, enthusiastically thanking everyone for the lovely trip and then starting on dinner. The rest of the evening had continued smoothly as well before the sun set and the stars and moon began to sit in the sky.

Evelyn sighed as she sat at her desk with her window open. She ran her fingers through her hair before a knock on her door caught her attention. "Come in."

June smiled as she quietly strolled into her niece's bedroom. She watched as Evelyn quickly stood to her feet, flipping a piece of paper over before she leaned back against her desk. "Aunt June. Is there anything you need?" The older woman shook her head as she sat down on Evelyn's bed, staring out of the open window.

"...Your uncle was the one stable thing in my life after you mother passed." Evelyn stiffened at the mention of her deceased parent but she didn't say anything nor did she show any signs of discomfort. "He kept me from falling out of my life. He made sure to keep me on my feet," June stated with a soft smile before she let out a tired breath.

"When he died, I wasn't sure what to do with myself," she said as Evelyn slowly approached the woman and sat down beside her on the mattress. "I was such a co-dependent woman and you know I wasn't really good at dealing with change," she stated as the 26 year old nodded; she could relate.

"...But then, one day, I woke up and I realized, Barney was no longer there to hold my hand. He wasn't going to be there to comfort me and he wasn't going to be there to get me back on my feet," she said before she smiled widely. "So then, I decided I would do it for myself." Evelyn watched her aunt closely before pride began to gleam in her eyes; June was stronger than Eve knew.

"He gave me the strength to experience new things and do new things and not be afraid of change," the greying brunette said as she leaned against Evelyn and rested her head on her niece's shoulder. "I thank God everyday that I met him."

"...You loved him a lot, didn't you, Aunt June?"

"That I did." June chuckled.

"I'm happy to see that you've found people who make you happy, dear." Eve blinked as she looked down at her beaming aunt. "That John Smith—the Doctor, he makes you smile like I've never seen you smile before."

"Aunt June—"

"I don't know what it is you three are really up to in that police box of his," June said. "But as long as he keeps you all safe, and as along as you are truly happy, that's all that matters to me." Eve hesitated before she decided to drop whatever she was going to say and wrap her arms around her aunt.

"...Thank you, Aunt June," Evelyn said before she stood to her feet and quickly made her way to her desk. "I think you've just inspired me."

§

"I'm so happy you all could come this weekend!" June stood at the door, Evelyn, Amy and the Doctor standing outside with their things. "It was truly lovely to meet you all!" Hugging the redhead first, June grinned as Amy laughed, hugging the woman tightly back.

"Thank you so much for everything," Amy said as June pulled back and gave the young woman's shoulders a squeeze.

"You're welcome here whenever you like!"

"I'll keep that in mind!"

The Doctor stepped up next before June smiled thoughtfully at him. She pulled him close, the Doctor wrapping his own arms around her frail figure and holding her close. "You, June, are truly extraordinary."

"I can say the same to you, Doctor," she said as Eve smiled, watching the pair.

"Take care of yourself and my Ev," she said as she pulled away from the brunet. He looked back at Eve and smiled softly as she smirked slightly.

"Of course. Just for you, June."

"Alright, alright. I'd like to say goodbye to my own aunt, thank you," Eve snapped playfully as Amy chuckled, grabbing the Doctor by his wrist and pulling him to the TARDIS. They gave June one last wave before she turned her full attention to her niece.

"...Aunt June, I haven't always really..._been _here for you like I needed to be," the dark haired woman began. "But I promise, I'll be there from now on." June smiled happily as she nodded, cupping Eve's cheeks.

"I love you, dear."

"Love you too, Aunt June." Embracing the older woman, Eve smiled widely before she stepped away, grabbing her things and waving. June smiled before she waved back, stepping back into her home and shutting the door; that had been the best birthday yet.

"Well! Now where to?"

"Before we go anywhere, I need to go back and drop my stuff off," Eve called out as she stepped into the TARDIS. "And anyways, Wonky's probably been going mad without any proper attention."

"Alright! Back to V's place, what do you say, Pond?"

"Eve's place is good!" The high pitched hum and wheeze of the TARDIS sounded in the air as the ship rocked slightly. Everyone held tightly before it came to a steady halt, the Doctor smiling as Eve turned, being the first to make it out of the ship. She smiled when she stepped out and into her room.

"Did you miss me?" Kneeling down, the woman pet her nose-less dog, the pet licking her face madly before he turned his attention to the Doctor and Amy. Eve smiled slightly as she stood back up to her feet, setting her bag down and pulling an envelope out from it. She stared for a moment before her gaze softened.

"Eve, I'm snooping in your kitchen! I'm starting to get hungry," Amy called out as she ventured out of the bedroom, Wonky following her happily. Eve chuckled before her attention floated to the Time Lord, his curious gaze on the letter in her hand.

"What's that you've got?"

"...It's for you." The brunet blinked, caught off guard before Eve held out the envelope to him. "Don't ask me questions, don't even dare open it while I'm with you," she snapped quickly as she glared at the man. "Read it when I'm gone. And I mean it!" she stated before she shoved the letter at him and stomped out, leaving the alien in the midst of confusion. Both brows rose before his gaze followed Eve out of the room. He stared after her for a moment, even after she disappeared before he looked down at the envelope.

It was just a plain white envelope. It had been sealed shut and he could feel folded paper inside of it. But that wasn't what made him smile. What made him smile was the vague, ghost-like memory of the letter. Not from when Eve had given it to him just then, but when someone else may have given it to him.

Carefully, the Time Lord opened his tweed jacket and dug his hand inside. He searched through the inside pocket before he pulled out a folded envelope, and as he opened it up, he couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head, making sure to keep the two items a safe distance from each other before he tucked the older and crumpled envelope back into his jacket. He walked into the TARDIS and ventured through the halls before he stopped in front of a door. It slid open and lights began to flicker on in the dark room. Without hesitating, he made his way into the center of the room before he glanced around.

He was standing in the previous model of the console room.

With care, the Time Lord set the envelope on the console top and stared at it for a moment. He didn't dare open it. He merely smiled before he turned and began to make his way out of the room.

That letter—he was saving for a rainy day.

§

_Dear Doctor,_

_I hope you're not reading this while I'm with you. I specifically told you not to, but we both know how much you just LOVE to annoy me. I swear, you're probably not so terrible, you just pretend you are because you think my reaction is funny._

_But anyways, that's not why I'm writing this letter._

_I've done a lot of thinking, Doctor. After everything that's happened, I just began to think a lot about me and about you and the TARDIS and everything that we've been through. And I've also thought about other things like the future and the past. And even this last weekend with my aunt, I've realized a lot of things. I think the most important thing is I don't think I can honestly live a whole day without knowing we'll be together._

_And no, I don't mean that in a weird way. I just mean that you have changed my life completely and I'm honestly not sure if I could ever go back to my life without you in it. I'm not that same person I was, and it's really all thanks to you. Still trying to figure out if I'm happy about the change or not...I'll let you know when I've decided. _

_Doctor, I want you to know that you are really important to me. I don't want you to ever forget that. You are important to all of your companions...your friends. We love you very much Doctor, even if you think that you don't deserve it. That's always such a common problem with you, Doctor. The last face was just the same. You never did believe you deserved our love. But you do. Every version of you is wonderful and I will love every version of you that I meet. I can only hope that we, your friends, make you as happy as you make us. Because...in all honesty, I think that's all I really want._

_Anyways, now that I think about it, I'm not really sure why I'm writing this anymore...I guess, I'm writing so you have something to actually look back on when you doubt yourself and when you feel alone. I want you to take this letter out when you feel like you've hit rock bottom, and I want you to read this and I want you to suck it up_—_for me. Don't ever give up on yourself, Doctor._

_I sure as hell won't ever give up on you._

_Ok. I think I've said it all...damn, I've rambled a lot...but I'm glad I did. _

_Thank you, Doctor._

_ps. If you tease me about this letter, I'm banishing you from my timeline and you're not to see me again._

_With Love,_

_Evelyn Young_

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas and happy holidays! I'm actually surprised I was actually able to find time to update, but after the morning craziness, the family decided to have some down time, so here I am! I hope everyone's having or had a safe and fun holiday filled with great times and love! Think of this update as a little Christmas present from myself :) <strong>

**Speaking of which, I'm sorry that it's been _so _long since I've last updated. In reality it hasn't been too long, but it's been much longer than my normal span of updating time. I was caught up in some work, lost internet for awhile and have also been working on another story that I've been posting so it's all been a little hectic. But! Here it is. Finally LOL Can't say writing-wise that this is my favorite chapter, but I've truly worked hard on this one because I really liked the concept of what I was going for. Didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it to though, but for the most part I enjoyed writing it so I hope you all enjoy reading it! If not, I'm sorry and I'll work harder for the next chapter! **

**Thank you for reading, following and favoriting as well as reviewing. By doing all these things, whoever you are, you give this story and my writing support and help me feel more confident in myself! Thank you so much for that, and I can only hope that my efforts will continue to blossom positive feedback from whoever decides to stop by and read! If there's anything I need to fix or change or something you like or don't like, please let me know :) **

**Again, happy holidays and I hope to update and see you readers soon.**

**Reviews: **

**Gladoo89: **I'm relieved to hear you enjoy fluffy because this chapter and the last was sort of nothing but! I think it's always nice when characters or just people in general get a break from stress and tension and this was basically that for Eve and Eleven and Amy. I feel like any cheekiness or smugness or arrogance that the Doctor shows, Eve's initial reaction is to always hit him, so be prepared to continue seeing that type of interaction between them LOL Also! Thank you for pointing that error out. I'm glad that I have readers who are able to catch things that I don't when I look through my writing! I'll be sure to fix that when I get the chance! Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope you have a happy holiday :)

**carrie the small: **Sorry to hear about your sister, but I'm sure (and hope) she's well now! Being able to stay back from school can always sometimes be a plus as well ;) I really take pride in the fact that you're still sticking around for this story! And I'm also relieved LOL I'm happy to know you like this story and my writing! And I'm genuinely flattered that you take the time to review! It sincerely means a lot to me that you do that and I really do appreciate you taking the time out to tell me what you think of this story. I hope that Evelyn's development throughout this story will only have you liking her more and more. There's going to be a lot of things going on for her soon enough so there will be a lot of changing for her character and development! And you know, there are always characters (either from shows or fanfics or books or even movies) that you find relateable to someone you know or yourself. Maybe Eve and your sister are just like that! Which is coincidental and sort of funny :D Your sister must be awesome and tough if she's like Evelyn XD Thank you for reading, and thank you so very much for the review! I really do appreciate it all!

**Littlebirdd: **Excited about the fluff? Because if you are then I hope you liked this chapter! Like I said, not my favorite that I've written, but I still enjoyed doing so and I just hope that you enjoy reading! Thank you for reviewing and hopefully you'll continue to read and greet me with satisfied expressions!

**margie-me: **Yes, fluffy is as cool as bowties, and bowties are pretty damn cool if I say so myself :3 Honestly, if it were me, I don't think my heart could handle the stress of the situations that the Doctor and Evelyn and all of his companions are put through. It would just be too much! But Evelyn's a strong sort of gal, so I'm sure she can handle whatever is thrown at her, not to mention the Doctor at her side is always helpful, even though like you said, he's just a piece of work right there and causes more trouble if anything XD I'm glad you like all the details of how each and every one of them is struggling with Rory and Amy's forgotten memory. And I'm happy to hear that you like the sweet moments I stick in with Eleven and Eve. Out of all the Doctors, I think Eleven is the Doctor that I can get away with pulling that sort of stuff off with. Not to mention that they're at that level in their relationship where they can be a bit more comfortable being close like that. I'll hopefully update soon, and hopefully you'll continue to enjoy what I post! I'll work hard, honest! :)

**Guest: **Writing fun little chapters like this is fun for me because it's a bit taxing when you write serious chapters after serious chapters. It's gets a bit too much so it's good to have something waiting afterwards that's a bit more lighthearted and relaxed! And I'm glad to see that you felt the same way! Thank you for your kind words, I put lots of thought into the original chapters I write in order to make sure they fit in with the Whoniverse and to make sure that everyone involved is in-character, so to hear a reader say that they like the original writing I post is one of the higher compliments to have! Thank you so much! Eleven and Eve will have their moment, and I just hope that if and when it all happens, you'll like how I make it work! Thank you again, and I hope you like future posts!

**aaaaandyoufailed: **Hello! Glad that you thought so, and hopefully you think that this chapter is just as nice! Things may begin to pick up again after this, but there will always be room for sweetness between Eve and the Doctor! Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to read and continue to enjoy! Thank you for reviewing and letting me know what you think!

**Alice: **Aww, you are seriously too kind! Thank you so much! I'm just honestly happy to hear that you like how I have this story going so far and that you are enjoying what you're reading! Hopefully future chapters will be just as fantastic and fun for you to read! I'll work hard on them, I promise! I hopefully I won't lag in updating LOL Thank you for reading and supporting this story. I truly appreciate it :)


End file.
